Incompréhension
by Karine-F
Summary: Cette fois, Emma n'est plus la sauveuse... Et c'est au tour de Regina de prendre cette place si particulière et de sauver le cœur d'Emma des ténèbres... Seulement, la tâche ne s'avérera pas facile pour autant... ATTENTION, SPOILERS S05.
1. Chapitre 1 - Storybrooke

Bonjour à tous !

Je suis heureuse de vous présenter ma première OS SwanQueen. Voici longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit de fan fiction, mais une sur ce merveilleux (autant qu'improbable) ship s'imposait. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et accueille chacun de vos avis avec plaisir.

A ne pas lire si vous ne voulez pas vous faire spoiler sur le 5x01 et 5x02 accessoirement.

* * *

 ** _Incompréhension_**

Avec appréhension, Regina avance en direction de la sobre et grande maison de la nouvelle ténébreuse, Emma Swan. Elle était décidée. Il fallait qu'elle en sache plus sur les raisons qui ont poussé la jeune femme à effacer leurs souvenirs, à sombrer dans les ténèbres.

Regina était seule. Personne ne savait qu'elle se trouvait en ces lieux. En arrivant dans cette maison vide et froide, Regina regarde autour d'elle. Elle ne ressent ici que de la tristesse et le froid des ténèbres.

A peine eu-t-elle franchie le seuil de la porte qu'elle ferme doucement les yeux en pensant à Emma. Une seconde plus tard, la voix sombre de la Ténébreuse casse le silence macabre des lieux.

« Regina. Dit-elle d'un ton sobre. »

Emma tourne autour de la jeune femme d'un air hautain. Son interlocutrice n'ose alors plus faire aucun geste, comme pétrifiée face à la nouvelle Emma Swan. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, la Ténébreuse tourne les talons…

« Je ne vais pas rester ici, à attendre que tu retrouves ta langue. Dit-elle sèchement, sur le point de partir en un rayon de fumée.

_ Emma ! Laisse échapper Regina, ne sachant que dire de plus pour la retenir. »

La Ténébreuse se retourne alors et jette un regard noir à la Reine. Celle-ci tente de faire bonne figure et fait face à son regard assassin. Regina se rapproche de son visage. Emma ne bronche pas, ne sourcillant pas une seconde du regard.

« Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? Demande calmement Regina.

_ Je te l'ai déjà dit. Si je t'ai… Si je vous ai effacé la mémoire, c'est bien pour que vous ne vous rappeliez de rien. Répond-elle toujours aussi froidement. »

Regina saisit Emma par le poignet. Une étincelle sort des doigts de la Reine et l'incite à détacher sa main de celle de la Ténébreuse. Emme ne bronche pas, restant toujours de marbre.

« Ça ne marche pas avec moi. Dit moi ce que je t'ai fait. Demande de nouveau Regina. »

Le regard d'Emma se fait plus sombre encore, et devient menaçant. Elle reste silencieuse face à la demande de Regina.

« Emma ! S'exclame la Reine, insistante. »

Soudain, un vase en verre disposé dans le vestibule éclate. La mine de la Ténébreuse se fait de plus en plus haineuse. Tout à coup, un placard s'ouvre et des dizaines d'assiettes éclatent en morceaux sur le sol. Emma, le regard sombre et perdu fait un mouvement de main.

Brusquement, les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvent au beau milieu de la forêt en un nuage de fumée noire.

« Je préfère préserver ma maison neuve d'encore plus de casse si ça ne te dérange pas ! Réplique Emma, cinglante. »

Regina saisit de nouveau le bras de la jeune femme qui la rejette violemment.

« Je ne te lâcherai pas tant que je ne saurais pas ce que tu me reproches !

_ Ce que je te reproche ! S'exclame Emma, en éclatant d'un rire amer. »

D'un regard, la Ténébreuse envoie la Reine dans les airs. Celle-ci tombe lourdement sur le sol. Non sans peine elle se relève en s'appuyant contre un arbre. Emma s'approche de la reine, son manteau noir volant au grès de la brise matinale envahissant la forêt.

« TU veux savoir ce que je te reproches ! Crie Emma en pointant le doigt durement sur le sternum de son interlocutrice. »

Regina observe Emma d'un regard lourd, toujours appuyée contre l'arbre. Le ciel s'assombrit tout à coup, laissant apercevoir des nuages inquiétants.

« TOI qui voulait TANT ta fin heureuse ! Continue de crier Emma en riant.

Oh et Dieu sait que je me suis battue pour que tu l'obtiennes ! Et quand tu l'as eu devant les yeux, tu lui as craché dessus ! Tout ce que je fais depuis le début pour cette ville, tout ce pour quoi je suis née n'a servi à rien car MADAME a préféré cracher sur ce qu'on lui offrait ! Et tout ça pour quoi, pour quoi ?! Un amour de passage?! S'écrit toujours Emma. »

Sa voix était à présent cassante, blessée. La jeune femme s'était approchée dangereusement de Regina. Chacune pouvait maintenant sentir le souffle de l'autre. Des larmes auraient presque pu envahir les yeux d'Emma s'ils n'étaient pas aussi haineux.

« Quelle ironie qu'on se retrouve là d'ailleurs, si tu savais ! S'exclame-elle le souffle coupé.

_ Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal Emma, je n'ai jamais voulu ! Je… Soutient alors Regina, un sanglot s'étouffant dans sa gorge. »

Emma tourne dos à la Reine, et s'éloigne, fermant les yeux de douleur. Regina s'avance de nouveau vers la blonde qui ne bougeait plus.

« Pourquoi as-tu pris cette dague, POURQUOI ?! S'exclame soudain d'une voix cassée Regina. »

Sur ces mots, Emma se retourne brutalement et fait un pas vers Regina. Elle prend soudainement son visage entre ses mains et colle ses lèvres aux siennes. A leur contact, un cercle de feu les entoure instantanément. Un feu à la fois blanc et rouge, un feu chaud qui ne brule pas. Le baiser d'Emma coupe le souffle à la Reine. Au bout de quelques secondes, emportée par son intensité, elle se laisse aller aux lèvres de l'ancienne sauveuse. Sa bouche est froide, mais son baiser rempli de chaleur, d'un désir inavoué. Le cœur de Regina lui semble tantôt s'arrêter, puis reprendre à une cadence irréelle. La peau d'Emma redevient plus rosée.

Lorsqu'Emma accentua sa prise sur la Reine en la saisissant par les hanches et que celle-ci prise d'un élan, lui entoure le visage intensément, leur baiser se veut plus terrible encore. Le feu les entourant s'emballe et semble presque les consumer.

Ni Regina, ni Emma n'avait connu un baiser aussi inattendu qu'intense et passionné. Chacune ressent chaque battement de cœur, chaque souffle de l'autre. Leurs langues se contorsionnent en une danse torride. Leurs corps se rapprochent, voulant s'unir plus encore. Puis, aussi brutalement que ce baiser avait commencé, Emma se détache de la Reine. Lorsque leurs bouches se détachent, un souffle blanc intense s'échappe d'elles et s'étend sur la ville entière.

Emma fait brusquement dos à Regina. Sa peau blanchit de nouveau. Elle laisse échapper quelques mots, d'une voix aussi faible que les sanglots s'y accompagnant :

« Va-t'en. »

En un geste d'Emma, Regina disparaît dans une fumée noire épaisse et retrouve le décor de l'appartement de Mary Margaret. Celle-ci, affairée en cuisine, saute de surprise face à l'arrivée inopinée de Regina. La Reine eut tout juste le temps de reculer avant d'avoir un vertige. Mary Margareth s'élance vivement vers Regina, sonné.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Sanglote-elle alors dans ses mains, les yeux ne pouvant retenir ses larmes tandis qu'elle s'effondre, les genoux au sol tandis que Mary Margareth appose sa main contre son épaule, incompréhensive. »


	2. Chapitre 2 - Camelot

Je suis ravie d'avoir été lu et je me doute bien que cette OS est frustrante… Je n'avais pas vraiment d'idée pour en constituer une véritable fiction, mais je crois avoir trouvé un bon filon ! J'espère que la suite va vous plaire, bien qu'elle n'était pas prévue ^^'. Je me suis mise à la place du lecteur et mince : j'aurais été trop frustrée de rester sur cette note. Enfin, je vous préviens tout de même, la guimauve, ce n'est pas mon truc ! Ahahah !

Attention : SPOILERS 5x02

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 _Chapitre 2_

 **Camelot / 6 semaines auparavant…**

 **20h30**

Après avoir sauvé Robin, Emma se précipite dans les escaliers. Avant d'avoir le temps de s'enfermer dans une pièce, elle s'écroule sur une marche.

Accablée, elle se tient le visage dans les mains, réfléchissant à la vitesse de l'éclair… Seulement, une voix un peu trop familière la sort de sa torpeur.

« Toute magie a un prix.

_ Oui ça va ! Je connais le refrain. Répond la jeune blonde, agacée.

_ Tu viens de sauver une vie qui était condamnée Tu sais contre quoi échanger cette faveur je suppose ? »

Emma eut un mouvement de flottement, réalisant tout à coup que quelqu'un d'autre devrait payer de son acte.

« Ça doit être de famille d'échanger une vie contre une autre. Lance sarcastiquement Rumplestilskin.

_ Hors de question que quelqu'un d'autre que moi paie les conséquences de mes actes. S'agace Emma en se relevant et en prenant un chemin prédéfini.

_ Et comment comptes-tu mourir alors que tu es immortelle, Ténébreuse ? Rit Rumplestilkin.

_ Ne m'appelles pas comme ça. Répond Emma, de plus en plus agacée. »

Emma décide d'ignorer le crocodile et se dirige vers la salle d'études de Merlin. Elle se dirige vers la bibliothèque et épluche les grimoires.

 _« Potions »_

« Parfait. Se dit-elle en prenant en main le gros livre. »

Emma se saisit difficilement du grimoire et le laisse lourdement tomber sur le bureau en bois chancelant légèrement. Tout y est inscrit en runes. Pourtant, Emma parvient parfaitement à en saisir le sens.

« Que… Laisse-t-elle échapper, incompréhensive.

_ Tu bénéficie des savoirs accumulés depuis des siècles par les Ténébreux. Répond Rumplestilskin, l'observant au loin en étant accouché à un mur. »

Ne se posant pas plus de questions, Emma fait défiler les pages entre ses doigts jusqu'à enfin trouver l'objet de ses convoitises.

Elle lit à présent la liste des ingrédients, plutôt ravie de son idée. Observant l'ensemble de la pièce, il ne devrait pas être difficile de tout trouver ici.

« Tu n'y pense tout de même pas. Répond Rumplestilskin, tandis qu'Emma s'évertuait à l'ignorer tout en récoltant plusieurs fioles dans les armoires environnantes. »

La moitié de la nuit passant, Emma était sur le point de terminer sa potion sous le regard désabusé de Rumplestilskin qui s'évertuait à vouloir la faire changer d'avis.

« Je n'avais jamais connu un Ténébreux aussi têtu que toi ! S'agace sa vision. »

Emma laisse échapper un sourire lorsqu'une main vint toquer à la porte en bois. La blonde eut tout juste le temps d'éteindre le feu sous le chaudron lorsque la porte s'ouvre et laisse apparaitre Snow, le visage inquiet.

« Emma ? L'interpelle-t-elle timidement.

_ Oui ? Lui répond-t-elle, relevant la tête de son grimoire.

_ Tu vas bien ? Ca fait des heures que tu es enfermée ici.

_ Oui… Tu sais, à présent, je ne peux plus dormir alors… Je préfère faire des recherches sur Merlin pendant mon temps libre. Ment-elle en un mince sourire. »

Snow s'approche de sa fille et du livre, mais n'y voit que des runes incompréhensibles pour elle. Elle sourit alors d'un air compatissant à sa fille, se permet d'apposer un baiser sur son front et la laisse à ses occupations.

« Le bal nous a tous épuisés. N'hésite pas à venir nous voir si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit.

_ Oui, Maman. Répond Emma en retournant à ses occupations. »

Snow accorde un dernier regard à sa fille avant de sortir de la pièce.

« Elle a peur de toi, ça se voit. Dit tout à coup Rumplestilskin.

_ N'importe quoi. Répond Emma.

_ Entendre des voix n'est jamais bon signe chez les mortels Miss Swan. »

Emma fait abstraction de sa vision et retourne à son chaudron.

« Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre au fait ? Tu sais, quand la potion fera effet.

_ Mes parents et Regina trouveront bien une solution pour sortir les ténèbres de ce corps. »

Le Crocodile se met alors à rire à gorge déployé, d'un éclat inquiétant.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tout ça te fait rire d'abord ? S'exclame Emma, de plus en plus agacée.

_ Déjà l'idée d'enlever les Ténèbres à un Ténébreux, je trouve ça terriblement ridicule. »

Emma roule des yeux en entendant la réplique cinglante de sa vision.

« Puis, tu crois peut-être qu'échanger de corps est facile ? En particulier avec ta magie. Tu arrives à peine à te contrôler en ce moment même. Tu penses sérieusement que ton homme des bois parviendra à maîtriser ton corps et tes pouvoirs en un quart de seconde ? Répond sarcastiquement Rumplestilskin. »

Emma se stoppe instantanément. Rumplestilskin n'avait pas tord. Elle n'avait pas pensé à ce détail. Elle se mise alors à finir la potion doucement tout en réfléchissant ardemment à une solution.


	3. Chapitre 3 - Camelot - Storybrooke

_Chapitre 3_

 **Camelot – 06h**

« Oh non, pas cette cellule encore ! S'échappe la voix de Rumplestilskin dans le calme environnant. »

Emma ignore de nouveau les dires de sa vision, qui en profite pour disparaître.

« Enfin de l'air ! S'exclame-t-elle pour elle seule. »

Emma se trouve dans l'ancienne prison de Rumplestilskin. Si elle avait déjà pu supporter la magie d'un ténébreux, elle pourrait supporter la sienne. Elle avait mis des heures à parvenir jusqu'à ces lieux, se retrouvant sans cesse devant des portes de cellule se ressemblant sans être les bonnes.

Elle s'enferme dans la prison, puis touche les barreaux, qui s'illuminent d'une lueur rouge.

« Décidément, tu ne peux déjà plus t'en passer. Reprit sa vision ayant refait son apparition. »

Emma se contente d'un regard noir en direction de l'ancien Ténébreux.

« Que tu le veuilles ou non, les ténèbres font déjà parties de toi. Regarde, tu es même en train d'échanger ta pauvre situation avec celle d'un innocent.

_ Non, c'est faux, je lui… Oh et puis, vas te faire foutre. Je ne vois même pas pourquoi je continue à te parler, vision de malheur ! S'exclame Emma »

Emma pouvait, malgré elle, entendre la voix de Regina la reprendre d'un « Langage Miss Swan ! ». La blonde s'en amuse.

« Et comment vas-tu faire si ça ne marche pas et que tu restes coincée ici petite maline ?

_ Au moins, je ne pourrais faire de mal à personne. Maintenant, tais-toi, j'ai besoin de me concentrer. »

La vision de Rumplestilskin roule des yeux tandis qu'Emma s'assoit en tailleur au milieu de la cellule. Elle ferme les yeux, inspire et expire profondément.

Dans sa tête se dessine le regard, la barbe, le corps de Robin Hood. Sans être distraite, elle avale la potion d'une traite.

Elle continue de ne voir que le visage de Robin Hood, jusqu'à ce que sa vision s'assombrisse. Ecroulée, Emma sent son âme quitter son corps sans qu'elle ne puisse le contrôler.

 **Storybrooke - Regina**

Regina se retrouve sur le peloton de sa maison en un nuage de fumée violette. Elle cherche fébrilement ses clés, les mains tremblantes. N'arrivant pas à coordonner ses gestes, elle décide de s'asseoir sur les premières marches devançant sa porte d'entrée.

Regina n'était pas parvenue à rester une seconde de plus chez les Charming. Décontenancée, elle avait préféré s'éclipser.

Il faisait froid, mais Regina ignorait maintenant la météo. Elle prend son visage entre ses mains, tentant de retrouver sa contenance. Elle ferme les yeux et sent encore le baiser passionnel, fougueux, mais aussi colérique de la blonde sur ses lèvres. Elle sent encore sa magie lui traverser les mains, finir en picotement du bout de ses doigts. Les battements de son cœur ne s'étaient pas atténués, bien au contraire. Et la chaleur des flammes l'entourant la berçait toujours d'une douce chaleur.

Regina reprenait peu à peu une respiration en quelque sorte « normale » lorsqu'une voix vint la sortir de ses sensations.

« Regina ! S'exclame Robin en accourant vers elle. »

La Reine lui accorde un faible sourire. Le jeune homme arrive à sa hauteur. Il lui saisit le bras, l'entraîne vers lui et lui accorde un long et intense baiser… La brune se fit soudainement la réflexion que celui-ci n'avait plus aucun goût face à ce qu'elle venait de vivre.

Robin s'efface de Regina, qui arbore un visage déçu et presque inquiet.

« Emma t'as fait du mal, elle t'a fait quelque chose ?! Tout le monde dans la ville a senti une vague blanche les transporter ! Lui demande-t-il, inquiet. »

Regina se sentit presque rougir.

« Emma ne me ferait jamais de mal voyons ! S'exclame la Reine en se détachant de Robin et en gardant une distance entre eux. »

Robin fut surpris par l'attitude froide et distante de sa partenaire.

« Je te sens… déboussolée. Dit-il doucement, presque blessé.

_ Je suis… fatiguée. Fatiguée et inquiète. Il faut que je rentre me reposer. Dit-elle avant de retrouver enfin ses clés dans sa poche et de s'enfermer chez elle. »

Regina ferme doucement la porte d'entrée et s'adosse contre celle-ci. Elle s'y laisse tomber jusqu'à se retrouver au sol, puis souffle lourdement. Elle ne savait pas encore si ce soupir était pour Robin ou Emma… Seulement, elle se faisait violence pour ne plus penser à cette dernière.

 **Storybrooke – Emma**

La blonde rentre chez elle, des larmes de colère dévalant son visage. Reprenant ses esprits, elle ferme les yeux et invoque sa magie afin de réparer les pots cassés dans sa nouvelle maison. Puis, en un clin d'œil, la jeune femme se change et enfile une robe noire, plus décontractée.

Emma se mise à tourner en rond en se tenant la tête.

Elle ne faisait qu'entendre, dans sa tête, son prénom dans la bouche de Regina et devinait qu'elle entendait là ses pensées… Son prénom revenant sans cesse au son de sa voix la rendait dingue tout en lui rappelant des souvenirs douloureux.

« Regina… ! Implore-t-elle silencieusement. »

Voilà pourquoi il lui fallait Excalibur, voilà pourquoi elle devait se débarrasser de ses dernières attaches… La Reine avait auparavant raison, « l'amour est une faiblesse » et à présent, il l'a faisait véritablement souffrir.

En colère, la blonde se dirige vers la cave où se trouve l'épée, espérant désespérément que la voix de Regina raisonnant dans sa tête se calme.


	4. Chapitre 4 - Camelot - Storybrooke

_Petit éclaircissement sur le chapitre 3_ : il faut comprendre que, ma théorie est que lorsque l'on pense très fort, ou que l'on prononce le nom du Ténébreux de sorte à l'appeler (ici, en l'occurrence, Emma), elle l'entend et choisit d'accéder à la demande ou pas.

* * *

 _Chapitre 4_

 **Camelot – 6h15.**

Emma lève les yeux et aperçoit un plafond en pierre blanche. Ses yeux s'habituant petit à petit à la lumière, elle se relève légèrement et sent une vague de fraicheur dans sa nuque. Elle y appose sa main et remonte le long de son cuir chevelu.

Ses cheveux sont courts. Elle met à présent ses deux mains autour de sa bouche, y ressent une barbe. Ses propres mains sont d'ailleurs plus grandes.

Le cœur d'Emma bondit.

Elle avait réussi. Oui, elle avait bien permuté de corps entre Robin et elle. Elle espérait au fond d'elle qu'elle réussirait à duper la mort elle-même. A peine a-t-elle finit de penser qu'une main chaude et douce vint se poser sur son épaule dénudée.

Elle sent tout à coup un parfum, un de ceux qu'elle reconnaitrait entre milles. Elle tourne les yeux et voit Regina, encore endormie. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait la reine sans son maquillage, presque… innocente.

« Regina… Murmure-t-elle en une voix rauque qu'elle aurait elle-même à peine reconnue. »

La jeune femme ouvre doucement les yeux, la regardant avec tendresse. Le cœur d'Emma fit un bond de plus dans sa poitrine. Regina s'accoude alors, sa nuisette de soie recouvrant à peine sa poitrine.

Emma rougit et détourne le regard… Elle est pourtant tentée d'en faire tout le contraire.

« Ça ne va pas ? Demande doucement la reine en posant à présent sa main dans son dos. »

Emma est traversée d'un frisson.

« Si, si ça va. Nous ferions mieux de nous lever pour… avancer dans nos recherches tu ne crois pas ? Demande-t-elle. »

La jeune femme acquiesce et se lève doucement. A peine fait-elle dos au corps de Robin qu'Emma tourne son regard. Elle ne peut s'empêcher d'admirer les courbes, les jambes et les fesses de la reine, si bien mises en valeur dans sa courte nuisette de soie verte. Lorsque Regina remit en place sa chevelure et tourne la tête en direction d'elle, Emma eut tout à coup très chaud. Elle avait toujours trouvé l'attitude et l'allure de la brune sexy… Seulement là, sa vision était au-delà des mots pour elle.

« Tu es sure que ça va ? Demande la reine, inquiète »

La brune incline alors sa tête sur le côté puis laisse glisser une bretelle de sa nuisette le long de son épaule jusqu'à son bras.

« Non, elle ne va quand même pas se changer devant… Pense alors Emma très vite. »

« Je, je vais me laver, hein ! S'exclame-t-elle alors tout haut en quittant le lit précipitamment pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. »

Lorsqu'elle ferme la porte, Emma a encore le souffle court. Elle en avait oublié la vie intime avec la Reine qui suivrait avec son changement de corps. Tout à coup, l'idée de cacher son changement de corps jusqu'à ce que la mort vienne la récupérer lui parût très difficile.

 **Storybrooke – Snow**

Snow n'avait pas compris cette vague blanche l'ayant transpercée tout à coup, provoquant une douce chaleur… Et encore moins l'arrivée surprise de Regina dans son salon. La jeune femme paraissait déboussolée, plus maîtresse d'elle-même. Ses joues étaient rouges, son rouge à lèvre habituel avait presque disparu et elle paraissait totalement perdue.

Lorsqu'elle s'éclipsa de nouveau sans une once d'explication, Mary Margaret décida de s'empresser d'aller toquer à la porte de la mairesse. Cela faisait à présent plus de 5 minutes qu'elle s'évertuait à tambouriner la porte.

« Regina ouvre moi, je sais que tu es là ! »

Tout à coup, elle entendit un claquement de talons caractéristique. Lorsque Regina fit son apparition, Snow s'empresse d'entrer sans sommation.

« Je t'en prie entre… Répondit exaspérée Regina.

_ C'était quoi ça ? S'exclama Snow à l'attention de la reine. »

Sans avoir sa réponse, les nains ainsi que Hook et Charmant pénètrent dans le jardin du manoir et se précipite sur les deux jeunes femmes.

« Vous avez senti ça tout à l'heure, hein ! Crie Grincheux.

_ Je crois qu'on l'a tous senti oui ! S'exclame alors Prof.

_ Snow, toi aussi tu l'as senti n'est-ce pas ! Tu crois que c'est en rapport avec Emma ?! Demande Charmant.

_ Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas sure, ce n'était pas maléfique du tout ! Répond Snow.

_ Oh non, c'était GENIAL même ! Crie alors Grincheux. »

Tout le monde se tourne alors vers le nain barbu, qui ne décollait pas le sourire planté sur son visage. Regina détourne très vite le regard, le visage gêné.

« Lorsque la vague est apparue, j'ai cru à un nouveau sort, mais c'était doux, chaud, ça m'a rappelé les meilleures moments de ma vie. Dit doucement Grincheux, retrouvant presque son âme de rêveur. »

Tout le monde autour du nain semble soudainement d'accord avec cette vision. Prof prit alors la parole.

« Oh oui, on aurait dit l'effet du véritable b…

_ Bon ! Ça ne sert à rien de supposer tant qu'on ne connait pas le fin mot de l'histoire ! Coupe tout à coup Regina. »

Tout le monde se tourne cette fois vers Regina, restée silencieuse jusqu'à présent.

« Le plus important aujourd'hui, c'est de sauver Emma. Alors oublions ce… Truc, et préparons un plan. Dit-elle sévèrement. »

Snow observe à présent Regina du coin de l'œil. Celle-ci tentait de cacher une gêne, mais la jeune femme voyait clair dans le visage de la Reine. Elle la connaissait depuis assez longtemps pour la décrypter.

 **Storybrooke – Emma**

« Pourquoi j'ai fait ça, pourquoi j'ai fait ça ! Ne faisait-elle que répéter en boucle en tournant autour d'elle-même.

_ Arrêtes, tu me files le tournis. S'exclame la voix de Rumplestilskin au loin.

_ Bon, les voix se sont calmées, c'est déjà ça ! Bon Dieu, je suis la Ténébreuse, alors pourquoi ça me rend toujours aussi…

_ Vulnérable ? Répond tout à coup Rumplestilskin, suivit d'un gloussement des plus agaçant. »

Emma fusille du regard sa vision.

« Il faut que je trouve une solution.

_ La seule, c'est de reconstituer Excalibur.

_ Je pourrais, je ne sais pas, ré effacer ses souvenirs. Réfléchit la jeune blonde, tout haut.

_ Tu t'en fiches ! Le plus important, c'est le pouvoir. Affirme le crocodile. »

Emma s'agaçant de plus en plus s'approche dangereusement de sa vision, le regard noir.

« Tu sais très bien que je me fiche du pouvoir. Ce que je veux, c'est ne plus avoir mal ! Crie-t-elle, de rage en se tenant le cœur.

_ Alors… Commence à dire Rumplestilskin en tournant autour de la jeune femme. Reconstitue Excalibur. Et tu ne seras plus jamais influencée par l'attachement. »

Emma quitte alors la pièce et sa maison, déterminée.


	5. Chapitre 5 - Camelot - Storybrooke

_Chapitre 5_

 **Camelot – 6h50**

Emma sort enfin de la salle de bain, habillée avec les seuls vêtements qu'elle ait pu trouver. A son grand soulagement, Regina était elle aussi en tenue. Elle portait une longue robe noire très simple, qui mettait en valeur ses courbes.

Emma ne se rendait plus compte du regard insistant qu'elle posait sur le corps de la Reine.

« Robin. Robin ! S'exclame-t-elle à son encontre. »

Emma relève soudainement les yeux, comprenant que Regina s'adressait à elle. La jeune femme s'approche dangereusement d'elle, le regard intriguant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, tu es étrange ce matin.

_ Rien du tout. Ment-elle.

_ Non, non. Il y a quelque chose que tu me caches, tu me regarde avec des yeux… »

Regina laisse planer sa phrase, réalisant que le prénom d'Emma lui était venu soudainement en tête.

« Peu importe. Achève-t-elle. »

Par reflexe, Regina appose des lèvres sur celle du corps de Robin. Emma, surprise, ne sourcille pas. Sa bouche est douce, chaude et terriblement tentatrice. Une vague la submerge alors à son contact. Alors que son visage s'éloigne du sien, son regard plonge dans le sien et il semblerait presque qu'elle réussisse à sonder son âme.

Son regard est intrigué, mais Regina n'approfondit pas plus sa pensée.

« Allez viens. On doit surement nous attendre dans le bureau de Merlin. »

Emma suit ainsi la Reine au travers des couloirs. Elle prend soin de rester derrière elle, admirant son corps, terriblement gênée. Pourquoi avait-elle sans cesse ce regard séducteur ?

Emma reste dans ses pensées et n'en décolle pas, malgré leur arrivée dans la pièce.

Snow et Charmant marchaient en rond, tous les deux, l'une ayant l'air paniqué. D'ailleurs, à l'arrivée du couple, elle se précipite sur la reine sans s'arrêter de parler.

« Regina, Seigneur, on ne trouve plus Emma, elle a disparu, je ne sais pas où elle est allée, peut-être qu'elle s'est faite enlevé je ne sais pas, peut-être qu'il s'est passé quelque chose avec ses pouvoirs, Seigneur on la cherche déjà partout et et…

_ Attend attend, mais calme toi ! S'écrit alors Régina. »

Emma quant à elle était toujours silencieuse, plongée dans ses pensées. Elle se remémorait plusieurs moments avec Regina, à commencer par les premiers. Son premier regard sur elle avait été admiratif. Admiratif d'une telle réussite, de ce qu'elle dégageait, de sa beauté, de sa force. Puis, elle s'était mise à la détester. Elle qui s'était évertuée à l'empêcher de voir Henry, elle ne voyait en elle qu'une mauvaise chose. Puis, en continuant de la sonder, de la connaitre, l'admiration était revenue. Regina est une femme si forte, si puissante, si… Son regard sur elle, d'une intensité remarquable lui provoquait souvent des battements de cœur plus forts encore. Sa force, son caractère, son mérite l'encourageaient à la rendre heureuse. Après tout, pourquoi elle n'avait pas droit au bonheur, de trouver sa fin heureuse ? Un côté d'elle-même s'en voulait de ne être parvenue à cette tâche. Elle avait sans cesse l'impression que Regina la sauvé, qu'elle-même sauvait Regina, que cette danse était sans fin entre elles. Comment parvenir à lui donner sa fin heureuse si elles ne faisaient que de se sauver la vie mutuellement ?

Emma n'entendait pas la voix de Regina appeler Robin, et était toujours perdue dans ses souvenirs, en rongeant ses ongles. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle sentit la main de Regina sur son bras qu'elle sortit de ses pensées.

« Robin ! Commence à s'agacer Regina.

_ Oui, oui pardon. Répond Emma, du tac au tac. »

Le regard de Regina envers Emma n'avait jamais été aussi fort.

« Robin. Viens, il faut qu'on parle. Répond Regina d'un ton cassant. »

Regina entraîne alors Emma en dehors de la pièce. La Reine avait un doute, et il s'était confirmé par le ton tenu par Robin. Elle avait instantanément reconnu la moue renfrognée d'Emma… Bien qu'inquiète, elle concocta un plan aussi vite que l'éclair, signe de son mécontentement.

Lorsque le couple fut dans le couloir, Regina se tourne vers Robin.

« Tu n'as rien écouté n'est-ce pas ? Dit-elle d'un ton accusateur.

_ Non… Répond Emma, l'air coupable. »

La réponse et la mine de Robin conforta Regina dans son impression. Intérieurement, elle sourit. Elle s'accroche lascivement au cou de Robin et lui lance un regard aguicheur.

« J'ai tellement envie de toi… Laisse-t-elle planer.

_ Qu… Non. Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment. Répond Emma, décontenancée en déglutissant. »

Regina sourit de plus belle en collant son corps au sien. Elle laisse planer ses doigts autour du visage de Robin, ce qui constituait une véritable torture pour Emma.

« Oh, aller… S'il te plait… »

Emma ferme les yeux, partagée et terriblement envieuse de la jeune brune. Seulement, se jouer d'elle en étant dans le corps de son amant sonnait à son esprit comme une trahison.

« … Emma ! S'exclame la brune. »

Emma ouvre rapidement les yeux. Regina se recule alors du corps de Robin et fixe son regard, à la fois amusée, mais aussi terriblement en colère.

« J'aurais reconnu ce regard et cette attitude entre mille, Miss Swan ! Continue de clamer Regina, les bras croisés, fière d'elle. »

La sauveuse reste prostrée, presque honteuse, la bouche ouverte en une mine de stupéfaction assez amusante à voir.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous avez fait ? La questionne Régina, d'un ton moralisateur. »

 **Storybrooke – Regina**

La Reine s'était empressée de s'enfermer, seule, dans son caveau afin de retrouver plus de tranquillité et de réfléchir. Souhaitant coûte que coûte retrouver la mémoire, elle s'empare d'un coussin et le pose à même le sol.

Elle s'y installe en posture du lotus, ferme les yeux et entre en méditation. Cependant, son esprit ne cesse de se focaliser sur ses pensées concernant la sauveuse. Elle est assaillie de questions sans réponses : pourquoi étaient-ils à Storybrooke, pourquoi ses souvenirs avaient été effacés, comment avait-elle succombée aux Ténèbres et la principale : pourquoi a-t-elle cette attitude envers elle ?

Regina avait toujours eu une relation difficile avec la blonde, à mi-chemin entre la passion et l'adoration profonde. Elles ne s'étaient jamais vraiment haïe toute les deux, malgré les coups bas de chacune. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, Emma semblait avoir perdue cette confiance que Regina avait mis tant de temps à instaurer entre elles. Pourquoi ?

Puis, une question surgie, une question que la brune cherchait à tout prix d'éviter : pourquoi Emma l'avait-elle embrassé ?

En tentant d'oublier ce moment, il ne faisait que ressurgir dans l'esprit de Regina. Elle se souvient du goût de ses lèvres, ce baiser triste, désespéré, mais également terriblement avide, rempli de passion. Elle aurait pu s'attendre à de la froideur, mais il avait été tout autre. Il avait été chaud, brulant même.

Regina était perdue, et oubliait peu à peu sa méditation au profit de ses interrogations.

Profondément enfouie dans ses pensées, son corps faillit sortir de sa poitrine lorsqu'une voix grave la sortit de ses interrogations.

« Arrête ça ! S'exclame vivement la voix de l'ancienne sauveuse. »

Regina se laisse presque tomber de surprise, sursautant comme elle n'avait jamais sursauté.

« Arrêter quoi ? Demande-t-elle en se levant, vexée visiblement par l'arrivée inopportune de la jeune femme et de son effet sur elle.

_ De m'appeler sans arrêt. S'exclame de plus belle Emma en se tenant les tempes.

_ Je ne t'appelle pas je te signale. Je cherche juste une solution te concernant.

_Tu devrais t'éloigner de moi et penser moins fort.

_ Tu n'as qu'à apprendre à mieux contrôler ton pouvoir, Ténébreuse ! S'exclame vivement Regina, ayant remis son masque dure face à la blonde. »

Emma, le regard noir, s'approche dangereusement. Elle plante son regard dans les pupilles noisette de Regina. Son visage n'est à présent plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien.

« Je te hais. Chuchote soudainement Emma en un regard se voulant de plus en plus menaçant. »

Après plusieurs minutes à fixer la blonde, Regina, forte de sa répartie ne défaillie pas.

« C'est faux. Lui répond la brune, l'air presque hautain. »

Emma eut cette onde d'hésitation, cette onde de déstabilisation dans le regard qui la trahit immédiatement auprès de Regina. Pourtant, à peine quelques secondes plus tard, elle remet ce masque de dureté que la Reine arborait si souvent plusieurs années en arrière.

« Tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable. Continue et tu ne reverras plus jamais cet homme des bois misérable auquel tu tiens tant. Menace Emma. »

Regina soutient son regard, ne semblant pas affectée par les menaces de la Ténébreuse. Elle la saisit alors durement par le bras, l'approchant plus encore d'elle. Son nez toucherait presque le sien lorsque Regina lui répondit.

« Je te sauverais. »

Regina ressens de nouveau des picotements électriques dans la main dû à son contact avec Emma. Toute deux avait un regard déterminé lorsqu'Emma s'évanouie de nouveau dans un nuage de fumée.

Regina avait raison, la blonde ne pourrait jamais s'en prendre à Regina… En revanche, elle se fichait de Robin et était bien décidée à en découdre.


	6. Chapitre 6 - Camelot - Storybrooke

_Chapitre 6_

 **Camelot – 7h**

Emma baisse les yeux face au ton moralisateur de Regina, telle une gamine prise en flagrant délit de bêtise.

« Ecoute Regina. Il y a quelque chose que je ne t'ai pas dit concernant le sauvetage de Robin. »

Regina affiche tout à coup un air inquiet qui agace Emma. Pourquoi ? Elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de répondre à cette question intérieure.

« Toute magie a un prix. Sauver une vie en a un. Robin devait mourir. Affirme douloureusement Emma

_ Vous voulez dire que… Demande silencieusement Regina, se rappelant tout à coup l'effet de la bougie ayant causé la mort de sa mère… « Une vie contre une autre. »

_ Lorsque la mort reviendra chercher le corps de Robin, elle me prendra moi. Son âme sera encore dans mon corps. Vous n'aurez qu'à continuer à chercher comment débarrasser mon corps des ténèbres sans moi. Affirme courageusement Emma. »

Regina fixe intensément le regard de Robin, y devinant à présent les prunelles de la sauveuse.

« Il en est hors de question. Répond Regina, d'un air étrangement calme.

_ Quoi ? S'exclame Emma, décontenancée.

_ Vous ne donnerais pas votre vie à cause de moi Emma. J'assumerais le prix de ce sort.

_ Non ! S'exclame vivement Emma. »

Regina prit alors le bras d'Emma et l'approche d'elle, presque dangereusement.

« Tu n'as pas le choix. Murmure Regina »

Un frisson parcourut Emma, un frisson grisant. Le tutoiement qu'elle n'adoptait qu'en ce genre de cas à son égard la déboussole.

_ Regina… Soupire Emma. »

Emma ne respirait presque plus, déstabilisée par l'odeur si caractéristique de la jeune reine et par sa proximité. Elle s'auto persuade qu'avoir échangé de corps avec Robin en était la cause, mais force était d'admettre qu'Emma perdait tous ses moyens face à Regina. Ce phénomène avait commencé déjà à Neverland, mais ici, il ne faisait qu'augmenter.

La brune adopte un regard inquiet, suppliant… Elle s'efforce également de cacher le feu qui l'anime lorsque la proximité entre Emma et elle est plus importante. Cet effort, elle avait l'impression de le faire depuis des lustres. La brune mettait tout cela sur le compte de la magie qui les liait. Elle tentait de l'éteindre désespérément avec Robin.

Au fond, chacune d'elle reniait les sensations s'emparant d'elles en la présence de l'autre, ce qui ne faisait que les démultiplier.

« Où est votre corps ? Demande Regina, d'un ton plus doux.

_ Dans… L'ancienne cellule de Rumplestilskin, au sein du château de mes parents. Répond Emma, sans parvenir à mentir d'avantage à la brune.

_ Et comment annule-t-on l'effet de la potion ? Lui chuchote Regina tout en gardant le contact avec son interlocutrice.

_ Par un… Un… Un vrai baiser d'amour. Bégaie la blonde. »

Regina n'affiche pas de mine surprise. Elle s'attendait à cette réponse.

« Robin est censé être mon véritable amour… Dit tout naturellement Regina. »

Pourquoi ce simple fait avait sans cesse le don de serrer le cœur de la blonde ? Une fois encore, Emma ne s'en formalisa pas. Elle préférait d'ailleurs tenter de ne pas réfléchir du tout. A chaque parole de Regina, Emma suffoquait de l'intérieur.

« … Peut-être que ça marchera avec son corps. Achève-t-elle en fixant toujours la blonde. »

Regina s'évertue à fixer le regard profond d'Emma. Elle n'avait plus l'impression d'avoir Robin en face d'elle, malgré son apparence physique. Cédant à son attraction, Regina saisit le visage d'Emma et fondit ses lèvres aux siennes.

La sensation que toute deux se mirent à éprouver était indescriptible. Un feu les envahissait, un feu électrisant, un orage, une tornade, une apocalypse s'emparait de leur corps. Ni l'une, ni l'autre n'avait encore jamais rien éprouvé de pareil.

C'était au-delà des mots, au-delà de tout concept.

Ce baiser était lent. Emma brise la barrière de ses lèvres et sa langue entre en contact avec celle de la brune. Sans qu'elles ne puissent s'en apercevoir, à ce contact sensuel, les murs autour d'elle se fissurèrent.

Leurs langues entament une danse torride, sensuel et ce baiser lent devient vite passionnel, avide. Ne quittant pas les lèvres de celle de la brune, Emma fait virevolter Regina et la plaque contre un des murs les entourant, y créant une fissure plus grosse encore, menaçant presque le mur de s'écrouler. Lorsque Regina attrape sauvagement les cheveux du corps de Robin, emportée par son excitation, toute deux se sépare.

Dès que leurs lèvres se quittèrent, une vague puissante s'échappe de leur deux corps, faisant tomber le corps de Robin sur le sol et plaquant Regina plus encore contre le mur.

Regina se précipite alors sur son corps tombé, inquiète.

« Emma ! S'écrit-elle. »

Cependant, lorsque les pupilles de l'homme tombé sur le sol s'ouvrent de nouveau, Regina y reconnait instantanément Robin.

 **Storybrooke – Emma**

Emma avait une idée derrière la tête. Elle se mit en lisière de la forêt et ferma les yeux. Remplie d'une concentration extrême, elle parvint à se téléporter aux abords d'un campement. Elle y aperçut Robin, souriant innocemment à ses amis, au détour d'une conversation semblant amusante. Emma grimaça et ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un juron.

« Abruti. Dit-elle, le regard noircit de colère. »

Emma fit un tour de main, et l'homme de bois se vit fondre dans son habituel nuage de fumée. La Ténébreuse marqua un sourire carnassier avant de s'échapper, elle aussi, en ne manquant pas le regard et l'air paniqué de sa troupe d'amis.

Elle se retrouva dans un lieu isolé, dont personne ne connaissait l'existence, au fin fond des sous-sols de sa maison. Robin était attaché. Emma soutint un regard cruel qui n'annonçait rien de bon.


	7. Chapitre 7 - Storybrooke - Camelot

Bonsoir à tous ! Comme il s'avére que le chapitre 7 est court, je vous le poste en même temps que le 6, histoire d'avoir doublement de plaisir ! J'espère que l'histoire vous plais et que vous prenez plaisir à la lire ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Chapitre 7_

 **Storybrooke – Robin**

Robin était secoué, nauséeux de sa soudaine téléportation. La Ténébreuse se tenait devant lui et le fixait. Robin était presque effrayé par l'attitude si froide, par la noirceur s'émanant d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe l'écureuil, t'as perdu ta langue ? S'exclame la blonde en faisant un geste de la main. »

Soudain, Robin crut s'étrangler, comme si Emma lui avait réellement ôté la langue. Celle-ci ria jusqu'à permettre de nouveau à Robin de s'exprimer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, tu ne fais déjà pas assez de mal ? S'écrit Robin, en colère. »

Le regard d'Emma se noircit plus encore.

« Parce qu'on s'est préoccupé du mal qu'on m'a fait, à moi ? Commence-t-elle à répondre, sèchement. »

Emma s'approche alors dangereusement de Robin.

« Parce que TU t'es préoccupé du mal que tu as pu faire misérable crapaud ?! Peut-être que Regina a pu sauver ta déplorable carcasse tout ce temps, mais maintenant, elle n'est plus là pour te protéger ! Se met à crier Emma. »

Grâce à ses pouvoirs, Emma fit immédiatement sauter les cordes reliant les mains de Robin. Celui-ci tenta de se ruer vers elle, mais la Ténébreuse le stoppa d'un geste.

« Si tu croyais pouvoir m'avoir si facilement. Lui dit-elle, d'un air méprisable. »

Emma planta alors sa main dans le torse de Robin, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Elle s'en saisit, et le sortit, conquérante tout en laissant tomber le jeune homme.

« Si je ne me retenais pas, je l'écraserais sur le champ… Dit-elle tout en admirant le cœur qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. »

Emma se mit à le serrer, ce qui arracha de nouveau un supplice de la bouche de Robin.

« Tu me seras plus utile vivant que mort de toute façon. Lui dit-elle, d'un sourire carnassier. »

Emma se mise alors à lui tourner autour dangereusement tandis que Robin la regardait avec toujours autant de haine.

« Tout d'abord, tu vas arrêter de côtoyer Regina. Commença à ordonner Emma.

_ Pourquoi ? Lui demande-t-il, d'un ton dur.

_ Pourquoi ? Mais parce que tu es un idiot, mieux vaut encore que tu restes loin d'elle ! S'écrie Emma, colérique, comme si sa réponse était d'une évident simple. »

Elle fit dos à Robin, chuchotant alors une phrase presque inaudible.

« Tu ne l'as mérite tellement pas. »

Robin accentua son regard noir sur la Ténébreuse. Celle-ci se retourna de nouveau et lui fit face.

« Puis, tu vas attirer Arthur vers moi. Dit-elle doucement, l'air conquérant. »

 **Camelot**

Regina débarqua en fracas dans le bureau de Merlin, arrachant un sursaut de surprise au couple Charmant.

Robin, après avoir repris ses esprits, peina à suivre Regina tellement cette dernière marchait vite.

« Vous avez senti ce tremblement de terre ? S'inquiéta Emma lorsque Regina pénétra dans la pièce.

_ Je sais où se trouve Emma. Coupa Regina.

_ Quoi ? Mais comm-

_ Pas le temps de vous expliquer. Coupa de nouveau Regina en emmenant tout le groupe en un nuage de fumée vers les anciens cachots de Rumplestilskin. »


	8. Chapitre 8 - Camelot - Storybrooke

_Chapitre 8_

 **Camelot**

En un nuage de fumée violette, Emma aperçut avec stupéfaction Regina, ses parents, ainsi que Robin et Hook apparaître devant ses yeux.

Emma avait les poignets enchaînés et fixait Regina sans rien dire. La brune, ne voulant admettre sa gêne, baissa les yeux et se racla la gorge.

Snow et Charmant n'avaient rien vu de l'échange de regard entre Regina et leur fille. Rapidement, ils se précipitèrent sur les barreaux de la prison.

« NON ! Cria subitement Emma. »

Il était trop tard, Snow avait touché un des barreaux lorsqu'elle fut projetée en arrière violemment. Charmant accourut rapidement vers sa femme, paniqué. Il fut rapidement rassurée de voir qu'elle n'avait rien.

« Personne ne peut plus me sortir d'ici.

_ Qu'as-tu fais Emma ? Demande Hook, la respiration coupée.

_ J'ai jeté un sort à la prison, personne ne peut me sortir d'ici... Regina. Fixa tout à coup intensément la blonde. »

La Reine eut de nouveau le courage de regarder Emma dans les yeux. L'intensité dans le regard de chacune avait changé et, même si leurs échange visuel n'avait duré que quelques secondes, il leur semblait durer une éternité. Personne ne remarqua la lueur nouvelle s'emparant d'elles.

« Il faut que je vous parle… Ordonne presque Emma, d'un ton grave.

_ … Seule. Finit-elle par dire en faisant comprendre aux autres qu'ils n'étaient plus les bienvenues. »

L'ensemble du groupe accepta silencieusement de partir, comprenant chacun que la personne la plus qualifiée à comprendre Emma en ces instants sombres était très probablement la Reine.

Lorsqu'elles furent enfin seules, la blonde prit en première la parole.

« Redonnez-moi de la potion.

_ Il en est hors de question. Répondit calmement la brune.

_ Regina… Soupira las Emma. »

Regina s'éclipsa en un rayon de fumée pour réapparaître dans la cellule d'Emma, face à elle.

« Je suis venue pour vous sauver. Affirme durement Regina.

_ Et je me suis sacrifiée pour que vous ayez votre fin heureuse ! S'écria Emma.

_ Ce n'est pas une fin heureuse, pas MA fin heureuse Miss Swan ! Vous ne l'obtiendrez jamais de cette façon, surtout pas si vous mourrez ! S'écria plus vivement encore Regina. »

Emma afficha une mine surprise face aux propos de la Reine, d'ordinaire si pudique. Celle-ci soupira et fit un geste de la main qui libéra Emma de ses chaînes.

« Sortons d'ici. Ordonna Regina.

_ Je ne peux pas sortir, j'ai jeté un sort à cette cellule.

_ Et tout sort peut être brisé. Finit Regina, l'air grave. »

Toutes deux se regardèrent alors intensément. Emma se rapprocha de Regina, envahissant son espace personnel, sa ligne de sécurité. Regina repensait au baiser échangé avec Emma. Elle s'auto persuadait que le contre sort avait fonctionné grâce au corps de Robin, mais au fond, elle savait… Oui, elle savait qu'elle avait embrassé Emma, que c'était cet échange avec elle et uniquement avec elle qui avait contré le pouvoir de la potion. Emma elle aussi repensait à son baiser avec Regina. Ses lèvres chaudes, sa langue voluptueuse dansant avec la sienne lui avait fait perdre pied. Alors que toutes deux repensaient à ce moment si particulier, une lueur orange apparut dans leurs pupilles, diffusant une faible lumière au travers de leurs corps et se répercutant sur la porte de la prison qui s'ouvrit doucement.

« Partons maintenant. Avait chuchoté la reine à l'égard d'Emma, les yeux ternis d'une faiblesse qu'elle tentait de dissimuler. »

Regina avait quitté le regard d'Emma, gênée. Toutes deux n'eurent cependant pas remarqué la paire d'yeux ayant observé attentivement leur étrange et intense échange…

 **Storybrooke – Regina**

Cela faisait des heures que Regina n'avait pas revu Robin, pas depuis leur dernier échange, plutôt distant et froid. Pourtant, ses pensées ne cessaient d'être orientées vers Emma.

La brune savait qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule vraie raison au comportement de l'ancienne sauveuse : elle voulait se venger.

Et Regina ne pouvait l'en blâmer. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien ce sentiment destructeur, poussant n'importe quel être à succomber à la noirceur. Regina ne jugeait pas Emma, elle la comprenait… Et ce devait être la seule à avoir le pouvoir de le faire.

Regina se dirigea vivement vers l'appartement de Snow. Elle devait la sauver, coûte que coûte. Lorsque la jeune femme ouvrit à l'ancienne Maire, elle afficha une mine surprise avant de la laisser entrer, sans émettre un seul mot.

« On doit parler. C'est à propos d'Emma. Je crois qu'elle veut se venger. Dit gravement Regina à Snow. »

Cette dernière resta silencieuse, ne sachant que répondre à la Reine.

« Regina, nous ne pouvons rien faire. Rien. Laisse échapper Snow en s'écroulant sur une chaise. »

Regina s'apprêtait à lui en rétorquer le contraire lorsqu'elle lui toucha l'épaule. Ce contact provoqua un flash chez la jeune femme. Un flash de Camelot, une bribe infime d'un souvenir douloureux.

Elle y voyait Emma, l'implorant du regard. Ses yeux étaient embrumés de larmes et elle lui chuchota d'un ton suppliant… « Aide-moi ».

Le flash se terminant brusquement, Regina recula vivement sa main de l'épaule de Snow et perdit l'équilibre. Mary Margaret se leva alors de sa chaise, s'approchant doucement d'une Regina sonnée.

« Emma… Laissa échapper malgré elle, dans un soupir de douleur Regina.

_ Regina ! Regina, est-ce que ça va ?! S'inquiéta immédiatement la jeune femme. »

Regina retrouva ses esprits, plantant son regard désespéré, en larmes vers Mary Margaret qui ne savait que faire de la situation.

Regina sentit son cœur se briser. Elle avait fait quelque chose de mal, elle avait fait souffrir Emma, elle en était à présent persuadée… Et cette idée lui donna envie de s'écrouler de douleur et de honte, sans qu'elle ne sache vraiment pourquoi…


	9. Chapitre 9 - Camelot

_Chapitre 9_

 **Camelot**

« Il faut que je vous parle Chuchota Robin à l'attention du groupe. »

Ils s'étaient enfermés dans une pièce, au bout du couloir, attendant la fin de l'échange entre Emma et Regina. Tous se retournèrent vers l'homme des bois, semblant en proie avec lui-même.

« Vous allez me prendre pour un dingue mais je crois que… Je crois que c'était moi. Il y a quelques heures, je ne sais pas comment, c'était moi dans cette cellule. Continue-t-il à chuchoter, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention d'Emma ou de Regina.

_ Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demande Charmant en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Je crois qu'Emma avait échangé son corps avec le mien. Répond-t-il le plus sérieux du monde.

_ Quoi ? Mais pourquoi aurait-elle fait une chose pareille ?! S'exclame incrédule Snow.

_ Peut-être pour échapper à son sort. Peut-être pensait-elle qu'elle s'en sortirait de cette manière. Avoue Robin durement.

_ N'importe quoi. Emma ne ferait jamais ça. Il doit y avoir une autre explication. Affirme Snow, presque choquée qu'une idée pareille ait pu émerger dans l'esprit de l'un d'entre eux.

_ Snow, écoute-moi. Ordonne Robin en lui saisissant le bras. »

Tous étaient figés, n'admettant pas les idées de Robin… Seulement, au fond d'eux, chacun doutait. Les ténèbres étaient si faciles à embrasser.

« J'étais dans son corps. Et je peux vous dire qu'Emma commence à devenir dangereuse. On doit protéger Regina, on doit nous protéger.

_ Non on doit l'aider ! S'exclame de plus en plus vivement Snow.

_ On peut peut-être l'aider autrement… Souffla Charmant, presque honteux de son idée subite. »

Sa femme se tourne alors vers lui, à la fois curieuse et effrayée par l'idée qu'Emma succombe aux ténèbres.

« On peut peut-être… La laisser enfermée. Pour la protéger, nous protéger, protéger tout le monde… Le temps de trouver un moyen. Emet Charmant d'une petite voix. »

Snow regarde Charmant, les yeux trahissant son désespoir et sa tristesse. Oui, elle savait que son mari avait raison, elle savait que pour le bien d'Emma, il fallait l'éloigner de tout, y compris d'eux… Elle ferme les yeux, retenant les larmes de couler face à la décision difficile que tous s'apprenaient à prendre.

« On ne doit rien dire à Regina. Souffle Snow. Elle ne sera jamais d'accord avec cette idée. Et si elle parvient à sortir, malheureusement…

_ Elle doit rester enfermée. Pour son bien. Pour le bien de tous. Croyez-moi. Achève Robin. »

Tous acquiescèrent. Seulement, personne ne perçut le corps de Regina, adossée à la porte. Elle écoutait attentivement ce qu'il se disait dans la pièce, horrifiée par l'idée d'enfermer Emma.

Elle n'était pas un monstre. Regina ne connaissait que trop bien ce sentiment d'être rejetée à cause de sa nature, à cause des mauvais choix que l'on pouvait faire.

Elle avait intimé à Emma de se taire en pointant son index vers sa bouche. Blessée par le comportement de ceux qui étaient censés être les proches de la blonde, de ceux qui étaient censés l'aimer, Regina quitta la porte et s'approcha de la ténébreuse, qui n'avait rien entendu de l'échange dur que venait d'avoir ses proches. Elle l'intima de la suivre jusqu'à la cellule.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Regina ? Demande inquiète Emma.

_ Miss Swan, vous allez devoir me faire confiance. Répond Regina en chuchotant et en fixant intensément la blonde. »

Le regard de la reine n'avait jamais été aussi suppliant. Emma dut se résoudre à écouter son amie. Consciente de l'accord tacite que venait de lui accorder la sauveuse, Regina prit en main les liens qui retenaient prisonniers les poignets d'Emma et les accrocha de nouveau, sous le regard surpris de la blonde.

« Vous n'êtes plus en sécurité maintenant. Pas avec eux.

_ Quoi ? Comment ça ?

_ Vous allez rester dans cette cellule et je reviendrais vous chercher. Je vais essayer de trouver une solution à tout ça, mais pour ça, faites-moi confiance. »

Emma fixe Regina, interrogatrice, tentant tant bien que mal de déceler le pourquoi du comment à travers son regard. Seulement, la brune coupe soudainement cet échange en s'attelant à accrocher les poignets de la jeune femme.

« Je n'accroche pas les chaines, vous pourrez vous en délivrez quand nous serons partis… »

Regina referme le dernier loquet des chaînes, le cœur lourd. Emma, incompréhensive, avait soudainement peur.

« Emma… Souffle-t-elle en se saisissant d'une de ses mains. Regina fixait de nouveau Emma dans les yeux, semblant presque sonder son âme.

_ Je vous fais confiance, Regina. »

La reine affiche un mince rictus, teinté de tristesse.

« N'ayez pas peur et attendez-moi ici. Je vous promets de revenir vous chercher. Nous allons y arriver. Dit Regina, confiante. »

Regina quitta doucement le regard d'Emma et referma la porte de la cellule. C'est alors que le groupe revient, curieux.

« Désolé je… Je n'ai pas réussis à ouvrir la porte, même avec ma magie. Souffle Regina en accordant un regard en coin à la sauveuse.

_ Ce n'est pas grave, nous trouverons un moyen. Sourit timidement Robin en prenant la brune par la main, se voulant rassurant. »

Regina parvint difficilement à cacher une mince écœuré face au groupe, et particulièrement face à Robin qui semblait ne pas avoir de difficultés à lui mentir ouvertement, même s'il pensait que tout ceci était pour son bien.

Lasse d'être toujours au centre des inquiétudes au détriment d'Emma, Regina lâcha la main de Robin et croisa les bras, déçue du comportement de chacun.

C'est ainsi que groupe repartit, n'omettant pas de rassurer faussement Emma. Regina se contenait, serrait le poing face à tant d'hypocrisie, en espérant que la blonde ne découvre jamais ce qu'elle savait déjà.


	10. Chapitre 10 - Camelot

Bonsoir à tous et à toutes ! Ces temps-ci, j'écris à une vitesse fulgurante alors je vous poste le chapitre suivant, qui va vous faire d'autant plus detester Robin. Le pauvre, je le rend vraiment misérable :D ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Chapitre 10_

 **Camelot**

En retournant à Camelot, Regina se contenait. Sans un mot, elle avait décidé de s'enfermer dans sa chambre, seule, prétextant un besoin de réfléchir. En réalité, elle contenait sa rage, sa colère face à la solitude d'Emma. Elle en voulait à tout le monde. Elle en voulait à Snow et à Charmant d'accepter l'idée de rejeter leur fille, elle en voulait à Hook de ne pas avoir le courage de s'opposer à tout ça pour sa propre sécurité, par peur et par-dessus tout, elle en voulait à Robin. Il voulait la protéger, oui… Mais à quel prix ? Avait-il oublié qu'Emma avait donné sa vie, sa pureté pour assurer son bonheur ?

Regina se posait milles et une question. Après tout, l'aimait-il vraiment ? Qu'est-ce que l'amour sinon se battre pour le bonheur de l'autre à tout prix ? Robin avait toujours faillit en ce domaine, laissant la brune souffrir égoïstement. Son bonheur à elle incluait celui d'Emma et elle en voulait à Robin de ne pas le voir. L'amour, ce n'est pas compatible avec le mensonge, ce n'est pas de l'amour s'il faut être heureux au détriment du bonheur de quelqu'un d'autre. En quel honneur avait-elle le droit à bénéficier de cette fin heureuse si Emma n'avait pas la sienne ?

Regina pouvait ressentir ce qu'elle ressentait il y a plusieurs années, lorsque les rôles étaient inversés, lorsque le danger provenait d'elle-même, de sa noirceur. Elle savait qu'Emma pouvait s'en sortir. Elle croyait en elle. Elle croyait en elle avec la même force qu'Emma avait crue en elle quelques temps auparavant.

Lorsque Robin entra dans la pièce, il lui tint un regard compatissant, que Regina ne put soutenir. Elle s'assoit au bord du lit, ayant besoin de réfléchir plus encore. Robin la suivit et se plaça à côté d'elle.

« Regina… Je sais que c'est dur, mais… On arrivera à libérer Emma.

_ Je ne vois pas comment, si elle reste enfermée dans cette prison. Répond sèchement la reine.

_ Et bien, peut-être… Peut-être que ce n'est pas une si mauvaise chose après tout… Peut-être que de la tenir éloigner de tout ça pourra calmer sa magie. »

Regina se retourne vers Robin, arborant un visage à la fois horrifiée et terriblement en colère.

« Tu n'es pas sérieux j'espère !

_ Regina, je…

_ Emma a sans cesse été rejeté, toute sa vie ! Tu crois vraiment que l'abandonner de nouveau va arranger les choses ? Seule, elle se perdra, tu comprends ça ! S'écrie-t-elle. »

Regina arbore tout à coup un regard presque compréhensif… Mais elle ne pouvait cacher la déception qu'elle ressentait à cet instant.

« Non. Non, évidemment, tu ne peux pas comprendre ça. Personne ne le peut. Souffle-t-elle en croisant les bras et en faisant dos à Robin. »

Regina fixe à présent le sol, désespérée par l'attitude de son conjoint. Déçue, voire même bouleversée, elle tenta de cacher son mal être… En vain.

« Pourquoi dont personne ne comprend ? Chuchota-t-elle, étouffant un sanglot quasiment inaudible.

_ Regina… Souffle Robin en lui attrapant le poignet. »

Robin tourne délicatement la brune vers lui et la fixe, l'air désolé. Soudain, la brune sentit un contact froid autour de son poignet et sentit sa magie s'amenuiser jusqu'à s'épuiser complétement. Elle tourne la tête et voit avec horreur un bracelet de cuir lui entourant le poignet.

« Robin, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demande-t-elle, paniquée en tentant d'enlever le bracelet, en vain.

_ Regina, je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça. On ne peut pas te laisser sauver Emma de cette façon. Je…

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Robin, non ! S'écrie-t-elle, le regard paniqué et embrumé de larmes. »

Regina tente de nouveau d'enlever le bracelet, en vain. Son cœur battait la chamade. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi bouleversée et se sentit trahie. Le regard de Robin était triste et honteux, mais Regina n'en eut que faire.

« C'est pour ton bien, pour le bien de tous. Emma est dangereuse, je dois te protéger. Je sais que tu as la possibilité de la sortir de là… Hook a tout vu. Il a vu comment tu as pu ouvrir la porte de la cellule. »

Regina ne voyait plus rien autour d'elle, se croyant dans un cauchemar, souhaitant se réveiller à tout prix.

« Avec ça, tu ne pourras plus le faire. Finit Robin en désignant le bracelet de cuir noir.

_ … Tu n'es qu'un sale… Laisse échapper Regina, ne parvenant pas à finir sa phrase, blessée.

_ Je suis désolé Regina, je dois te protéger, nous devons nous protéger… Je… Je t'aime. Achève Robin en reculant, laissant la brune déchirée.

_ Non, tu ne m'aimes pas ! S'écrit Regina, blessée. »

Robin la fixa, d'un air désolé et meurtri par les mots durs de la jeune femme.

« Tu aimes que je t'aime. Ce que tu aimes, c'est ton reflet dans mes yeux, ce n'est pas… moi. Souffle-t-elle, réalisant avec douleur la vérité sortant de sa bouche. Tu ne veux pas mon bonheur… Tu veux le tien. Achève-t-elle. »

Robin recula plus encore, le regard fixé sur le sol. Un regard de honte, un regard réalisant que les mots sortant de la bouche de la brune ne pouvaient être que vrais… Même s'il n'était pas décidé à l'admettre.

« Je ne suis pas un objet Robin, pas TON objet. Tu ne peux pas me retenir, tu ne peux pas la sacrifier. Je la sauverais ! Crie Regina à l'encontre de son ancien amant. »

Il quitta la chambre, sans un mot. Regina ne put réprimer un élan de colère.

« Vas te faire foutre ! Laisse-t-elle échapper, cruellement en tapant violemment du poing contre la porte de bois. »

Regina se laisse alors tomber sur le sol, ne pouvant retenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Robin l'avait trahie, ils avaient tous abandonnés Emma. Tous, sauf elle. Et Regina était bien résignée la sauver, peu importe ce qui lui en coûterait…


	11. Chapitre 11 - Forêt Enchantée

Bonsoir à tous ! Une nouvelle insomnie, un nouveau chapitre... Je tenais à vous remercier pour vos reviews si positifs ! Ça m'encourage à continuer encore et à vous faire plaisir à travers cette fiction. Mon dada, c'est le réalisme alors, certes, ça ne va pas vite entre Emma et Regina... Mais ça avance. Et c'est ça qui est bon n'est ce pas ? :p ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et merci encore, vos avis me font toujours autant plaisir !

* * *

 _Chapitre 11_

 **La Forêt Enchantée**

La nuit était tombée sur la forêt enchantée. Regina était vidée, vidée d'avoir tant pleuré. Elle était toujours seule dans sa chambre désespérément vide et froide… Et ce n'était pas plus mal. Elle ne voulait voir personne.

Se relevant enfin après être restée plusieurs heures allongée, la reine se dirige vers son armoire qu'elle ouvre en grand. Elle se saisit d'un pantalon en cuir noir, d'une paire de bottes de la même couleur, d'un sac en bandoulière et d'une veste bordeaux chic épousant parfaitement ses formes. Elle forma un rapide chignon et se dirige rapidement vers une des lattes en bois du sol. Elle en sortit la dague d'Emma Swan et ferma les yeux.

« Emma, je t'appelle… Chuchote-t-elle au couteau. »

Tout à coup, la blonde apparut dans la chambre de la reine, décontenancée.

« Regina ? S'exclame-t-elle à son égard.

_ Chhhht ! Intime-t-elle à la blonde en lui plaquant la main sur la bouche. »

Toutes deux s'étaient considérablement rapprochées. Emma pouvait sentir le doux parfum de Regina, son souffle chaud, sa main sur ses lèvres et son regard l'implorant de se taire. Elle en fut électrisée. Puis, elle remarqua que les yeux de la brune étaient rouges, comme si elle venait de pleurer longuement. La poignée de la porte bougea tandis que des coups se firent entendre.

« On doit faire vite Emma. Je n'ai plus mes pouvoirs. Téléporte-nous dans la forêt. Lui chuchote-t-elle vivement. »

En un clin d'œil, les deux jeunes femmes s'évanouirent dans un nuage de fumée noire. Elles se retrouvèrent au beau milieu de la forêt enchantée. Il faisait subitement froid. Regina grelotta, mais n'y prêta plus attention et commença à avancer dans la forêt à tâtons.

« Venez. On doit avancer, rester toujours en mouvement. Ils vont nous chercher, et ils ne doivent absolument pas nous trouver.

_ Regina, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demande Emma.

_ Ils vont surement nous envoyer l'armée d'Arthur, nous allons devoir être prudentes et se cacher autant que possible.

_ Regina

_ Vous devriez enfiler un vêtement plus confortable, ça ne va pas être facile de.

_ Regina ! Finit par crier Emma, la coupant et la faisant se retourner, presque incrédule. »

Regina frissonnait. Elle ne savait si cela provenait du regard de la blonde ou du froid, mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas.

La sécurité d'Emma prenait le pas sur toutes ses pensées.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe à la fin ? Implore Emma, fragile. »

Regina avait à présent un regard de peine envers la sauveuse. Elle voulait tant la préserver, mais elle ne pouvait lui cacher la vérité éternellement.

« Emma… Ils… Robin a compris pour votre échange de corps. Il a… Il est parvenu à convaincre tes parents, ainsi que Hook que tu étais dangereuse, qu'il aurait soi-disant pu le sentir en toi. »

Le tutoiement était toujours de rigueur lorsque Regina tentait de rassurer la blonde. Emma croise les bras, arborant un air fragile et désolée qui brisa le cœur de la Reine.

« Ils… Voulaient te laisser enfermée. Mais je n'étais pas d'accord. Robin et Hook ont deviné mes intentions envers toi. C'est alors que Robin m'a collé ça ! S'écrie Regina en montrant douloureusement à la blonde le bracelet de cuir noir accroché à son poignet. »

« Pour m'empêcher de te sortir de là. »

Emma observa le bracelet, silencieuse et blessée. Non pas blessée par l'attitude des autres, mais blessée par ce que Regina avait subi… Par sa faute.

« Ce misérable… Ce… Ne parvenait pas à articuler Regina, prise de nouveau de colère.

_ Regina… Souffle Emma, la mine déconfite.

_ Emma. Peut-être… Peut-être qu'eux ne croient pas en toi… Mais moi si. Répond lourdement Regina en relevant la tête vers la blonde. »

Emma eut les yeux embrumés de larmes. Pour une fois, elle ne se sentait pas seule. Elle s'approcha lentement de Regina, le cœur à la fois lourd et léger. La brune ne bougeait pas, fixait le sol d'un air gêné. Doucement, Emma prit Regina dans ses bras.

A ce contact, la chaleur prit possession de leurs corps. Les bras de Regina prirent automatiquement autour de la taille de la blonde. Regina avait le nez enfouie dans la chevelure d'Emma, humant son parfum tout en ayant le cœur emballé. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de gêne, elle lâcha prise sur elle-même et se permit enfin de serrer plus fort encore la sauveuse, soulagée d'avoir pu la délivrer de cette horrible cellule. Emma avait le menton posé sur la veste douce de la reine, enfin détendu en ces temps noirs. Elle sentait le parfum de Regina, les battements de son cœur, son désarroi, sa peine mais aussi sa force. Ressentant la peau de son cou frôler sa joue, la blonde du réprimer une envie soudaine de gouter à la peau de la Reine.

« Merci… Chuchote alors la sauveuse à l'attention de la brune tout en la gardant dans son étreinte. »

Le souffle chaud de la blonde avait frôlé l'oreille de la reine, lui arrachant un frisson qu'elle ne put réprimer. Douloureusement, la blonde se détacha petit à petit de Regina, le froid envahissant de nouveau leur corps.

Regina n'osait toujours pas affronter le regard lourd d'Emma.

« Tu… Tu ferais mieux de te changer. La forêt n'est pas évidente à parcourir en robe, et il fait froid. Dit soudainement Regina à l'attention d'Emma. »

La blonde acquiesça et, en une fumée noire, arbora un jean, des bottes, une écharpe noire et une veste de laine grise.

« Allons trouver un abri maintenant. Sourit faiblement Regina. »

Emma la suivit, laissant apparaître un fin sourire se voulant chaleureux pour la reine. En la voyant détacher les branches du chemin, Emma dut réprimer une seconde envie, aussi soudaine que la première : saisir la main de la Reine. Elle se contenta alors de la fixer, tout en s'enfonçant plus profondément encore dans la forêt.

Au bout de deux heures de marches, Emma parvint à convaincre Regina de prendre refuge au sein d'une vieille bicoque en bois semblant être abandonné depuis des lustres perdu au beau milieu de la forêt. Lorsqu'elles entrèrent, la poussière vint leur chatouiller leur nez. Les branchages et les feuilles avaient pris possession de l'endroit.

Il n'y avait rien d'autre que le plancher et une cheminée nichée au fond de l'unique pièce de l'abri. Emma apposa ses mains et y crée un feu facilement.

Regina la dévisagea.

« Tu ne devrais pas utiliser ta magie.

_ Je ne l'utilise qu'en cas d'absolue nécessité… Comme maintenant. Rassura la blonde. »

Emma prit place en face du feu et se tourna vers Regina qui était restée debout, pensive.

« Viens. Ordonna doucement Emma en un mince sourire avant de désigner une place à ses côtés. »

Toujours aussi gênée par cette situation invraisemblable, Regina s'exécuta, trop fatiguée pour protester.

Lorsque la brune vint s'asseoir en tailleur aux côtés de la sauveuse, celle-ci sentit ses genoux frôler les siens.

« Donne-moi ta main. »

Regina fronça les sourcils tandis qu'Emma leva les yeux au ciel.

« Emma, je….

_ Donne-moi ta main. Insiste de nouveau Emma. »

Emma lui tendit ainsi sa main, qu'Emma prit dans la sienne. Puis, la blonde la ramena sur une de ses jambes, observant attentivement le bracelet entourant son poignet. Elle ne décela pas le doux malaise qu'elle provoquait chez la Reine.

Puis, Emma se mit à tirer sur le bracelet de toutes ses forces, sans succès.

« J'ai déjà essayé ça Miss Swan. Dit soudainement Regina, d'un air faussement désabusée.

_ Ça ne coutait rien d'essayer. Souffle Emma en abandonnant l'idée de vouloir enlever cette chaine magique. »

La main de Regina resta quelques secondes sur la jambe de la blonde avant que la brune la ramène à elle, pudique.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence, à observer le feu, Emma tourna son regard vers le visage de la brune. Elle avait les traits tirés, des cernes visibles et, accoudée à ses propres genoux, ses yeux semblaient se fermer de plus en plus.

« Tu devrais dormir. Conseille Emma.

_ Pourquoi tu n'es pas fatiguée ? Demande Regina, vexée de montrer sa faiblesse.

_ Les Ténébreux n'ont pas besoin de sommeil. »

Regina roula les yeux d'exaspération, non contente de se montrer plus faible que son compagnon de voyage.

« Et bien les Ténébreux ont bien de la chance ! S'exclama Regina sous le sourire, cette fois plus grand d'Emma »

Regina resta près du feu et s'allongea sur le sol, grimaçant à cause de la dureté et du froid du parquet.

« Alors c'est ça, être fugitive... Ce n'est que le retour du bâton quand on y pense. Grimace de nouveau Regina, allongée sur le dos. »

Emma regarde Regina, l'air désolé. Cette dernière le remarque et se corrige, de peur de blesser la blonde.

« Ce n'est pas de votre faute Miss Swan, j'ai pris ma décision seule. Dit-elle d'un ton faussement détaché. »

Regina voulut remettre sa tête en place, mais le sol était toujours aussi dur et inconfortable. Elle frissonnait de froid, se blottissant dans sa veste. Toujours aussi désolée, Emma tripota ses mains, puis redirigea son regard vers la brune qui avait, cette fois, les yeux fermés. Elle ne dormait pas, elle le savait.

Ainsi, la sauveuse se décida à s'approcher de la brune. Elle allongea ses jambes et voulut soulever la tête de Regina. Celle-ci releva son torse de stupeur.

« Laissez-vous faire avant que je ne change d'avis. Qu'au moins une de nous soit installée plus confortablement que ça. »

Epuisée, la Reine capitula. Les genoux repliées, Emma s'allongea et installa la tête de Regina sur son ventre. Tout d'abord timide, Regina dû admettre qu'elle se sentait extrêmement mieux. C'est alors qu'elle s'endormit, bercée par le parfum et la respiration régulière de la sauveuse.


	12. Chapitre 12 - Camelot - Storybrooke

_Chapitre 12_

 **Camelot**

Snow entra dans la chambre de Regina et la retrouva vide. Rapidement, elle paniqua et appela son mari de toutes ses forces à travers le château.

« David ! Crie-t-elle en apercevant Charmant, seul dans la salle du trône. »

Sans qu'il ne puisse comprendre, Snow fondit en larmes dans les bras de son mari.

« Snow… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demande d'une voix douce le prince.

_ C'est Regina ! Elle… Elle a disparu. Je suis sure qu'elle est avec Emma. David. Il faut qu'on les retrouve, il ne faut pas que… Il ne faut pas qu'Emma succombe aux ténèbres. »

Cette fois, Snow l'avait dit. Oui, elle avouait enfin ouvertement ce qu'elle pensait depuis le début, à savoir que Regina pouvait être capable de rendre Emma mauvaise. Oh ce ne serait surement pas délibérément, mais elle pensait que la noirceur de la Reine n'avait pas totalement disparue… Elle pensait que cette noirceur pourrait inciter Emma à l'irréparable. Regina avait changé certes, elle n'était plus l'Evil Queen qu'ils avaient connus… Mais elle n'était pas non plus devenue un exemple de gentillesse et de pureté à son égard.

« David, on doit les retrouver.

_ Oui. Oui… Je vais appeler Arthur. Nous allons mettre toute l'armée sur leurs traces, elles ne pourront pas se cacher bien loin. Et puis, Regina ne pourra pas sauver Emma seule. »

Snow continuait de sangloter doucement, blottie contre le torse de Charmant.

« On va les retrouver. Rassure David à sa femme angoissée. »

 **La Forêt Enchantée**

Rapidement, les premiers rayons du Soleil vinrent chatouiller les yeux de Regina. Elle les ouvrit péniblement, étrangement sereine.

Cela faisait une éternité qu'elle n'avait pas passée une aussi bonne nuit. Elle constata qu'elle était à même le sol, la tête blottie contre le gilet de laine d'Emma en guise d'oreiller.

En se relevant doucement, la brune constata avec peur qu'Emma n'était plus là. Elle l'appela, en vain… Puis continua de crier son nom, désespérément. Paniquée, Regina se releva, se saisit de la dague et appela Emma. En un instant, la blonde se retrouva face à elle, les mains pleines de pommes et de poires.

La blonde, surprise, croisa le regard rancunier et paniqué de la reine.

« Regina, mais pour-

_ Ne me fais. Plus jamais ça. Articule Regina, à la fois soulagée et en colère. »

Emma fronce les sourcils. Elle dépose les fruits à même le sol et s'assoit, rapidement suivit de la brune qui se saisit d'une poire pour la croquer.

Emma se mit à regarder Regina du coin de l'œil et décide d'entamer un semblant de conversation.

« Je n'allais pas partir tu sais. Dit-elle en évitant le regard colérique de la brune.

_ Nous sommes en cavale Miss Swan. Il aurait pu vous arriver n'importe quoi. Répond Regina. »

Emma se mit alors à fixer le sol comme une enfant pris en faute, ne réalisant pas l'ampleur de l'inquiétude qu'elle avait causé à la Reine. Elle s'en voulut.

« Pardon… Se contenta-t-elle de chuchoter.

_ Juste… La prochaine fois, prévenez moi. Avait répondu la Reine, désarçonnée par les excuses de la blonde. »

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, Regina se leva et mit plusieurs fruits dans son sac.

« Allons, nous ne devons pas traîner.

_ Mais personne ne nous trouvera ici. Répondit Emma.

_ Croyez-moi Miss Swan, j'ai pisté Snow pendant des lustres. Ils nous trouveront si nous ne sommes pas toujours sur nos gardes, toujours en mouvement.

_ Mais où est-ce qu'on va aller comme ça ? Demande Emma, inquiète.

_ Là où je n'ai jamais réussi à trouver votre mère. Un lieu magique, que personne ne peut découvrir sauf ceux qui cherchent refuge. »

Emma fronce les sourcils, ne comprenant pas la reine.

« La maison des nains. Achève simplement Regina.

_ …C'est une blague ? Répond Emma, déstabilisée.

_ Non. Ecoutez… Cette maison a un pouvoir spécial. Elle apparaît aux fugitifs et ne révèle sa position à personne d'autre. Nous allons nous y cacher pour trouver une solution à tout ça.

_ Et s'il n'y en a pas ? Demande Emma, soudainement pessimiste. »

Regina plante enfin son regard dans celui d'Emma, le trouvant tourmentée. Elle se décide à s'approcher d'elle. Dans un élan de courage teinté de timidité, elle lui saisit la main et la serre vivement contre elle pour la rassurer.

« Il y en a une. Il y en a toujours une. Chuchote Regina. »

Une fois encore, le temps sembla s'arrêter autour d'elle. Regina avait envie de protéger Emma, comme celle-ci avait si bien sut le faire durant tout ce temps à Storybrooke. Elle voulait la sauver, de la même manière qu'elle-même l'avait sauvé de l'emprise de cette dague. Une fois encore, Emma Swan avait risqué sa vie, s'était sacrifié pour elle. Tout ceci était récurrent entre elles. Emma l'avait protégé de la colère des habitants lorsque la malédiction avait été levée, puis elle l'avait sauvé lorsque Storybrooke avait menacé d'exploser sous le maléfice du diamant. Regina avait, elle, sacrifié son bonheur pour offrir de bons souvenirs, une bonne vie à Emma lors de leurs départs pour la forêt enchantée. Emma avait même affronté une société secrète pour sauver Regina de la torture. Toutes deux ne faisaient que se renvoyer la balle perpétuellement, se demandant même quand finirait cette lutte incessante pour la vie de l'autre.

« Jamais. Supposait la sauveuse. »

Non, jamais elle ne cesserait de lutter pour le bonheur de Regina et Emma réalisa tout à coup que Regina, elle non plus, ne renoncerait pas à elle.

La blonde serra plus encore la main de la reine, essayant de lui transmettre la force de ses sentiments envers elle. Regina était la seule personne à ne jamais l'avoir abandonné.

Leurs échanges fut interrompu par des bruits au loin que Regina parvint à percevoir. Elle intima à Emma de ne pas faire de bruit. Doucement, à pas de loup, toute deux sortirent de la cabane de bois et aperçurent au loin plusieurs chevaliers d'Arthur. Souhaitant être discrète, elles n'y parvinrent cependant pas, attirant l'attention d'un d'entre eux qui se lança à leur poursuite. C'est ainsi qu'elles se mirent à courir, prêtant attention à chaque foulée à ce que l'autre suive la cadence.


	13. Chapitre 13 - Storybrooke

_Chapitre 13_

 **Storybrooke – Regina**

Cela faisait à présent plusieurs jours que Regina était restée cloitrée dans son immense manoir, n'ayant comme seule compagnie celle d'Henry. Elle se morfondait, tentant tant bien que mal de retrouver ses souvenirs, en vain…

Un jour, Henry rentra de l'école, épuisé et miné lui aussi par l'attitude de sa mère adoptive. Il ne parvenait pas à lui faire retrouver le sourire… Ce qui était le plus inquiétant était qu'elle ne voulait en parler à personne.

Las, il laissa tomber sa veste grise sur le fauteuil négligemment. Regina n'eut pas la force de lui ordonner de ranger ses affaires, ce qui inquiéta d'autant plus son fils. En retrouvant sa mère dans la cuisine, il décela ses cernes et sa posture fatiguée, prostrée devant la cafetière.

« Maman ? Demande-t-il, inquiet. »

Regina se tourna vers son fils, affichant un faible sourire de façade se voulant rassurant.

« Tu as une mine affreuse… S'exclama Henry.

_ Toujours aussi délicat ! S'exaspère Regina en roulant des yeux.

_ Maman. Je suis sérieux. Tu devrais aller dormir. Ce n'est pas en quelques heures qu'une catastrophe s'abattra sur la ville. Conseilla Henry à sa mère, la maternant presque en ces temps difficiles. »

Regina devait l'admettre : elle ne parvenait plus à trouver le sommeil. Plus depuis sa vision d'Emma implorant son aide. Lorsqu'elle fermait les yeux, elle n'arrivait plus à imaginer autre chose que son visage désespéré. Elle la hantait, lui brisant le cœur chaque fois un peu plus. Avait-elle vraiment été capable d'être égoïste au point de laisser tomber la sauveuse ?

Regina se maudit… Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi.

Elle se contenta d'acquiescer, répondant au conseil d'Henry en se dirigeant nonchalamment vers le canapé. Regina s'y laissa tomber, la tête posée sur le manteau de son fils. Celui-ci partit dans sa chambre, à l'étage, la laissant sombrer dans un sommeil lourd.

Rapidement, Regina rêva. Ce n'était que des flashs. Elle sentait qu'elle courrait, effrayée par une armée derrière elle. A ses côtés se trouvait une personne qu'elle ne parvenait pas à reconnaître. Malgré ses efforts, son visage semblait flou.

Soudain, elle se retrouva dans un endroit froid et humide. Il n'y avait qu'un feu au milieu d'une pièce remplie de pierre. Regina sentait quelque chose de moelleux sous sa tête. Elle la tourna et vit qu'elle était allongée sur le corps d'Emma. Son visage lui adressa un sourire et un regard rassurant, presque angélique. Puis, tout à coup, elle disparue. Regina se retrouva sur le sol dur et froid, n'ayant pour seul oreiller qu'un gilet gris portant l'odeur de la sauveuse. Elle se releva, la cherchant, de plus en plus paniquée. La sauveuse était introuvable et cela l'affolait. Elle en était même effrayée. Emma n'était plus là, et elle était seule, seule dans cette pièce froide et sombre. Une question l'obsédait : où était-elle ?

Regina céda au stress et se releva d'un bond de son rêve, transpirant, pleurant presque en criant le nom d'Emma.

Elle avait rêvé… Pourtant, pourquoi pouvait-elle toujours sentir sa présence ? La reine observa rapidement les lieux. Il faisait presque nuit. Il n'y avait personne autour d'elle.

Elle ne s'en formalisa pas davantage. Elle tenta de retrouver le sommeil. Elle s'allongea de nouveau, fermant les yeux… Mais ils ne firent que s'embrumer de larmes. Regina était prise de sanglots, ne parvenant à les retenir.

Elle était fatiguée, épuisée. Elle était dans un demi sommeil, toujours sanglotante lorsqu'une main vint se poser sur sa joue… Une main chaleureuse, douce, lui rappelant l'odeur d'Emma.

Trop affaiblie pour ouvrir les yeux, elle se laissa bercer par ce contact. Ses sanglots se calmèrent. Elle sombra de nouveau dans un sommeil, cette fois plus serein.

 **Storybrooke – Emma**

Emma s'était téléportée dans le salon de la brune en prenant soin de se cacher. Elle avait ressenti le tourment de Regina jusqu'à l'obsession, jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait plus d'autre choix que de la rejoindre, pour voir si tout allait bien. Malgré tout, Emma gardait toujours cette inquiétude pour Regina, elle ne pouvait en découdre. Elle avait beau se voiler la face, arborant son masque de dureté, elle ne pouvait se résilier à laisser la reine aussi… Mal. Elle fut bouleversé de constater que Regina était dans un cauchemar, chuchotant son prénom.

Cette vision la blessa plus encore. Elle avait envie de s'approcher de la brune, de la prendre dans ses bras, de la consoler pour qu'elle se calme… Mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle avait peur d'être blessée, une fois de plus. Seulement, la blonde continua de veiller sur Regina, à distance, en se cachant soigneusement.

Lorsque Regina s'était réveillée brusquement en l'appelant d'une voix désespérée, Emma pensa qu'elle allait céder. Elle se retint de toutes ses forces d'aller la voir. Elle fut soulagée de voir que la jeune femme tenta de se reposer de nouveau.

N'y tenant plus, Emma s'approcha du corps de la reine. Elle était prise de sursaut et des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. La Ténébreuse en fut meurtrie.

Elle ne pouvait laisser Regina dans cet état, encore moins la laisser sombrer par sa faute. Elle s'approcha lentement d'elle, à pas de loup, puis posa sa main sur sa joue. Instinctivement, Regina blottit son visage contre ce contact.

Emma sécha les larmes chaudes de Regina… La jeune femme ne sanglotait plus. Elle arborait enfin un visage plus serein.

Le cœur plus léger, Emma eut une envie soudaine de s'emparer des lèvres de Regina, de lui offrir un baiser. Un baiser doux, réconfortant… Mais elle ne le pouvait pas.

Il serait plus difficile encore de se séparer d'elle si elle le faisait et elle le savait… A chaque contact avec la brune, les ténèbres s'évanouissaient peu à peu de son corps… Mais ils revenaient toujours.

Emma souffrait. Oui, son cœur était brisé par ces quelques semaines, par l'état de Regina, mais également par le retrait de ses souvenirs… Même si, après tout, elle avait fait tout cela pour mener son projet à terme, mais aussi pour ne pas que la brune ne la blesse davantage encore.

Emma s'était construite, pire qu'une barrière, une forteresse intérieure. Elle devait lutter, chaque jour.

C'est alors que, emprise d'une tristesse qu'elle ne parvenait pas à réprimer, elle s'éclipsa, laissant Regina à un sommeil plus réparateur.


	14. Chapitre 14 - Forêt Enchantée

_Chapitre 14_

 **La Forêt Enchantée.**

Les pieds des deux jeunes femmes faisaient craquer les premières feuilles mortes de l'automne. Le vent caressait leurs cheveux. Elle n'avait pas cessé de courir, poursuivit par trois hommes en armure déterminés. Essoufflées, Regina cria lorsqu'elle déboula tout à coup sur les bords d'une falaise.

« ATTENTION ! Crie-t-elle à l'attention de la blonde. »

La sauveuse arrêta ses pieds à la limite du vide. Un petit cours d'eau coulait à plusieurs mètres en contre bas. Le son de l'eau coulant sur la roche titillait agréablement leurs oreilles.

« Cette fois, je crois qu'on y arrivera pas.

_ Mais si ! Crie Emma. »

La blonde se précipita sur Regina et l'entoura de ses bras. Regina, surprise, n'avait plus bougée.

Puis, elles disparaissent soudainement pour se retrouver, grâce aux pouvoirs d'Emma, en bas de la falaise, à quelques centimètres du ruisseau. Emma plaqua Regina contre le mur et garda son regard vers le haut, guettant l'apparition des soldats.

La respiration et le cœur de Regina ne cessaient de s'emballer. La brune jetait un regard intense à la blonde sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. Emma accentua sa prise sur Regina contre le mur à l'arrivée des soldats qui scrutaient les alentours. Leurs deux corps collés l'un à l'autre créent une ambiance très sensuelle.

Regina releva enfin le regard vers le haut, mais n'y voyait rien. Les soldats partirent dans plusieurs directions opposés, toujours à la recherche de deux femmes. Emma roula des yeux et soupira de soulagement.

« Ça y ai. Ils sont partis. Chuchota Emma en soufflant. »

La blonde redirigea son regard vers Regina et réalisa la proximité de leurs corps. Elle eut la respiration coupée. Regina l'observait, à la fois surprise, à la fois déstabilisée. Leurs visages avaient rarement étaient aussi proches l'un de l'autre.

« J'espère qu'ils ne nous ont pas vu. Chuchota Regina, le regard toujours planté dans celui d'Emma.

_ Nous devrions peut-être… Rester ici encore quelques instants. Suggéra Emma, d'une voix faible et grave.

_ Oui… Soupira Regina, n'osant pas se détacher de la blonde. »

Leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas. Soudain, Emma rapprocha son visage de celui de Regina, emportée par une envie soudaine. Leurs paupières se fermèrent, aucune ne semblant vouloir s'éloigner de l'autre, bien au contraire. Leurs lèvres se frôlaient. Emma et Regina sentaient un courant électrique agréable leur parcourir l'échine. Leurs lèvres allaient enfin se toucher lorsque plusieurs bruits de branches les firent se séparer instantanément, leur arrachant un sursaut de surprise. Seulement, rien ne se pointa devant elles.

« On va… On va longer le ruisseau et essayer de nous éloigner un peu… Suggéra Regina plus fort, se raclant la gorge et se lissant la veste tant bien que mal.

_ D'accord… On devrait restées le long de la falaise, au cas où. »

Regina acquiesça en évitant le regard intense de la blonde. Toutes deux se mirent ainsi en chemin, s'évitant du regard et instaurant presque un périmètre de sécurité entre elle. Parfois, l'une jetait un regard furtif sur l'autre, un regard scrutant les moindres détails. Elles étaient restées silencieuses.

Au bout d'une heure, elles parvinrent à remonter la falaise en la longeant et se retrouvèrent de l'autre côté, de nouveau dans la forêt. Regina souffla de lassitude.

« J'en peux plus des arbres. Maugréa-t-elle en continuant la route. »

Emma ria doucement à la remarque. Elle ne put qu'être d'accord avec la réplique de la brune. Soudain, celle-ci s'arrête et leva la tête vers le ciel.

« Oh non… Soupira-t-elle. »

Emma ne comprenait pas, jusqu'à sentir une goutte d'eau tomber sur son nez. Soudain, les nuages se mirent à gronder et un torrent s'abattit sur elles. Elles se mirent alors à courir à la recherche d'un abri.

Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, les deux jeunes femmes étaient trempées et la boue recouvrait leurs bottes.

C'est avec soulagement que Regina repéra une grotte.

« Par ici ! Cria-t-elle en désignant le trou dans la roche. »

Les deux femmes se réfugièrent dans la grotte. Elles étaient trempées. Regina enleva ses bottes sales, défit son chignon et secoua ses cheveux d'un air terriblement séduisant. Puis, elle retira sa veste mouillée et la secoua en râlant.

« La poisse ! S'écria-t-elle, ne remarquant pas le regard insistant d'Emma. »

La blonde n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard du décolleté de Regina. Le débardeur noir de la reine était aussi trempé que sa veste. Son pantalon de cuir noir ruisselait d'eau. Des gouttes coulaient le long du cou de la reine pour finir leur course dans le creux de sa poitrine, lui donnant un air totalement irrésistible. Résistant à la tentation de gouter au fruit défendu se tenant devant elle, Emma reprit contenance et créa un feu au milieu de leur petit abri de fortune.

Regina se précipita devant, la peau terriblement glacée.

« Merci. Qu'est-ce que ça peut être frustrant de ne plus pouvoir utiliser ma magie. Souffle-t-elle en se frottant les mains pour se réchauffer. »

Emma quitta elle aussi son gilet pour le placer non loin du feu. Toutes les deux grelottaient. Emma regardait Regina d'un regard en coin, l'observant frissonner et presque claquer des dents. Emma ferma les yeux et fit apparaître une large couverture.

« Emma… Sermonna Regina, lui faisant comprendre de son usage abusif de la magie.

_ Quoi ? C'est un cas d'extrême urgence. Dit-elle innocemment. »

Regina secoua sa tête, toutefois amusée par le ton toujours aussi vif de la blonde. Déjà sous la couverture, Emma s'approcha de Regina et lui mit l'autre pan sur les jambes.

Gênée, Regina prit peu à peu confiance et s'entoura à son tour du linge. Pourtant, elle ne parvenait pas à se réchauffer et grelottait toujours.

C'est alors que, avec surprise, Regina s'approcha d'Emma et se blottit presque contre elle, entourée de la couverture.

« Pas de commentaire Miss Swan. Dit-elle alors qu'Emma s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose. »

Emma sourit face à la carapace omniprésente de la reine. Cependant, au bout de plusieurs minutes, sans la prévenir, celle-ci s'allongea presque brusquement. Regina, surprise, bascula et retomba presque sur la blonde.

« Vous auriez pu prévenir ! S'énerve Regina tout à coup, la moitié de son corps reposant sur celui de la sauveuse.

_ Vous avez dit pas de commentaires ! Se défendit Emma. »

Regina roula des yeux d'exaspération. Emma adorait susciter ce genre de réaction chez la Reine. Amusée, Emma sentit soudain la poitrine de Regina contre la sienne, rythmée par une respiration régulière. Cette sensation l'affola. Elle releva alors un peu de son torse, réduisant plus encore sa proximité avec Regina. Son regard était maintenant presque fixé sur les lèvres de la brune. Elle se pencha plus encore, aussi lentement que possible, commençant à fermer les yeux pour approcher de nouveau ses lèvres des siennes. Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques petits centimètres lorsque Regina tenta de protester.

« Emma… Non… Nous ne devrions pas.

_ Juste pour maintenant. Coupe Emma en réorientant son regard vers celui de la brune. »

Elle semblait en proie à une panique mélangée à une pulsion très forte.

« Juste pour cette fois… S'il vous plait… Implora Emma en fixant le regard de Regina. »

La sauveuse décela cette lueur, cette étincelle dans les yeux de Regina qui lui intima d'avancer plus encore. Emma réorienta son regard vers les lèvres pulpeuses et froides de la brune.

En un instant, elles s'unirent en un baiser timide. Chaste au départ, il s'intensifia petit à petit. Emma se laissa totalement allongée tandis que Regina avait apposé ses mains de part et d'autre du corps d'Emma, se retenant désespérément de lui tomber dessus.

La blonde passa sa langue timide sur les lèvres de Regina. Lorsque Regina lui en permit l'accès, leur baiser si chaste se transforma en une étreinte passionnée. La reine se laissa presque tombée sur le corps d'Emma, emportée par une vague de plaisir et de désir. Emma passa sa main sur les cheveux mouillée de la brune, intensifiant encore plus ce moment sensuel.

Tout à coup, Regina sentit la magie de la blonde entrer en elle comme un torrent. Il lui envahit le cœur pour se répandre dans son ventre, ses bras et ses jambes. Elle ressemblait à une chaleur intense, un picotement électrisant, une tornade éclatant toutes ses barrières.

Elle remarqua que le bracelet en cuir retenant sa magie lui brulait le poignet. Il finit par être soudain réduit en poussière.

Regina sentit de nouveau sa propre magie revenir en elle. Une vague identique à celle de Regina ressentit quelques instants auparavant envahit cette fois le corps d'Emma. C'était puissant, et intense.

Le feu de camp s'intensifia au même titre que leur baiser alors que la pluie se transformait en torrent.

« Regina… Chuchota sensuellement Emma ».

Emma déglutit et reprit son baiser avec la brune. Elle fit glisser sa main le long de son dos. Le corps de Regina se crispa, signe de ne pas aller plus loin.

Malgré son envie de toucher plus encore le corps de la reine, Emma s'en abstint, se contentant de la serrer plus fort encore en gardant ses bras autour d'elle. Emma put sentir un faible sourire à travers les lèvres de Regina. Elles se comprenaient. Sans un mot, un regard. C'est alors qu'Emma releva son buste, Regina se retrouvant à califourchon sur son corps à demi assis.

Elles se lâchèrent, à bout de souffle. Puis, elles se scrutèrent, cherchant une réponse, une raison à ce feu sacré qui les consumait l'une pour l'autre. Aucune d'elle ne parvint à comprendre la situation… Mais elle la vivait…

Rougissant, Regina vint s'allonger sur le côté, quittant les bras et les jambes d'Emma. La blonde s'allongea à son tour, toutes deux se faisant face.

Puis, surprise, Regina passa sa main dans les cheveux d'Emma, approcha son visage du sien avant de prendre possession de nouveau des lèvres de la sauveuse.


	15. Chapitre 15 - Forêt Enchantée - Camelot

_Chapitre 15_

 **La Forêt Enchantée**

Regina ouvrit les yeux doucement, l'esprit étrangement serein. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas aussi bien dormi ? Elle ne parvenait à s'en souvenir. Une fois encore, elle était seule. Elle regarda à côté d'elle et vit un mot écrit à la craie sur le sol.

« Je suis près du ruisseau pour nettoyer nos chaussures. Je reviens. Emma. »

Regina fut soulagée de voir que la blonde avait retenu la leçon. Regina repensa à la veille, à ces baisers échangés avec Emma. Elle devait admettre que ces échanges doux lui avaient redonné du baume au cœur, lui avait fait du bien. Elles étaient en cavale, seules contre tous et Regina avait retrouvé un semblant de réconfort. N'avait-elle pas le droit de se laisser aller de temps en temps ? Pourtant, une barrière mentale érigée depuis des lustres refit surface… Il ne fallait pas s'éloigner de son but premier : trouver la maison des nains. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle relâche la garde et encore plus : il fallait qu'elle préserve Emma. Regina ne voulait pas que la blonde ne s'attache trop à elle… Qui sait ce qui pourrait lui arriver après tout. Et son combat contre les ténèbres en serait définitivement corrompu si elles venaient à se séparer. Sa veste sèche, elle l'enfila et partit près du ruisseau, la sensation de l'herbe lui frottant désagréablement les pieds.

Elle retrouva vite Emma. La blonde était assise près du cours d'eau et chantait un air totalement absurde tout en frottant ses bottes dans l'eau. Regina ne put se contenir de rire.

Emma se retourna vers la reine, surprise par son arrivée.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu rigole ? Demande Emma, presque vexée tandis que Regina s'approcha à tâtons de sa position.

_ Ta mère chantait pour attirer les oiseaux. Toi, tu as plus tendance à les faire fuir. Répondit Regina tout en riant doucement, amusée par sa propre réflexion. »

Emma ouvrit la bouche et afficha un visage, à la fois vexé, mais aussi presque amusé par la réflexion de la reine. Voulant se venger, elle remplit sa botte d'eau et s'approcha lentement de Regina. Celle-ci se recula lentement, gênée dans sa marche par ses pieds nus.

« Non non non, Emma, je viens tout juste de me sécher ! Implore la Reine, voyant la blonde s'approcher d'elle de plus en plus. »

Soudain, Emma eut quelques pas plus rapides. Regina se retrouva contre le mur.

« Non non non ! S'écrie-t-elle vers la sauveuse. »

Celle-ci n'entendit rien et déversa vivement le contenu de la botte sur la tête de la Reine qui cria de surprise face au contact froid de l'eau sur sa tête.

« Emma ! S'écrie la brune d'un ton de reproche. »

Emma ne put se retenir plus longtemps d'éclater de rire face à une Regina trempée, une fois encore et qui la fixait, un air de volonté de se venger dans les yeux.

Regina se saisit vivement du bras de la blonde.

« Vous ne payez rien pour attendre Miss Swan ! »

Emma tentait de contenir son rire face au regard amusé mais vengeur de la brune. Elle s'apprêtait à se venger sur Emma en la jetant dans l'eau lorsqu'elle entendit, au loin, des hommes discuter.

« On ne devrait pas traîner ici. Chuchote-t-elle à l'attention d'Emma. »

Regina se saisit alors de ses bottes restées sur le côté et les enfila. Silencieuse, elles reprirent leur chemin dans la forêt. Au bout d'une demi-heure, Emma ne put se retenir de pouffer de rire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? Demande exaspérée Regina en s'arrêtant.

_ Rien, rien c'est juste que… C'était vraiment trop drôle tout à l'heure. Vous auriez dû voir votre tête ! Répondit Emma en riant.

_ Vous êtes vraiment incorrigible Miss Swan ! Répondit faussement irritée. »

Emma parvint à calmer son rire nerveux et à reprendre sa contenance.

« … De toute façon, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. Dit doucement Regina. »

Emma la regarda le sourire aux lèvres, d'un air de défi, le sourcil relevé lorsque Regina se stoppa instantanément sur place.

« Emma ! Regardez ! On y est ! »

La blonde regarda devant elle et aperçut difficilement une petite maison de pierre. Elle était recouverte de lierre et aurait presque pu passer inaperçue. Sa porte était en bois, et les fenêtres si poussiéreuses qu'on ne pouvait les distinguer.

Elles s'approchèrent et Regina ouvrit la lourde porte avec difficulté. Les deux femmes entrèrent timidement dans la maison.

Il y avait une table en bois, un vieil évier, une cheminée ainsi qu'une seconde, dans la cuisine dans laquelle se trouvait une immense marmite et plusieurs poêles disposés ici et là. Il y avait au fond, un petit fauteuil et des escaliers de bois menant à l'étage. Un lustre noir surplombé de bougies blanches trônait au plafond. Il semblait vieux.

De l'intérieur, on pouvait pourtant voir parfaitement au dehors. La maison était, certes modeste, mais étonnement propre.

« Bon. Ca ne paye pas de mine, mais au moins, nous y serons en sécurité. »

Sur ces mots, Regina posa son sac sur la table, ferma la porte et continua de scruter les lieux. Emma quant à elle s'avança plus encore, le regard émerveillé.

« Vous rigolez… C'est super… Chuchote-t-elle, souriante. »

 **Camelot**

Snow recommençait à se ronger les ongles d'inquiétude, réfléchissant à toute allure. Elle venait d'apprendre que 3 soldats avaient aperçu les deux jeunes femmes dans la forêt, mais ils n'avaient pas réussis à les rattraper.

Snow se mise alors à marcher, fermant les yeux et réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Elle se remémora sa propre cavale contre Regina. Où avait-elle trouvé refuge pour que la reine ne la trouve pas ?

S'arrêtant tout à coup dans sa marche, Snow changea de regard. Elle comprit.

Elle savait où sa fille et Regina se réfugiaient.


	16. Chapitre 16 - Forêt Enchantée

Bonjour à tous ! Voici le chapitre 16. Effectivement, je m'excuse par avance des fautes d'orthographe, mais aussi de certaines phrases où il manque un mot. Je ne me relis jamais assez, et je m'en rend sans cesse compte après coup ! Je souhaitais aussi vous prévenir que, durant une semaine, les publications se feront peut être moins régulière. Mais pas de panique, tout reviendra vite à la normal. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Chapitre 16_

 **La Forêt Enchantée**

La Reine monta à l'étage. Bon. Bien sûr, il n'y avait pas le chauffage électrique dans cette maison, mais au moins, personne ne pouvait les repérer tant qu'elles prendraient les précautions nécessaires.

Au premier se trouvait trois pièces : deux chambres séparées et une salle de bain. La maison était magique, elle s'accommodait au nombre de ses habitants. Lorsque Regina pénétra dans la salle d'eau, elle fut soulagée d'y découvrir une baignoire.

Modeste, certes, mais il y avait tout le nécessaire pour enfin se rafraîchir et mieux encore : prendre un bain.

Regina en rêvait depuis plusieurs jours. Elle avait couru, la boue et la pluie avaient ruiné son corps et sa chevelure d'ordinaire si soignée.

Elle prit le soin de faire couler l'eau et sortit de la pièce.

« Je vais prendre un bain ! Crie-t-elle à l'attention de la blonde. »

Cependant, Regina entendit des pas rapides monter les escaliers. Elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Emma.

« Moi d'abord ! S'écrie-t-elle à l'attention de la Reine.

_ Hors de question ! »

Toute les deux s'étaient précipitées dans la salle de bain. A présent elles se jaugeaient, un air de défi dans le regard.

« J'étais là la première. Affirme Regina en croisant les bras.

_ Je vous ai nettoyé vos bottes. Répond Emma en faisant de même.

_ Et alors ? Je m'en fiche. »

Emma lança un regard noir à la Reine qui semblait satisfaite. Cependant, un rictus mesquin se profila sur le visage, chose d'Emma qui ne plut pas du tout à Regina.

« Très bien ! S'exclame Emma. »

C'est alors que la blonde commença à déboutonner son pantalon. Puis elle le baissa, et le retira, se retrouvant en culotte devant Regina qui semblait partagée entre la surprise, la gêne et l'aversion. Emma arborait quant à elle un sourire de vainqueur.

Emma continuait de se déshabiller lorsque Regina tourna les talons et s'avança vers la porte. A mi-chemin, elle changea d'avis et se retourna de nouveau vers la blonde. Cette fois, cette dernière n'était plus qu'en petite culotte, ce qui ne sembla à présent nullement gêner la reine.

« Vous êtes d'une mesquinerie ! S'exclame-t-elle à son égard, exaspérée. »

Emma sourit, triomphante.

« Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je céderais. Achève Regina devant Emma qui semblait tout à coup déstabilisée. »

Regina ôta sa veste devant le regard médusé de la sauveuse. Puis, elle retira son débardeur et son pantalon, s'affichant en sous vêtement et arborant une silhouette de rêve. Emma, comprenant son petit jeu se précipita dans la baignoire, pensant que la brune n'aurait d'autre choix que d'abdiquer… C'était mal connaître la reine qui lui lança un sourire victorieux.

Elle s'avança lentement vers la baignoire et pencha son corps vers le rebord sensuellement.

« Si vous pensez que ça va m'arrêter. Conclut-elle. »

C'est alors que Regina entra dans la baignoire, dos à Emma qui ne décollait pas sa mâchoire. Alors elles étaient capables de se mettre quasiment nue et de prendre un bain ensemble juste pour une question de fierté ?

Emma roula des yeux, exaspérée par son attitude puérile, mais aussi par le caractère toujours aussi fier de Regina.

Elle approcha alors son corps du dos de la brune et lui susurra à l'oreille :

« Votre fierté vous perdra Majesté. »

Regina tourna légèrement sa tête aux paroles d'Emma et ferma les yeux face au souffle chaud de la blonde. Elle souriait. Regina était amusée. Emma n'avait pas tort après tout. Le plus gros défaut de Regina était son honneur, sa fierté, qui l'amenait à des situations, certes délicates, mais pas aussi étranges que celle qu'elle vivait à l'instant présent.

Elle tenta de faire abstraction des jambes d'Emma placées autour d'elle, de son corps situé non loin de son dos et d'apprécier l'eau chaude sur sa peau.

Elle sentit tout à coup les mains d'Emma sur ses épaules. Elle se mit à les masser doucement, Regina n'émettant aucune objection. Au contraire, cet échange doux et apaisant la relaxait terriblement.

« Vous êtes terriblement tendue Majesté. Souffla de nouveau Emma.

_ Arrêtez dont de m'appeler Majesté, Princesse ! Répondit Regina en insistant sur le dernier mot de sa phrase. »

La réplique cinglante de Regina fit sourire Emma. Elle contourna du doigt les bretelles de soutien-gorge de la brune jusqu'à ressentir les agrafes derrière. Elle s'approcha de nouveau son corps du dos de la Reine et répondit :

« Vous seriez mieux sans ça, madame le maire. »

Sans attendre une quelconque objection, Emma fit sauter les agrafes du sous-vêtement de la brune, lui arrachant un petit sursaut de surprise. Cependant, elle se laissa faire de nouveau et le soutien-gorge glissa sur ses épaules. Puis, Emma le saisit délicatement et le jeta sur le sol négligemment.

Toujours sans un mot, elle continua son massage des épaules sur la reine, qui semblait peu à peu se relaxer. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Emma se saisit du savon, le trempa dans l'eau et le fit glisser le long du dos de la brune.

« A quoi jouez-vous… Miss Swan… Avait laissé échapper Regina, presque dans un murmure.

_ Je vous savonne, c'est tout. Répond Emma d'une voix simple. »

Emma passait et repassait le savon sur le dos de Regina, puis sur ses épaules. Elle reposa ensuite le produit et s'attela à caresser la peau de la reine avec ses mains. Regina fermait les yeux d'aise. Ce qu'il était bon de sentir la peau, le corps d'Emma contre le sien, de sentir le savon couler sur sa peau, de se sentir propre, en sécurité et réconfortée.

Emma passa ses mains sur les bras de Regina, puis sur ses mains et s'y attarda, enfilant ses doigts entre les siens. Son corps collé à celui de la reine, elle ne put s'empêcher de poser ses lèvres dans le cou de Regina.

Celle-ci soupira de bien être, comme si elle avait attendu ce moment depuis des lustres.

« Et maintenant ? Demande-t-elle, d'une voix inquiète, mais terriblement tentatrice.

_ Maintenant… Souffle-t-elle en apposant un baiser chaud sur l'épaule de la Reine. »

« Maintenant… Souffle-t-elle de nouveau en embrassant son cou.

_ Mmmh ? Interroge Regina en appréciant les lèvres de la sauveuse.

_ Maintenant on est dans la merde. S'exclame Emma en ricanant. »

Regina ria doucement face à la réplique de la blonde qui semblait, elle aussi, ne pouvoir lui résister. Toutes deux se laissèrent aller, Regina reposant son corps sur celui de la sauveuse. Elle n'avait pas la force ni l'envie de reculer. Elle lança une phrase habituelle qui fit sourire Emma.

« Langage Miss Swan ! »


	17. Chapitre 17 - Camelot - Storybrooke

**Attention : Spoiler 5x03 !**

 _Chapitre 17_

 **Camelot**

Snow était dans sa chambre, en train de se changer quand David entra dans la pièce. Il leva un sourcil face à la tenue de sa femme. Elle portait sa typique tenue d'aventurière, prête à partir au combat.

« Snow ? Demande-t-il, inquiet.

_ David… Soupira Snow »

La jeune femme s'approcha de son mari, visiblement gênée, mais aussi déterminée.

« Je pense savoir où est Emma. Achève-t-elle.

_ Quoi ? Alors, allons la chercher ! S'écrit David en s'apprêtant à se préparer lui aussi

_ Non ! S'exclame Snow. »

David fronça les sourcils et regarda sa femme, ne comprenant pas son attitude.

« Je… Je ne suis pas sure. Il faut que je m'en assure par moi-même que ce que je pense est fondé.

_ Mais…

_ David, tu dois rester ici. Pour Arthur, pour continuer les recherches avec les autres et pour… notre petit Neil. Dit-elle, la voix cassée. »

David regarda Snow, les yeux brillants. Elle s'approcha alors de son mari et le prit dans ses bras.

« Je serais prudente, je te le promets. Robin vient avec moi, il connait la forêt comme sa poche. Je compte sur toi… Je t'aime. Lui dit-elle en relevant son visage et en l'approchant pour lui offrir un baiser.

_ Moi aussi. Achève David en prenant la main de sa femme, toujours dans ses bras. »

Charmant fit un dernier baiser dans le cou de sa femme avant que celle-ci ne parte. Elle alla dehors, se dirigea vers les écuries et prit un cheval. En compagnie de Robin, elle partit du château de Camelot, déterminée à retrouver sa fille… Mais avant, il fallait qu'elle s'assure que son intuition soit la bonne.

 **Storybrooke – Emma**

La Ténébreuse attendait sur son fauteuil, sachant l'arrivée imminente d'Arthur. Elle n'en fut pas déçue.

Robin arriva dans la demeure de la blonde en tenant fermement Arthur. Puis, il le plaqua au sol, aux pieds d'une Emma arborant un sourire triomphant.

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? S'exclame-t-il, crachant presque sur la Ténébreuse. »

Emma ne répondit pas, gardant son air dur. Puis, elle se tourna vers Robin.

« Tu peux disposer. Lui ordonne-t-elle. »

Le jeune homme gardait son regard noir envers la blonde, malgré son emprise sur lui. Mais elle n'en avait que faire.

Au départ de Robin, elle s'intéressa enfin à Arthur.

« Bien, bien… Voici le célèbre Arthur de Camelot. Lui dit-elle en lui tournant autour, telle une lionne guettant sa proie.

_ Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? Lui répondit-il sèchement.

_ Vous ne vous en souvenez pas, mais nous avons un passé ensemble. Petit, certes. Mais un passé tout de même.

_ Alors… Alors c'est vous, la Ténébreuse ? Demande-t-il, avec une once d'agacement dans la voix. »

Le chevalier restait à genoux face à Emma qui continuait de le jauger. Cependant, il se releva, l'air dur.

« C'est vous qui avez effacé nos mémoires ? C'est donc de votre faute si on se retrouve ici !

_ Allons, allons ! Vous devriez me remercier Arthur. Camelot partait en lambeau. C'est un cadeau que je vous ai fait là. S'exclame Emma, en un sourire carnassier. »

Arthur, déstabilisé, continua de soutenir le regard malgré tout.

« Où est mon épée ? Où est Excalibur ? S'exclame-t-il.

_ Une question à la fois Arthur. Sachez que… Vous n'êtes plus digne de cette épée… Et vous le savez. Lui chuchote Emma au creux de son oreille. »

Arthur la regardait, l'air dur, sans faire plus de commentaire sur sa remarque.

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

_ Nous pouvons nous accorder tous les deux, contrairement à ce que vous pensez. Lui répond-t-elle, mystérieuse.

_ Que voulez-vous dire ?

_ Je sais que vous voulez reconstruire Camelot. Je vous en offre les moyens, à commencer par la ville de Storybrooke bien sûr. »

L'offre était alléchante pour le roi.

« Vous pourrez faire de Storybrooke ce que vous voulez si vous me donnez un petit coup de main.

_ Lequel ? Demande Arthur, visiblement intéressé.

_ Trouver le nouveau héro digne de retirer Excalibur de son rocher.

_ Quoi ?! Et accorder à ce parfait inconnu le royaume de Camelot ?! Hors de question. S'exclame Arthur.

_ Allons allons, Arthur… Glisse Emma en contournant le corps du roi qui était crispé.

Je vous donnerais tout : un nouveau Camelot, un nouveau royaume, de nouveaux sujets et je peux vous assurer que vous n'aurez pas besoin d'une vulgaire épée pour assouvir votre autorité. N'est-ce pas là ce que vous voulez ? Ne plus être le simple homme ayant retiré une relique de sa pierre ? »

Arthur restait silencieux face à la tirade d'Emma, fortement attiré par sa proposition. Emma se hissa dans son dos et se mit à lui parler non loin de son oreille.

« Vous aurez enfin tout ce que vous voulez. Un vrai royaume, des sujets dévoués, une véritable âme de roi qui ne sera pas dicté par la loi du Divin… Vous pourrez oublier le Graal, oublier Excalibur et enfin régner ! S'exclame Emma d'un sourire peu rassurant. »

Arthur marqua une fois de plus un long silence, suivit d'un sourire.

« Et comment je le trouve, ce nouvel élu ? Demande-t-il tandis que le regard d'Emma s'illumina d'une once de ténèbres inquiétante. »


	18. Chapitre 18 - Forêt Enchantée

_Chapitre 18_

 **La Forêt Enchantée**

Emma était allongée dans son lit, seule dans sa chambre lui semblant tout à coup bien vide. Elle vaquait à ses pensées.

A quel jeu jouait-elle avec Regina exactement ? Elles se tournaient autour, elles s'allumaient même depuis plusieurs jours. Une tension avait toujours été palpable entre les deux femmes… Seulement, dernièrement, cette tension avait monté d'un cran… Voire même d'un étage tout entier.

Non que ça n'en déplaise à la blonde, bien au contraire… Mais cela la déstabilisait tout de même. Elle ne savait sur quel pied danser. Une minute elles se tutoyaient, puis la minute d'après, se vouvoyaient. Un jour, Regina semblait remplie de désir pour elle puis le jour d'après, elle l'ignorait presque. Elle vivait au rythme de la brune.

D'ailleurs, Emma se posait milles et une question. Après avoir passé presque plusieurs heures à s'embrasser dans cette grotte, Regina ne lui avait plus jamais reparlé de ce passage. Pourquoi ? Pire encore, elle ne lui avait pas donné l'opportunité de recommencer, elle avait tout simplement fait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Regina semblait jouer avec ses nerfs, les mettant à rude épreuve.

D'un côté, Emma aimait qu'elles se cherchent, elle aimait que ces rapprochements soient silencieux entre elles, qu'elles n'aient pas besoin de parler pour évoquer leurs sentiments, leurs envies. Elle n'était pas très à l'aise avec ça, et Regina non plus. Finalement, toutes les deux semblaient vivre au gré de leur envie, sans pour autant se poser de plus profondes questions. Mais il semblait à Emma que c'était tout de même Regina qui menait la danse et décidait, si oui ou non elle voulait d'un rapprochement.

L'apothéose avait été ce bain, prit ensemble la veille, dans la plus stricte intimité. La Reine lui avait permis de toucher de nouveau sa peau, d'y apposer les lèvres. Leur bain avait été torride, mais Regina ne l'avait pas embrassé. Elle s'était contentée de se laisser faire, ce qui frustrait beaucoup la blonde.

En fait, Emma réalisait qu'elle laissait libre chan à Regina de faire ce que bon lui semblait. La blonde n'osait pas imposer ses envies, préférait les susciter chez la reine… Mais cela ne lui suffisait pas. Elle aussi, avait besoin de contrôler les choses, de ne pas vivre sous les seules envies de Regina.

Bien sûr, si elle s'écoutait, elle pénétrerait dans sa chambre tout de suite et lui ferait l'amour sauvagement.

Emma rougit brusquement à cette pensée. Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Elle ne comprenait ni ce qu'il se tramait entre elles, ni ce qu'il se passait dans son propre cerveau. Pourquoi était-elle si soudainement attirée par la brune ?

Emma se donna une gifle mentale, en s'autocritiquant sur sa capacité à se voiler la face. Elle pouvait presque entendre la voix d'Henry la sermonner.

Elle avait toujours été attirée par Regina. Depuis leur première rencontre, cela n'avait fait que se développer sans cesse. Sa force, sa fragilité, son passé, ses efforts, ses manières si sensuelles, sa garde-robe sexy, ses moues révélatrices, son sale caractère et sa capacité à s'agacer très vite, à entrer en conflit avec elle… Emma trouvait tout cela d'une attirance particulière. Tout en Regina l'attirait terriblement… Pourtant, Emma gardait ce sentiment enfoui, cette peur d'être rejetée. Elle l'avait tant été par le passé qu'elle ne supporterait pas cela venant de la Reine.

Cependant, son attitude, sa façon de la regarder lui intimer qu'elle aussi, ressentait la même chose envers elle.

Elle ne pensait pas l'aimer… Aimer est un terme si fort. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Oh non, elle ne l'aimait pas. Ou peut-être. Peut-être un peu.

Emma s'emmêlait les pinceaux et préférait ne pas s'aventurer sur ce terrain glissant finalement. Tout ce qui importait, c'était que Regina la fasse succomber à son tour, que Regina lui donne, elle aussi, ce qu'elle demande.

Elle fixait la porte de sa chambre désespérément. Etrangement, elle sentait la présence de la brune plus qu'à l'accoutumée.

Elle se dirigea donc vers la porte en bois et l'ouvrit. Le couloir était vide. Emma fronça les sourcils, restant quelques secondes dans la même position. Elle comprit lorsqu'elle vit la porte d'entrée de la chambre d'en face s'ouvrir à son tour. S'y trouvait Regina. Elle portait une nuisette beige désespérément courte et fut prise de cours lorsqu'elle vit Emma. Elle croisa son regard, puis fixa le sol, gênée.

« Vous n'arrivez pas à dormir ? Demande innocemment Emma à la brune. »

Celle-ci ne répondit pas oralement, se contentant d'hocher la tête de façon négative, la mine fatiguée. Emma choisit de ne pas faire le premier pas pour une fois. Elle choisit de ne rien dire et de retourner dans sa chambre en laissant entrouverte sa porte pour lui envoyer un message.

Regina regarda de nouveau vers la porte d'Emma et ne vit plus la blonde. Elle fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension. A l'ordinaire, la sauveuse lui aurait parlé, elle l'aurait réconforté, elle lui aurait proposé de dormir avec elle peut-être même. Etait-ce ce qu'elle voulait après tout ? Regina ne savait pas. Elle ne comprenait pas.

Elle décida de prendre son courage à deux mains et d'ouvrir plus encore la porte de la chambre qui grinça légèrement.

« Emma ? Je… Je peux venir vous tenir compagnie ? Demande Regina dans l'obscurité, cachant la rougeur de ses joues.

_ Si vous voulez. Répondit Emma, d'un air volontairement détaché en semblant soudain prise dans un livre. »

Regina demeurait là, perdue face à l'attitude distante d'Emma. Lui en voulait-elle ? Elle décida enfin de s'approcher et de s'installer aux côtés de la blonde dans le lit. Elle s'enfouie sous les couvertures, guettant un regard de la sauveuse vers elle qui ne vint pas. La situation commença alors à l'agacer au plus haut point.

« Il y a un problème ? Demande-t-elle à l'attention de la blonde, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'employer un ton agacé.

_ Non, aucun. Pourquoi ? Demande Emma en ne détachant toujours pas son regard de son livre, souriant intérieurement du trouble de la reine.

_ Pour rien… Laisse planer Regina. »

Regina remit son regard vers les couvertures. Puis, elle s'allongea, se retourna et tenta de dormir… Cependant, son agacement l'empêchait de fermer l'œil. Pourquoi Emma ne venait pas vers elle, comme elle avait l'habitude de faire ? Regina n'avait rien fait de mal pourtant. Elle commença alors à énumérer les faits de la journée, se demandant bien où elle avait pu fauter.

Emma quant à elle avait enfin relevé son regard pour le poser sur le corps de Regina qui lui avait fait dos. Elle était déçue… Mais elle ne le fut pas longtemps. Elle reprit vite contenance et réorienta vite son regard vers son bouquin lorsque la reine se releva de nouveau.

« Non mais là, si, il y a un problème. Affirma Regina, commençant peu à peu à se mettre en colère.

_ Mais si je vous dis que non Regina. Souffla Emma, faussement agacée.

_ Vous voyez, vous prenez ce ton, là ! S'agaça de nouveau la brune.

_ Quel ton ?

_ Le ton de quelqu'un qui est contrariée.

_ Je ne suis pas contrariée.

_ N'importe quoi ! S'agaça Regina en levant les yeux au ciel et en croisant les bras autour de sa poitrine.

_ Madame le maire, je ne sais pas quel est votre problème mais si vous voulez quelque chose, il va falloir venir le chercher et arrêter de compter sur moi sans arrêt. Répondit Emma d'un ton extrêmement calme en reportant son attention sur son livre. »

Regina leva les yeux au ciel. Alors c'était ça ! Emma était vraiment quelqu'un… Quelqu'un de terriblement immature.

« Vous êtes d'une immaturité Emma Swan ! S'agaça-t-elle de nouveau. »

Emma esquissa un sourire, mais tentait de garder sa contenance et continuait de river son regard en direction des pages de son livre dont elle n'avait pas lu une traitre phrase.

Regina lui prit violemment des mains et le referma.

« Et arrêtez de faire semblant de lire ce truc. S'agaça-t-elle de nouveau en jetant le livre par-dessus son épaule.

_ Hé ! Mais je ne faisais pas semblant ! S'indigna la blonde.

_ Ça fait dix minutes que vous êtes sur la même page !

_ Peut-être parce que vous ne faites que me couper sans arrêt dans ma lecture.

_ Mais bien sûr.

_ Arrêtez de croire que vous êtes toujours le centre de mon attention Regina. Répond calmement Emma, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se réjouir intérieurement.

_ Vous… Vous êtes vraiment… Laissa planer Regina, fulminante.

_ Je suis vraiment quoi ? Demanda Emma, les sourcils relevés, presque d'un air triomphant. »

Regina se jeta sur Emma, la plaqua contre le matelas et monta à califourchon sur le corps de la blonde.

« Vous êtes vraiment incorrigible. Acheva-t-elle, d'une voix terriblement sexy. »

Regina avait la nuisette remontée, laissant à nues ses cuisses et une partie de sa culotte. Elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge. Sa position était d'une sensualité à toute épreuve. Emma dut se contenir pour ne pas céder, pour ne pas la toucher.

« C'est vous qui êtes incorrigible. Vous ne savez pas ce que vous voulez. Affirme Emma.

_ Quoi ?! Je vais vous montrer, moi ! S'exclame-t-elle. »

Emma avait bien compris que chez la reine, il fallait titiller son orgueil pour obtenir ce que l'on voulait d'elle. C'est ainsi que Regina prit possession des lèvres d'Emma, d'une fougue qui la désarçonna.

Puis Regina se releva, un sourcil relevé, fière d'elle. Elle se détacha de la blonde et vint reprendre sa position initiale à ses côtés. Emma ria doucement, amusée par l'attitude de la reine.

« Emma, vous n'êtes qu'une gamine. »

Emma continua de ricaner doucement tout en se mettant à son tour à califourchon sur une Regina boudeuse. Elle ne portait qu'un débardeur blanc suggestif et une culotte.

« C'était presque facile… Soupire la blonde, fière à son tour en ne démordant pas son sourire de son visage. »

Regina la regarda du coin de l'œil et ne put réprimer un sourire face à la situation ridicule qu'elle venait de vivre.

Emma prit enfin possession de ses lèvres. Elles lui avaient tant manqués, ces baisers semblaient être devenus sa dose d'oxygène. Elle fit danser sa langue lascivement contre celle de la reine. La brune avait ses mains sur ses hanches, presque sur ses fesses.

Emma commença à bouger lentement du bassin, guettant la réaction de la reine. Elle ne quittait pas ses lèvres. Alors Emma continua, leur arrachant à toutes les deux au bout de plusieurs minutes, un soupir d'aise. Emma détacha de quelques millimètres sa bouche de celle de Regina, en proie à un désir presque incontrôlable.

« Regina… Soupira-t-elle en continuant ses mouvements lents.

_ Emma… Soupira à son tour Regina sur le même ton. »

Après quelques instants à apprécier les mouvements de la blonde, Regina saisit le poignet d'Emma délicatement, presque à contre cœur, lui intimant d'arrêter.

« Regina, il n'y a pas de mal à se faire plaisir… Souffle-t-elle en s'arrêtant et en l'embrassant dans le cou.

_ Oui mais… Je ne suis pas prête. Pas encore, pas ici, pas comme ça. Répondit Regina, visiblement gênée mais tiraillée par son désir pour Emma. »

Regina avait peur d'épuiser la sauveuse. Elle avait peur qu'elle arrête de se préoccuper d'elle, qu'elle stoppe ses avances, par frustration de ne pas avoir plus. Regina comprendrait. Elle était d'ailleurs presque résignée. Pourtant, Emma sourit. Elle sourit d'un air compréhensif et doux.

« Ce n'est pas grave, je me contenterais de ça. Répondit-elle en un sourire en capturant de nouveau délicatement ses lèvres. »

Regina sourit à son tour. Elle était presque émue, touchée qu'Emma la respecte tant. Elle contenait ses larmes alors, pour ne pas céder, elle serrât plus encore le corps de la sauveuse qui appuya davantage ses lèvres contre celle de la brune.

Regina et Emma se sentaient simplement bien, ne se posant plus de questions et appréciant le moment présent comme s'il était le dernier.


	19. Chapitre 19 - Forêt Enchantée - Camelot

_Chapitre 19_

 **Camelot**

Après deux jours de marche épuisants, Robin et Snow arrivèrent au lieu tant convoitée : l'ancien château de la méchante Reine. Il faisait nuit. Perché devant des montagnes, il semblait froid et inquiétant.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la demeure, ils virent qu'elle était sombre et remplie de poussière.

« Robin. Vous pourriez rester là pour monter la garde ? Je connais les lieux par cœur, ne vous inquiétez pas. Affirme Snow. »

La voix de la jeune femme raisonnait dans les lieux. Robin hocha la tête positivement et resta à l'entrée de l'immense château. Snow quant à elle explorait les environs, prudente, son arc à la main.

Revenir sur ces lieux lui accordait sans cesse un sentiment étrange et désagréable. Le château qui était si effrayant il y a plusieurs années n'était devenu qu'une demeure vide et abandonnée.

Enfin, après plusieurs minutes de marche, Snow parvint à la pièce qu'elle convoitait tant… La salle des miroirs.

Regina avait entreposé des dizaines de miroirs dans cette pièce, presque tous destinés à l'époque à la traquer, à l'espionner.

Snow s'arrêta devant l'un deux, le plus grand. Il faisait sa taille. L'encadrement était fait d'un bois parfaitement sculpté.

Lorsque Snow toucha le miroir, son reflet se troubla et fit place à celui d'un salon. Elle aurait pu le reconnaître entre mille, avec son vieux canapé rouge, les murs de pierre et son tapis persan troué.

Elle voyait là son ancienne demeure, celle des sept nains… Seulement, celle-ci était abritée aujourd'hui par d'autres occupants.

Regina était assise sur le canapé, des lunettes posées sur son nez. Elle lisait attentivement un grimoire. Emma était à ses côtés. Elle avait sa tête presque posée sur l'épaule de la reine et lisait elle aussi attentivement le livre. Snow arborait un regard surpris, puis fut complétement bouchée bée. Emma regardait Regina autrement. Toutes les deux se regardaient autrement, plus tendrement. Emma se permettait même de remettre en place une mèche de cheveux de la brune en lui parlant. Seulement, à travers le miroir, Snow ne pouvait rien entendre.

La jeune femme rompit le contact avec le miroir, perdue. Cette histoire avait rapproché les deux jeunes femmes… Et surement trop au goût de Snow.

Elle restait persuadée que Regina mènerait à la perte de sa fille, que seuls les « vrais » gentils étaient capables de faire disparaître les ténèbres d'Emma. Regina pensait faire le bien, bien sûr, mais Snow émettait toujours des réserves envers celle qui lui avait causé tant de mal par le passé.

Mais il fallait y aller en douceur. Snow retourna vers Robin et, sur le chemin, élaborait un plan pour parvenir à faire ramener Regina à la raison. Pour sa fille.

 **La Forêt Enchantée**

Regina avait enfilé sa veste bordeaux et son sac en bandoulière. Emma, face à elle, semblait inquiète.

« Regina, tu es sur que c'est vraiment une bonne idée ? Demande Emma, le regard suppliant.

_ Nous n'avons plus aucune réserve. Il faut que j'aille chercher à manger Emma. Je n'irais pas loin.

_ Mais… C'est comme ça que tu as réussi à coincer Snow il y a plusieurs années. Affirme d'un ton à la fois gêné et stressé Emma. Je pourrais utiliser ma magie… Souffle-t-elle.

_ Non. Non tu ne dois pas. Il faut limiter la magie, ne pas se faire repérer. De toute façon, elle ne fonctionne pas ici, la maison agit comme une barrière.

_ Et pourquoi je ne peux pas venir avec toi ?

_ Au cas où.

_ Au cas où quoi ? Demande Emma, le souffle coupé. »

Les deux femmes se regardaient intensément… Et tendrement. Emma suppliait à Regina de rester, mais cette dernière savait que ce ne serait pas raisonnable. Elle était touchée par l'inquiétude grandissante d'Emma.

La blonde, peinée, prit la reine dans ses bras. Elle la serra comme si elles ne se reverraient plus jamais.

« Sois prudente. Souffle Emma dans l'oreille de la brune.

_ Promis. Lui répond la brune. »

Elles se détachèrent, Regina accordant un regard bienveillant à la blonde. Elle lui prit la main chaleureusement.

« Je reviendrais bientôt. »

Puis, Regina fit dos à une Emma souriant légèrement, toujours inquiète. La reine poussa la lourde porte d'entrée et la referma, respirant l'air frais de la forêt. C'est ainsi qu'elle s'engouffra dans la forêt, sur ses gardes.


	20. Chapitre 20 - Forêt Enchantée

_Chapitre 20_

 **La Forêt Enchantée**

Regina était sur ses gardes. Elle avait en main une boule de feu et guettait une biche plantée au milieu des arbres. Elle s'apprêtait à l'attraper lorsqu'une voix vint la sortir de sa partie de chasse :

« Regina ? »

La jeune femme sursauta de surprise, faisant évaporer sa boule de feu. Devant elle se tient Robin.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Demande-t-elle en se tenant à une certaine distance de l'homme des bois.

_ Regina, il faut arrêter. Arrête cette folie ! L'implore-t-il.

_ Arrêter cette folie ? C'est plutôt toi qui est fou, vous qui êtes tous fous ! S'exclame-t-elle, en colère.

_ Regina… Souffle-t-il, blessé.

_ Vous avez laissé tomber Emma. Tu m'as privé de ma magie ! Lui dit-elle sèchement, meurtrie. »

Robin baissa les yeux, honteux. Regina était déçue et dégoutée par le comportement de Robin. Elle avait tout accepté pour lui, son départ, la façon dont il l'avait fait souffrir au retour de sa femme, son aventure avec sa sœur et même qu'il l'ait mit enceinte. Cependant, lui ôter sa magie était la goutte d'eau faisant déborder le vase. Regina était fatiguée de se battre pour quelqu'un qui semblait ne lui accorder aucune importance. Robin avait fini par briser le peu d'amour encore présent dans son couple. La rupture était difficile.

Le jeune homme n'acceptait pas de laisser partir Regina. Il l'aimait. Seulement, il n'admettait pas que son amour soit destructeur, pour lui comme pour elle. Il s'accrochait telle une sangsue, et la brune en avait assez.

« Si tu es venu pour me faire changer d'avis, tu peux repartir.

_ Je suis venue pour te ramener. Et ramener Emma. Admit-il.

_ C'est peine perdue. Je ne te laisserais pas faire. Lui répondit-elle menaçante.

_ Alors on en est là ? Tu vas faire quoi ? Utiliser ta magie contre moi ? »

Regina l'observait, le regard noir. Elle finissait par ne pas comprendre ce qu'elle avait pu lui trouver par le passé ? Devait-elle vraiment se laisser guider sa conduite, ses sentiments par une prétendue prophétie incluant un tatouage de lion ? Au final, elle trouvait cette idée ridicule, en y réfléchissant.

« Oui. Lui dit-elle, une boule de feu en main. Je ne te laisserais pas toucher à un cheveu d'Emma. »

C'est alors que Snow apparut timidement derrière Robin, qui se mit en retrait.

« Regina… Souffle-t-elle derrière le jeune homme dépité.

_ Oh non, c'est pas vrai ! Lâche Regina, en colère et désespérée par la vue de Snow.

_ Regina !

_ Tu ne vas quand même pas commencer à me faire la leçon Snow, c'est vous qui avez commencé !

_ Regina, Emma est MA fille et

_ Et donc ça te donne le plein pouvoir pour la faire enfermer comme un monstre dont on aurait peur ? Lui demande-t-elle amère. »

Snow avait un regard noir envers la reine. Regina sourit.

« Tu sais bien que j'ai raison.

_ Ecoute, nous devons être ensemble pour la sauver. Tu n'y arriveras pas seule, admet le. »

Regina perdit son sourire, obligée d'admettre qu'elle aurait besoin des performances de chacun pour avancer dans cette nouvelle quête.

« Pour la sauver, il faut avant tout la protéger. Sa magie est instable. C'est dangereux pour elle. Tu sais plus que quiconque à quelle point la magie peut être dangereuse. Surtout celle-là. Regina… Je sais que tu as changé… Mais tu peux avoir une mauvaise influence sur elle, sans le vouloir. Imagine que tu mènes à sa perte. Implore Snow, les yeux embrumés. »

La reine était partagée. Elle devait admettre qu'elle avait besoin d'aides pour aider Emma à sortir des ténèbres. D'ailleurs, ceux-ci sont tellement tentant, il est vrai que la blonde avait besoin d'être surveillée. Regina ne pouvait pas gérer tout cela seule. De plus, la reine avait encore peu confiance en elle, en sa bonté et les paroles de Snow la touchait particulièrement. Elle ne se pardonnerait jamais d'être la cause du sombrement d'Emma. Elle se mordilla la lèvre, brisée par les paroles de Snow qu'elle ne pouvait que confirmer. Elle vivait mal de ne pouvoir parvenir à aider Emma seule. Blessée, elle fit dos à Robin et Snow, contenant toutes ses larmes.

« Regina, je sais que c'est dur. Tu… Tu as vécu cette situation. Mais tout ça, c'est pour son bien.

_ Oh, tais-toi. C'est pour votre bien ! Elude-t-elle en remuant la main dans le vide, agacée. »

Snow ne dit plus un mot. Regina introduit la marche, sans une réplique ni un regard de plus.


	21. Chapitre 21 - Storybrooke - Forêt Enchan

_Chapitre 21_

 **Storybrooke – Emma**

La sauveuse avait suivi son intuition et se penchait sur Gold, à présent certaine que lui seul pourrait ôter Excalibur de son socle. Elle avait même demandé à Arthur d'en faire un héros, de faire de lui l'élu… Cependant, le roi de Camelot n'était pas convaincu par cette idée. Il sentait que l'élu était à Storybrooke, mais que ce n'était pas l'ancien Rumplestilskin. Lorsqu'il parla à Emma de son idée, elle le chassa vite de sa maison, en colère.

En effet, Arthur avait évoqué le nom de Hook. Cependant, Emma ne put admettre qu'un lâche de sa trempe pouvait être le sauveur.

Soudain, elle sentit une vague la traverser brutalement. Choquée, elle eut un regard dans le vide, paniquée.

 **Storybrooke – Regina**

Regina était dans le bureau du Sheriff, en compagnie du couple Charming. Elle tournait en rond, sans se préoccuper de Snow et David qui tentait d'élaborer un plan inimaginable pour sauver Emma. La reine n'y prêtait pas attention, réfléchissant plutôt à une solution pour sortir la blonde des ténèbres.

Elle se baladait dans les lieux et s'arrêta aux portes de la prison. En y apposant les mains, elle eut un flash… Un courant la transperça, réunissant tous ses souvenirs.

Elle se souvint de la prison de Rumplestilskin, de la grotte, de leurs tentatives d'échapper à Arthur, au groupe et aux chevaliers, elle se souvint également de la maison des nains, des moments passés avec Emma en cavale.

Soudain, la jeune brune se retourna, une lueur nouvelle dans le regard.

« Regina ? Ça va ? Demande Snow, inquiète en voyant la mine plutôt déconfite de sa belle-mère.

_ Je… Je dois y aller. S'exclame-t-elle, l'air perdu.

_ Mais… »

Snow n'eut pas le temps de demander des explications à Regina. Elle se vaporisa en un nuage de fumée, apparaissant directement dans la maison de la ténébreuse. Et pas dans n'importe quelle pièce… Regina se retrouva dans la cave où Emma avait soigneusement caché Excalibur.

Elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à cette entrée. Lorsqu'elle apparut, la pièce était vide. La reine s'approcha alors de l'épée, intriguée. Elle allait toucher le manche lorsqu'elle fut coupée dans sa contemplation.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! Demande soudain Emma, sortit de nulle part. »

Regina tourna vite sa tête en direction de la blonde. Oui, elle se souvenait de tout. Et la revoir, en particulier en ténébreuse, lui faisait plus mal encore que n'importe quel souvenir.

« Emma je… Je me souviens. Je me souviens de tout. Répondit Regina en avançant vers elle. »

Emma releva le sourcil, surprise.

« Alors, tu te souviens probablement du fait que tout ça est surement de ta faute. Répond calmement Emma en désignant son corps ainsi que la grotte dans laquelle elles se trouvaient.

_ Emma… Je peux tout t'expliquer. Répond Regina, les larmes aux yeux en avançant plus encore en direction de la sauveuse.

_ Je ne veux pas de tes explications à la noix. S'exclame Emma en reculant.

_ Emma. Ecoute-moi. C'est plus important que ce que tu crois. Répond gravement Regina, ayant enfin capté l'attention complète de la sauveuse. »

 **La Forêt Enchantée**

Lorsque la vieille porte en bois de la demeure des nains grinça, Emma s'y précipita, heureuse.

« Regina ! S'exclame-t-elle en s'apprêtant à la saluer en une étreinte chaleureuse. »

Cependant, Emma se stoppa instantanément à la vue de Snow et de Robin derrière la reine.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demande-t-elle, à la fois inquiète et en colère.

_ Emma, chérie ! S'exclame Snow en s'avançant vers sa fille. »

La blonde s'éloigna, ne souhaitant en rien une once d'affection provenant de sa mère.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous faites là ?! S'exclame-t-elle, presque fulminante.

_ Nous sommes venue pour que tu reviennes.

_ Alors ça, il en est hors de question. Répond Emma, presque en riant jaune.

_ Pourquoi ? Répond sa mère, désespérée.

_ Pourquoi ?! Non mais tu te moques de moi là. Vous avez voulu me laisser enfermée, puis tu as envoyé l'armée d'Arthur pour nous poursuivre, Regina et moi ! S'exclame-t-elle, horrifiée.

_ C'était pour ton bien.

_ Pour votre bien vous voulez dire.

_ Oui. Pour notre bien… Souffle soudain Robin. »

Emma resta silencieuse face à l'homme des bois qui semblait avoir presque chuchoté sa dernière phrase. Il planta alors son regard dans celui de la ténébreuse.

« J'ai été dans ton corps. Et ce que j'y ai vécu, ce combat intérieur… C'est effrayant. Et c'est dangereux. J'ai eu peur oui, je l'avoue, et ta mère, ton père aussi, tout le monde a peur. Certes il faut te protéger des ténèbres, mais il faut aussi nous protéger. Affirme Robin en apposant ses mains sur les hanches de Regina. »

La reine semblait en pleine réflexion et ne tiqua pas sur le geste de son ancien amant. Sans s'en rendre compte, Emma fulmina à ce geste. Tout à coup, ses cheveux semblaient s'éclaircir, une de ses mèches devenant blanche comme la neige. Elle se contenu d'envoyer valser Robin à travers un mur.

« Je sais bien que les choix que nous avons fait n'étaient pas forcément judicieux Emma. Mais nous t'aimons et ne voulons que ton bien. »

Emma continuait de fixer Regina.

« Regina, qu'en pense-tu ? Demande tout à coup Snow, sortant la reine de son fil de pensées. »

La brune sursauta à l'annonce de son prénom, ne sachant que répondre face aux regards insistants de tous.

« Je… Je ne sais pas. Laisse-t-elle échapper, désarmée. »

Emma lança un regard blessé à la jeune femme. Elles se regardaient intensément, chacune heurtée par les pensées de l'autre.

« Je suis désolée mais ce sera non. Je ne rentrerais pas avec vous. Répondit Emma en se retournant et en s'apprêtant à retourner à ses occupations.

_ Je ne voulais pas en arriver là Emma. Répondit Snow, la voix cassée. »

Soudain, la jeune femme aux cheveux courts sortit la dague de sa ceinture, décrochant un regard de surprise, un regard incompris de Regina qui ne sut par où commencer.

« Emma… Je t'ordonne de sortir d'ici. »

Regina aurait voulu intervenir, saisir la dague des mains de Snow. Cependant, elle avait peur, peur de faire plus de mal encore que ce qu'elle avait déjà fait jusqu'à présent. Elle s'en voulut d'avoir adopté, depuis le départ, un plan plutôt bancal.

« Je t'ordonne… De retourner dans la cellule de Rumplestilskin. Ordonne durement Snow. »

Avant même que Regina n'ait le temps de répliquer, Emma s'évanouit dans un nuage de fumée. Regina sauta presque sur Snow, la retournant vers elle brutalement.

« Non mais tu es folle !

_ On s'en tient au plan de départ Regina. Nous sauverons Emma.

_ Pas de cette façon ! S'écrit-elle, agacée.

_ Maintenant ça suffit ! S'exclame vivement Snow. »

Regina, surprise, resta coi devant l'attitude colérique de sa belle-fille.

« C'est MA fille. Tu me l'as arraché je te le rappelle, je ne te laisserais pas refaire la même erreur Regina, JE décide de ce qu'on doit faire la concernant.

_ Emma n'est pas une enfant je te signale. Répond la reine, l'air dur.

_ Et elle n'a pas besoin de toi pour s'en sortir. Elle a besoin de nous, pas d'une ancienne méchante qui la ferait sombrer encore plus. Répond durement Snow en poussant brutalement Regina, le regard fixe. »

Regina était blessée. Blessée par les mots de Snow qui ne cessait de raisonner dans sa tête. Avait-elle raison ? Etait-elle véritablement capable de rendre Emma plus maléfique, plus sombre ? Après tout, elle n'était pas un modèle de vertu. Son passé ne cessait de la rattraper. Regina se rêvait en sauveuse, mais elle admettait vivement qu'elle n'en avait pas l'étoffe. Elle voulait qu'Emma s'en sorte. Peut-être cela devait vraiment se dérouler sans elle ? Peut-être que la blonde s'était déjà trop attaché à elle pour s'en sortir réellement ?

Des milliers de questions taraudaient l'esprit de la méchante Reine. Le visage blessé, toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce disparurent en un nuage de fumée violette.


	22. Chapitre 22 - Camelot - Storybrooke

_Chapitre 22_

 **Camelot**

L'ensemble du groupe se retrouva à Camelot. Sans un mot, Regina partit en direction de sa chambre en ne manquant pas de claquer la porte derrière elle.

Alors que la reine tournait en rond, fulminante, Robin parcourut le château. Il retrouva Hook, aux abords de la salle du trône.

« Alors, vous les avez retrouvé ? Demanda le pirate, impatient et anxieux.

_ Oui… Souffla Robin.

_ C'est… Super ! Mais, tu n'as pas l'air ravi…

_ Je pense que Regina n'est plus du tout de notre côté. Elle va forcément finir par trouver un nouveau plan… Je ne sais pas comment elle a fait, mais elle a réussi à retrouver sa magie. Répond Robin, réfléchissant intensément.

_ Oh… Et bien… Il y a bien une solution. Mais ça ne risque pas de te plaire. »

Robin regarda Hook, l'air intrigué.

« Snow est déjà parvenu à l'enfermer… Pas vrai ?

_ Oui, avec un sort.

_ Et si… »

Hook laissa sa dernière phrase en suspens, faisant comprendre à Robin le sens de son idée. Robin le regarda intrigué, puis comprit.

« Je ne sais pas… Je vais y réfléchir. Lui répond-t-il en broussant chemin. ».

Robin se dirigea vers la pièce dans laquelle s'était enfermée Regina. Il était décidé à en découdre, et à recoller les morceaux avec la brune. Il s'en voulait terriblement de l'état dans lequel était la jeune femme… Mais il ne pensait qu'à son bien et c'est pour cela qu'il était intimement persuadé que ses actions étaient correctes.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, Regina se retrouva vers lui vivement.

« Je ne veux pas te voir Robin.

_ Nous allons bien devoir parler à un moment donné. Affirme-t-il.

_ Je n'ai plus rien à te dire.

_ Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu agis comme ça Regina, pourquoi tu tiens tant à la laisser libre, pourquoi tu fais tout ça alors que tu sais pertinemment que c'est dangereux ? Demande-t-il désespéré.

_ Emma a donné sa vie pour moi. Pourquoi ce serait à elle de prendre tous les risques pour moi ? Dit-elle durement.

_ Non… Je pense qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre… Souffle Robin.

_ Ecoute. Emma a toujours tout donné pour moi, et j'ai l'impression de ne jamais avoir eu l'occasion de lui rendre la pareille. C'est la seule à ne pas me voir comme… la méchante de l'histoire. La fauteuse de trouble ! Et moi, je suis la seule à ne pas la voir comme un monstre ambulant.

_ Mais pourquoi ? Demande désespérément Robin.

_ Mais parce que… »

La phrase de Regina resta en suspens. Elle n'avait jamais réfléchi au pourquoi. Pourquoi Emma s'évertuait à la sauver sans cesse, pourquoi Regina lui avait toujours été reconnaissante, à elle et à elle seule ? Pourquoi éprouvaient-elles sans cesse cette envie irréversible de connaître l'autre heureuse, et surtout : pourquoi étaient-elles sans cesse liées, quoi qu'elles fassent ?

« … Parce que ça a toujours été comme ça. Emma est la seule à me connaître vraiment. Affirme Regina.

_ Et pas moi ? Demande Robin, la voix brisée. »

« Non » était la première réponse qui venait en tête à la reine. Non, Robin ne la connaissait pas vraiment, il ne connaissait pas ses blessures, comment les panser, comment la rassurer, comment la rendre heureuse. Seule Emma le savait.

« Tu l'aimes plus que moi. Tu donnerais tout pour elle n'est-ce pas ? »

Regina ne répondait toujours pas à l'homme des bois. Elle restait interdite. Robin avait raison. Regina réalisait qu'elle était prête à tout sacrifier pour Emma. Elle était prête à sacrifier Robin, sa vie, sa magie, son honneur même pour elle.

Une douce chaleur envahit son ventre, une chaleur qu'elle ne reconnaissait que trop bien, mais qu'elle ne parvenait pas à réprimer. Cette sensation, elle l'avait déjà ressenti et cela faisait bien des années qu'elle n'était pas revenue… Mais c'était impossible aux yeux de la reine. Elle refusait de croire ce qu'elle ressentait à cet instant.

« J'ai plus confiance en elle qu'en n'importe qui. Je lui donnerais ma vie sur un plateau sans hésiter. Répond Regina, froide et distante envers son ancien amant. »

Le jeune homme eut un regard soudain surpris, mais aussi attristé, blessé. Regina se devait pourtant d'être honnête.

Robin détourna le regard et partit presque en claquant de nouveau la porte, fâché. Regina quant à elle renversa son corps sur le lit en soufflant lourdement.

Elle avait terriblement envie de s'évader, d'arrêter ce flot de pensées, d'interrogations ininterrompu. Elle voulait retourner en arrière et ne plus quitter la maison des nains où elle s'était sentit si bien.

La reine sentit le sommeil l'envahir peu à peu. Elle avait froid et cette fois, Emma ne serait plus là pour accompagner ses nuits. Triste, elle sombra dans un sommeil profond et ne réalisa pas que son corps avait soudain changé de pièce…

 **Storybrooke – Regina & Emma**

Regina fixait Emma longuement. Ses sentiments se bousculaient en elle et elle ne savait par où commencer.

« Je sais que tout ça est de ma faute… Mais tout ne s'est pas réellement passé comme tu le pense Emma.

_ Tu m'as abandonné. Répond la ténébreuse durement. »

Ses paroles firent trembler les murs.

« Je… Non. Je ne t'ai jamais abandonné.

_ Tu n'es jamais revenu me chercher, tu m'as laissé seule, seule avec mes visions, sans espoir. Chaque jour j'attendais que tu viennes mais tu n'es jamais venu Regina. Répond la blonde, la gorge serrée.

_ C'est parce que… Parce que je ne pouvais pas. Répond Regina, hésitante et blessée.

_ Oh oui, je sais, Robin m'a tout raconté ! Il m'a dit que tu lui avais pardonné et que c'était toi qui lui avais donné la dague puisque tu ne te sentais plus capable de la garder.

_ Pardon ?! S'écrie soudainement Regina, ses paroles transperçant les murs de la grotte. »

Le cœur de Regina se souleva.

« Ne joue pas la surprise voyons. Souffla Emma.

_ Emma. Je ne voulais pas t'en parler, mais… Je dois tout te dire, je n'ai pas le choix… Lorsque nous sommes rentrés à Camelot, j'ai eu une dispute. Une dispute avec chaque membre du groupe. Hook, Robin, ta mère… Personne n'était avec moi, personne. Robin avait… Il avait deviné que j'allais revenir te chercher et… Ils m'ont enfermé dans mon ancien cachot. »

Emma resta silencieuse, stoïque face à l'aveu de la reine. Etait-ce une ruse ou la reine avait-elle vraiment été enfermée tout ce temps, ne pouvant la contacter, restant dans la même situation qu'elle, séparée de force ? Emma ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Non, c'était impossible.

« Je ne te crois pas.

_ Emma…

_ Comment explique-tu la dague ? Lui demande-t-elle soudainement.

_ Je… Ta mère… Ta mère est une ancienne voleuse et elle me l'a prise… Lorsque nous étions en chemin. »

Emma scruta le visage de la jeune brune, tentant de déceler un quelconque mensonge qui ne vint pas.

« Tu sais que je ne mens pas. Affirme Regina, semblant presque déceler les pensées de la ténébreuse. »

Emma continuait de regarder Regina durement. Puis elle s'approcha d'elle, toujours méfiante.

« Pourquoi les as-tu conduit vers moi ? Demande-t-elle.

_ Ils… Ils m'ont dit que… Que je n'étais pas capable de te sauver. »

Emma afficha cette fois une mine interrogatrice, encourageant son interlocutrice à en dire plus. Regina n'avait pas le choix. Malgré sa souffrance, elle parvint à entrouvrir enfin sa carapace.

« Ecoute. Je suis la méchante reine. Je suis mauvaise, peut-être autant que toi. Je n'étais pas à même de te sauver seule, c'est évident. Répond douloureusement Regina, fixant soudainement le sol, à la fois honteuse et désemparée. »

Puis, un silence lourd s'imposa entre elles. Emma luttait. Oui, elle luttait contre Rumplestilskin qui lui hurlait de ne rien écouter, de se venger. Mais son cœur savait qui détenait vraiment la vérité. Emma se mit à tourner en rond, presque en colère. En vérité, elle luttait encore contre les ténèbres, contre Rumplestilskin qui lui disait de lui faire payer. Regina l'observait, interdite. C'est alors qu'Emma lui fit dos et apposa lourdement ses mains contre une des parois de la grotte.

« C'est faux Regina… Souffla tendrement Emma. Tu n'es pas mauvaise. Et tu étais… Tu es encore la seule à encore m'accepter telle que je suis. »

Regina regardait Emma de dos, en proie avec elle-même. Emma se retourna et planta son regard vers elle. Puis, elle s'avança lentement.

« Pourquoi faut-il toujours que ce soit toi qui me comprennes mieux que n'importe qui ?

_ Je te retourne la question Emma… Nous… Nous sommes liées. Je serais toujours avec toi Emma. Acheva Regina en ne lâchant pas du regard son interlocutrice. »

A présent, leurs visages étaient devenus très proches. Elles pouvaient sentir le souffle chaud de l'une sur l'autre.

« Alors, tu ne m'abandonneras pas ? Demande Emma presque innocemment.

_ … Jamais. Souffla Regina en saisissant le bras de la ténébreuse. »

Emma ne sut retenir son envie irrépressible de poser sa main sur l'épaule de Regina. Puis, elle remonte vers sa nuque lentement, tout en la contemplant du regard. Elle ne saisissait pas vraiment sur quelle corde raide elle s'aventurait, mais ses envies étaient devenues plus fortes qu'elle-même.

Leurs souffles se mêlaient, et la chaleur de leurs corps les transportait dans un autre univers. Leurs parfums titillaient leurs narines.

Puis, leurs visages s'approchèrent. Leurs lèvres ne se trouvaient à présent plus qu'à quelques millimètres les unes des autres…


	23. Chapitre 23 - Storybrooke - Forêt

_Chapitre 23_

 **Storybrooke**

Emma et Regina n'avaient jamais été aussi proches l'une de l'autre. Pourtant, un bruit sourd vint les sortir de leurs songes.

Robin et Hook avait défoncé la porte d'entrée de la cave et s'y étaient engouffrés. Robin se rua sur Regina et l'écarta vivement de la ténébreuse.

« Regina ! S'exclama-t-il, sa main empoignant toujours douloureusement le bras de la reine.

_ Lâche moi ! S'exclame vivement la reine en s'éloignant de l'emprise de l'homme des bois.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait ? Elle t'a jeté un sort c'est ça ? »

Regina se tourna, outrée vers Robin. Emma lui jetait un regard noir.

« Tu délire Robin. Laisse là tranquille, on est venu pour l'aider, pas la combattre. Affirme Regina en se rangeant aux côtés de la sauveuse. »

Toutes deux se regardaient intensément, sous le regard interrogatif et colérique de Robin.

Pourtant, ce fut cette fois Hook qui prit la parole.

« Emma, tu as fait quoi à Regina exactement ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ? Qu'est-ce que tu NOUS veux ?

_ Je ne lui ai rien fais. Affirme calmement Emma.

_ Je ne te crois pas. Tu nous manipule. S'énerve-t-il. »

C'est alors, avec stupéfaction, que Robin tenta de se ruer sur Emma avant qu'elle ne l'immobilise avec sa magie.

Hook, choqué, paniqua en voyant son ami immobilisé par son ancienne petite amie. Il ne reconnaissait plus la Emma Swan qui l'avait tant séduit. Celle-ci resserra son emprise sur l'homme des bois sous le regard interdit de Regina. Courageux, Hook se précipita sur Excalibur et, la sortit de son rocher sans réfléchir.

Emma resta figée sur place. Le nom de Killian Hook s'inscrit sur la lame tandis qu'il tenta de se ruer vers Emma, n'écoutant que son courage pour libérer Robin de son emprise.

Toute la scène se déroula très vite. Emma était restée figée sous la surprise que Hook soit parvenu à sortir Excalibur de son rocher. Lorsque Regina vit le pirate foncer sur Emma, elle n'écouta que son cœur et poussa la ténébreuse. Alors, la reine se retrouva à sa place et prit le coup étant destiné à Emma. La lame avait à peine effleuré la brune. Pourtant, une douleur lancinante dans l'abdomen la fit s'écrouler, genoux au sol.

Snow et Charmant avait débarqué en catastrophe dans la pièce et n'avait vu que Regina s'écrouler au sol, inconsciente, une tâche de sang commençant à se former sur son flanc.

Hook lâcha l'épée, désemparé par son geste. Emma et Robin se précipitèrent sur le corps de Regina.

« REGINA ! Pouvait-on entendre crier Robin. »

Le jeune homme se précipita sur le corps de Regina et apposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il ne se passa rien, Regina ne se réveilla pas. Emma le regarda, la noirceur dans les yeux et le poussa pour l'éloigner de la brune.

Elle repoussa la chemise de Regina pour voir la blessure infligée par le pirate. Elle eut le souffle coupé. La coupure semblait profonde. Elle était noire et semblait envahir peu à peu sa peau. Emma apposa sa main sur la blessure, tentant de la guérir, en vain.

Emma réorienta son regard vers le visage éteint de la reine. Elle se mit à tenir Regina par la nuque, et commença à pleurer à chaudes larmes en l'implorant, sous le regard médusé de chacun.

Ses larmes ne cessaient de couler et prenaient une couleur or au contact de la reine.

« Regina ! Répétait Emma doucement en lui caressant le visage. »

Robin n'était pas parvenu à faire réveiller sa reine. Hook était planté là, ne sachant que faire tandis que Snow et Charmant n'avait toujours pas bougé.

C'est alors qu'Emma approcha son visage doucement de celui de la brune et apposa un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres.

Une vague blanche transperça leurs deux corps, faisant vaciller toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce. La blessure de Regina s'effaça peu à peu.

Lorsque la bouche d'Emma quitta celle de la reine, Regina ouvrit les yeux doucement.

« Emma. Chuchota-t-elle en la regardant intensément. »

Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, Emma sourit à Regina. D'un sourire chaleureux, réconfortant, aimant. Elle riait presque. Emma tendit sa main à Regina qui la saisit et se releva. Toutes deux ne se quittait pas du regard. Puis, elles s'enlacèrent presque brutalement. Emma ne parvenait pas à retenir ses larmes. Elles étaient teintées de soulagement, de bonheur et d'inquiétude également. Leur étreinte était forte, et elles se serraient presque à ne plus pouvoir en respirer.

Regina se recula en gardant presque Emma contre elle. Elle la fixait intensément.

« Tu m'as sauvé… Dit-elle d'une voix cassée. »

Emma la regardait toujours, le sourire mince et les yeux embrumés de larmes. Ils étaient rouges et elle semblait avoir pleuré pendant des heures, le chemin de ses larmes sur son visage étincelaient.

« … Encore. Finit de prononcer Regina en serrant les mains d'Emma contre son cœur. »

Les deux femmes se souriaient l'une à l'autre. Plus rien ne semblait pouvoir séparer leur échange à ce moment précis. Pourtant, Snow et Charmant se relevèrent lentement tout en observant sa fille et Regina. Le regard de Snow devint tout à coup noir de colère.

« REGINA ! S'exclama Snow, le visage déformé par la haine. »

Emma se tourna vers sa mère qui s'approchait dangereusement de Regina. La sauveuse se précipita devant la brune en la protégeant de son corps et sortit une boule de feu noire dans sa main.

« Laisse là tranquille. La menaça-t-elle lourdement.

_ ELLE NE FAIT QUE TE CORROMPRE ! S'exclama Snow, toujours aussi haineuse. »

Le regard d'Emma se fit plus noir encore, à un tel point que l'on pouvait à peine distinguer le blanc de ses yeux. Se retenant de toutes ses forces de ne pas succomber à la vengeance, Emma se tourna vivement vers Regina qui restait incrédule.

C'est alors qu'elle lui empoigna le poignet avec douceur. Le regard d'Emma changea instantanément, incitant Regina à avoir confiance. Elle enlaça ses doigts entre les siens. Les deux femmes s'évanouirent ainsi dans un nuage de fumée noire, sous le regard incrédule de tous.

 **Forêt de Storybrooke**

Regina et Emma étaient réapparut au beau milieu de la dense forêt de Storybrooke, à côté d'une grotte que Regina aurait probablement reconnu entre milles. Leurs mains ne s'étaient pas quittées l'une de l'autre et reposaient sur le cœur d'Emma. La ténébreuse regardait à présent la reine d'un regard blessée, meurtrie.

Cela fendit le cœur de Regina, qui s'empressa de l'étreindre de nouveau, plus doucement. Emma avait entouré de ses bras la brune qui voulait à tout prix la réconforter.

« Ne les écoute pas. Avait glissé la blonde dans l'oreille de Regina. »

Regina ne put réprimer un sanglot, étouffé par le cœur d'Emma contre le sien. Les larmes perlaient sur son visage. Depuis combien de temps ne s'était-elle pas sentit aussi bien… Et aussi mal à la fois ? Elle ne voulait pas faire de mal à Emma, pas plus qu'elle n'en avait déjà fait.

« Je vais causer ta perte. Etait-elle parvenue à articuler, blessée. »

Emma resserra son étreinte, en colère que ses proches la fasse se sentir ainsi. Snow n'avait jamais réussi à croire totalement en Regina, pas plus que les autres. Toutes deux se sentaient à présent incomprises et rejetées, et pourtant ensemble dans l'adversité.

Emma s'éloigna de Regina et posa sa main sur sa joue.

« C'est faux. C'est tout le contraire. Si tu n'es pas là… je… Souffle-t-elle en gardant son regard dans celui de Regina. »

La brune n'eut pas besoin qu'Emma finisse de parler pour comprendre le sens de sa phrase. Regina sourit faiblement à la sauveuse. Son regard s'était adoucit, il retrouvait même son bleu azur si transcendant.

« Ils ne peuvent pas nous comprendre. Avait achevé Emma, durement. »

Regina garda son regard vers celui d'Emma… Puis le quitta et s'engouffra dans la grotte. Elle prit place par terre, devant un feu que la ténébreuse avait immédiatement fait apparaître.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demande Regina, désemparée.

_ On se cache. Achève Emma en enlaçant de nouveau la main de Regina entre la sienne, le regard toujours rivée sur les flammes dansant devant elles. »


	24. Chapitre 24 - Storybrooke - Forêt

_Chapitre 24_

 **Storybrooke – Snow**

Snow se retourna vers Charmant, à la fois en colère et dévastée. Tous avaient retrouvés leurs souvenirs. Son mari s'approcha d'elle et l'enlaça. La jeune femme s'effondra dans ses bras, un flot continu de larmes coulant sur son visage.

« Ça recommence David, ça recommence. Regina nous vole encore une fois notre fille ! S'écriait-elle contre l'épaule de son bien aimé. »

Snow éprouvait une haine sans pareille pour la méchante reine. Elle ne pouvait croire qu'elle et sa fille… Non, c'était impossible. Tout bonnement impossible. Regina avait simplement de nouveau eu une mauvaise influence sur sa famille, sur sa fille. Snow était persuadé que Regina était la cause des ténèbres d'Emma. Elle soupçonnait même la jeune reine d'avoir eu recourt à un sortilège.

Snow s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir cru en elle, en sa rédemption. Pour elle, il était évident que Regina n'avait jamais cessé de ruminer sa vengeance, faisant pire encore que la première fois. Son intention était de la blesser, de la détruire, Snow en était persuadée.

« Nous devons retrouver notre fille coute que coute, la sortir de ce que cette… sorcière lui a fait. Avait craché Snow. »

 **La Forêt**

Regina était assise, adossée contre un des murs froids de la grotte. Il pleuvait. Regina observait le paysage, mélancolique et profondément plongée dans ses pensées.

Emma vint se placer à côté d'elle.

« A quoi tu penses ?

_ A une solution… Nous ne pourrons pas rester cachées éternellement. Cette forêt est beaucoup plus petite que la forêt enchantée. Et puis… probablement que la ville entière est à notre recherche. Souffle Regina en laissant tomber sa tête contre la paroi de la grotte. »

Regina ne voyait plus le bout de cette histoire. Que se passait-il entre Emma et elle ? Arriverait-elle à sauver Emma des ténèbres qui l'avaient déjà envahi ? Regina était perdue.

« Qu'est ce qui nous arrive Emma ? Demande Regina en plantant son regard vers celui de la sauveuse. »

Emma ne pouvait pas répondre à la question de la reine, une question qui lui avait elle aussi traversé l'esprit. Elle arbora un regard triste et incrédule.

« Je ne sais pas Regina. Pas plus que toi. Je préfère ne pas me poser trop de questions pour l'instant. Répond Emma en réorientant son regard vers le vide devant elle. »

Regina avait gardé son regard vers Emma. Il était intense. La blonde avait raison, et Regina était terriblement tentée de vivre cette nouvelle aventure sans se poser plus de questions. Elle ne voulait pas se rappeler qui elle était, qui Emma était, ce qu'elles fuyaient et ce qu'elles combattaient. Elle voulait vivre le moment présent aussi simplement que possible. Elle voulait savourer chaque seconde. Après tout, elle savait à quel point ces faibles instants d'accalmies étaient rares.

Regina observait la façon dont la jolie blonde était assise. Elle portait un pantalon en cuir noir, un col roulé noir moulant ainsi qu'une veste en cuir. Ses cheveux blancs étaient parfaitement attachés en un chignon. Son regard avait pourtant changé. Il ressemblait d'avantage à celui de l'ancienne Emma Swan. Elle avait retrouvé son regard bleu et bienveillant. Regina se surprit à sourire faiblement, sans que la sauveuse ne s'en rende compte. Finalement, bien qu'Emma ait succombé aux ténèbres et qu'au premier abord, elle lui en voulait, elles n'étaient pas parvenues à se quitter.

Les jambes de la reine s'engourdirent. Elle se leva et les remua. Emma l'observa.

Puis, la blonde se leva à son tour et continua de fixer Regina. La reine faisait mine de l'ignorer, mais elle peinait à cacher son trouble face au regard perçant de la blonde.

La sauveuse s'approcha de Regina plus encore, lui faisant face. Elles se regardaient de nouveau, les yeux dévorants. Le dos de Regina était collé à la paroi froide de la grotte et pourtant, la reine n'avait jamais eu si chaud.

Sans réfléchir ni penser d'avantage, Emma n'écouta que son envie et se jeta sur les lèvres pulpeuses de Regina. Elle avait entouré le visage de la brune de ses mains. La brutalité avec laquelle Emma avait capturé les lèvres de Regina fit arracher un gémissement à cette dernière. Elles n'avaient jamais vécu un baiser aussi avide, intense et long. La langue de Regina franchit une barrière, se lançant dans une danse lascive contre celle de la blonde. Regina empoigna la nuque d'Emma, la ramenant plus encore à elle.

Elles voulaient respirer, mais leur baiser était si bon qu'aucune d'elle ne put se résoudre à s'en détacher. Emma avait tant eu peur de perdre Regina que ses barrières tombaient.

Les mains de Regina glissèrent vers les épaules d'Emma, puis frôlèrent sa poitrine. Ils remontèrent et firent glisser sa veste sur le sol, lui arrachant un frisson.

Emma souleva légèrement Regina. La reine enroula donc ses jambes autour du bassin d'Emma, prenant appuis sur ses épaules grâce à ses bras.

Elles se détachèrent l'une de l'autre légèrement, essoufflées comme jamais. Elles ne cessaient de s'observer avec envie… Et pudeur. Regina était presque honteuse, mais ne pouvait se résoudre à résister aux assauts de la sauveuse. Elle en avait terriblement envie.

Sans quitter Regina des yeux, Emma glissa sa main le long de la poitrine de Regina lentement. Ses mains tremblaient. Puis, elle déboutonna un bouton de sa chemise de soie verte. Regina ferma les yeux, appréciant le contact de ses doigts effleurant sa peau. Leurs lèvres s'effleuraient, leurs souffles chauds s'entremêlant l'un avec l'autre.

Ce qu'elle était en train de vivre n'était qu'une délicieuse torture mentale. Lorsqu'Emma redescendit de nouveau aussi lentement et déboutonna un second bouton, Regina apposa sa main sur celle d'Emma.

« Ce n'est peut-être pas bien… Glissa Regina, les yeux à demi fermés, appréciant néanmoins le contact. »

Pourtant, malgré la main de Regina sur la sienne, Emma finit de déboutonner le deuxième bouton de la chemise de la reine, lui arrachant un soupir d'aise.

Cette fois, la sauveuse n'écouterait pas la voix de la raison.

 **Le chapitre 25 marquera le coup, ce sera un chapitre NC-17 (rated MA si vous préférez.). Vous pourrez passer directement au chapitre 26 si cela ne vous convient pas (ce que je peux comprendre tout à fait !). Merci d'avance**


	25. Chapitre 25 - Forêt (NC-17 !)

**/ !\ Attention, chapitre NC-17 (rated MA).**

 _Chapitre 25_

 **La Forêt**

Regina avait lâché la main baladeuse d'Emma. Elle cédait. Oui, sa raison lui criait des tas de choses.

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Qu'est-ce que nous faisons ? Il faut arrêter tant qu'il en est encore temps, c'est mal, Emma est la fille de Snow. »_

Seulement, son cœur lui ne suivait pas les recommandations de son cerveau. Regina descendit du bassin d'Emma et se courba lorsque les lèvres de la blonde attaquèrent son cou. Elle tentait de s'accrocher aux parois de la grotte. Les assauts d'Emma la faisaient faiblir. Pire, il lui semblait qu'elle pourrait s'évanouir de plaisir. Son souffle s'était considérablement accéléré ainsi que les battements de son cœur qui tambourinait dans son torse. Regina était essoufflée comme jamais. Sa chemise était maintenant complétement ouverte. Emma avait les mains chaudes mais terriblement tremblantes. Avec pudeur, hésitation et pourtant, envie, elle effleurant le soutien-gorge rouge de la reine.

Toute deux ressentaient une douce chaleur dans leur bas ventre. Emma avait le souffle court près de l'oreille de Regina et la mordilla.

« Seigneur… Souffla Regina sans pouvoir se contrôler. »

Emma sourit face au trouble qu'elle causait chez sa reine. Elle reprit soudain possession de ses lèvres. Elle glissa sa main sur la poitrine de la brune, puis sur son flanc jusqu'à ses cuisses. Elle les souleva de nouveau et emmena Régina plus près du feu. Elle l'allongea sur le sol en ne quittant pas ses lèvres.

Emma se retrouva à califourchon sur le corps de Regina. Elle enleva elle-même son pull et se retrouva en soutien-gorge sur le corps terriblement sexy de la reine. Cette dernière avait la chemise ouverte, le pantalon froissé, les cheveux en bataille et un regard de désir terriblement sexy. Elle releva légèrement le torse tout en continuant de fixer la blonde et défit son chignon. Ses cheveux longs de couleur blanche tombèrent sur ses épaules et chatouilla son visage. Emma sentait la cannelle, ce qui amusa intérieurement Regina, lui faisant rappeler la pomme à laquelle on l'associait sans cesse.

Emma était terriblement séduisante. Elle commença à bouger du bassin, faisant frotter leurs intimités l'une contre l'autre.

Leur désir, leur envie, leur appétit l'une de l'autre n'avait jamais été si forts. Si forts qu'elles ne remarquaient pas le déluge qui se déroulait au dehors accompagné d'un orage du tonnerre. Les éclairs transcendaient le ciel. Mais elles n'en avaient que faire. Leurs fronts étaient collés l'un à l'autre et, tandis qu'Emma bougeait et se collait de plus en plus à Regina, toute deux gémissait, les yeux fermés.

« Regina… Gémit Emma en accélérant le rythme. »

Regina ouvrit les yeux et vit le visage d'Emma changer. Elle avait retrouvé sa chevelure blonde, son teint rosé, son air angélique. A son tour, la blonde ouvrit les yeux et Regina fut surprise d'y voir une lueur couleur or.

Regina saisit les fesses d'Emma et la renversa pour se retrouver à son tour au-dessus d'elle. Elle l'embrassa brutalement, puis quitta aussi vite ses lèvres. Elle se releva et ôta ses talons et son pantalon d'un geste insupportablement torride. Puis, elle se mit à genoux et enleva à son tour le pantalon de cuir d'Emma. Toutes deux étaient maintenant en sous vêtement. Il faisait froid dans la grotte.

Emma fit revenir la chaleur sous forme de bulle magique invisible.

Regina se reposa, à califourchon sur le corps d'Emma.

« Je n'en peux plus Emma. Lui souffle Regina, tel un supplice en se pinçant les lèvres. »

Elle n'en pouvait plus de lutter contre sa raison, de lutter contre le feu ardent qui la consumait, contre la chaleur qui l'envahissait, mais aussi d'attendre de sentir plus encore Emma contre elle. Emma enfouie son visage dans son cou, descendit sa main et effleura le bas ventre de la reine. Elle hésitait… Puis, elle céda et plaqua délicatement sa main contre l'intimité de Regina.

La brune se laissa presque tombée, se retenant en plaquant ses deux mains de part et d'autre du corps d'Emma en gémissant de surprise. Emma commença à frotter lentement sa main contre le sous vêtement humide de la reine. Regina ne put se retenir de bouger son bassin. Elle pinçait ses lèvres, honteuse. Pourtant, elle éprouvait un plaisir qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti.

« Emma… Chuchota la reine d'une voix tremblotante. »

Regina ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Elles avaient été trop loin, elles éprouvaient trop de désir pour rebrousser chemin. Les mains de la brune ne demandaient qu'à toucher le corps de son amante. Ainsi, elle les fit glisser sensuellement le long de son corps, détaillant du doigt la dentelle de son soutien-gorge, puis son ventre musclé et enfin, son bas. Puis, Regina remonta sa main pour caresser délicatement la poitrine d'Emma.

Avec surprise, Emma baissa brutalement la culotte de la reine et vint placer directement sa main au contact de l'intimité de la reine. Elle ne put réprimer un gémissement fort, presque un cri de surprise et d'envie. Emma frotta sa main, tout d'abord timide sur l'organe de la brune. Regina ne cessait de gémir. Emma semblait ressentir toutes les sensations que son amante éprouvaient sans même qu'elle ne la touche.

Pourtant, Emma se stoppa dans son élan, n'osant tout à coup pas aller plus loin. Elle avait peur de ce qu'elles étaient en train de faire. D'ailleurs, qu'étaient-elles en train de faire ?

En avaient-elles vraiment envie, ou était-ce juste pour évacuer le stress, la pression, l'angoisse ? Emma ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur ceux de Regina.

Non. Définitivement, Emma avait terriblement envie de Regina et elle pouvait le voir également dans ses yeux. Le plaisir dissimulé sur le visage de la brune fit place à la honte, à la sensation d'interdit franchit qui était en train de se dérouler. Regina tourna les yeux et se pinça de nouveau la lèvre.

Emma trouva ce geste terriblement sensuel… Mais elle n'était pas sure. Regina, avait-elle envie de plaisir ou envie d'elle ?

Comme si elle pouvait répondre à son interrogation en silence, la brune réorienta son regard vers celui de la sauveuse. Puis, elle l'embrassa lentement, avec tendresse, envie, délectation. Regina enfouit son visage dans le cou d'Emma. Ses cheveux blonds lui chatouillaient le nez. Elle inspira profondément, humant son odeur. Elle glissa sa main sur celle de la blonde qui était toujours plaquée sur son intimité, immobile.

Puis, elle bougea elle-même leurs deux mains contre elle, leur arrachant un gémissement commun. Voulant approfondir plus encore le contact, Regina incita Emma à s'introduire en elle.

En un seul regard, long et intense, elles n'avaient plus besoin de mot pour communiquer. Regina la voulait en elle. Elle brulait d'impatience, de désir, d'envie, d'avidité.

Emma se redressa légèrement, interrogeant la brune du regard. Le voulait-elle vraiment ?

Comme ça, ici, maintenant, au milieu des bois de Storybrooke, dans une grotte humide, froide, à même le sol ?

Les pupilles noires indiquaient à Emma que oui, Regina avait terriblement envie d'elle. Emma se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

Ainsi, elle répondit à ses attentes en s'introduisant en elle, ne manquant pas de lui arracher un gémissement plus fort encore.

La main placée auparavant sur celle d'Emma la quitta pour se retenir de ne pas s'écrouler sur elle, sous le coup du plaisir.

« Seigneur. Gémit-elle de nouveau en se mordant les lèvres presque à sang. »

Puis, Regina mouvait son bassin au rythme des doigts experts d'Emma, le front collé au sien.

La blonde n'avait jamais rien vu de tel, elle n'avait jamais vécu de moment aussi torride que celui-ci. Elle ressentait des vagues de plaisir sans même être touchée. Regina gémissait de plus en plus au rythme régulier que lui imposait la sauveuse tout en continuant sa danse lascive. Emma planta ses ongles dans le dos de Regina, lui indiquant son plaisir partagé.

Puis, elle quitta l'intimité de Regina pour la prendre par la taille et délicatement se retrouver au-dessus d'elle. Regina soupira d'aise.

Elle se redressa légèrement, la regarda intensément. Puis, elle baissa à son tour la culotte d'Emma, l'ôta et vint coller sa peau contre la sienne.

« Frotte-toi à moi… Glisse-t-elle dans son oreille en sentant son intimité toucher la sienne. »

Emma n'avait jamais rien entendu d'aussi érotique. Elle se plaça de telle façon à pouvoir sentir au mieux son intimité frotter intensément celle de la reine. Elle saisit une de ses cheville, remontant la jambe de la brune aussi haut que possible. Puis, Emma se mit à onduler du bassin, leur arrachant à toutes deux des gémissements de plaisir de plus en plus fort. Le rythme, au début lent, devint vite saccadé, plus rapide et intense. Les gémissements augmentaient d'intensité. Les cheveux d'Emma tombaient en cascade sur elle, frôlant le visage de Regina. Toutes deux se regardaient avec délectation, amusement et plaisir. Puis, leur visage se crispait petit à petit, emportée, au bord de l'orgasme l'une comme l'autre.

Regina saisit les fesses d'Emma.

« Encore… Gémissait-elle plus haut. »

Cela ne fit que décupler le plaisir d'Emma, qui continua en riant avec Regina face à ses demandes et à leurs plaisir. Un petit rire de plaisir, d'intimité, un faible rire qu'elles ne partageaient qu'entre elles. Emma accentua le contact et accéléra le rythme. Leur air enjoué se transforma en des gémissements plus accentués. Leurs corps étaient en sueurs.

Regina sentit Emma au bord de l'orgasme, au même titre qu'elle-même l'était. Elle se redressa, collant plus encore une de ses main contre les fesses de la blonde et l'autre contre sa nuque et se frotta elle aussi. Leur rythme était de plus en plus rapide, fort, intense.

Emma se cambra.

« Oh mon… Cria-t-elle, sans pouvoir finir sa phrase. »

Toutes deux jouirent l'une contre l'autre, au même moment. Elles étaient restées plaqué l'une contre l'autre, mais avait cessé tout mouvement, entrainées par un orgasme partagée et puissant. Après une dizaine de secondes leur semblant une éternité, elles avaient recommençait à se frotter l'une contre l'autre, plus lentement cette fois, faisant durer le plaisir.

Puis, Emma se rallongea davantage sur Regina, lui saisit la nuque et l'embrassa avidement, emportée par un plaisir, un attachement… Un amour ?

Leurs langues se dévoraient. Emma ne cessait de glisser ses mains dans les cheveux de Regina tandis que celle-ci continuait à caressait le corps entier de la blonde. Puis, Emma se détacha des lèvres de Regina et lui embrassa la mâchoire, puis le cou. Regina sourit franchement, puis ria de délectation. Emma redressa son regard vers celui de Regina, son rire cristallin lui arrachant un sourire des plus tendres. Puis, Regina embrassa le cou de son amante avec autant d'attention que cette dernière lui avait accordé.

Enfin, elle reposa sa tête au sol, s'admirant avec toujours autant d'avidité l'une que l'autre. Emma apposa sa main sur la joue et la nuque de Regina, réunissant une fois encore ses lèvres aux siennes.

Elle ne pouvait plus s'en empêcher. Ce qu'elles avaient vécus, aucune d'elle ne l'avaient encore jamais ressentit. Jamais elles n'avaient éprouvés autant de plaisir, jamais elles n'avaient senti un orgasme si puissant, mais aussi un lien si fort. Il semblait pouvoir ainsi transpercer toutes les barrières, tous les sortilèges et toutes les frontières…


	26. Chapitre 26 - Forêt - Storybrooke

_Chapitre 26_

 **Forêt**

Emma s'était assoupie sans même s'en rendre compte, à demi sur le corps de Regina. Elle-même dormait également, bercée par la chaleur du corps nu de la blonde contre le sien. Regina avait le nez enfoui dans la chevelure et le cou de la sauveuse.

Saisit d'un frisson, Emma ouvrit les yeux. Elle releva le regard et vit le visage apaisé de Regina, dormant profondément. Elle sourit et rougit en voyant le corps nu de la reine contre le sien.

Elle avait fait un rêve merveilleux, un rêve où elles se reposaient dans le château de Camelot, seules. Elles n'étaient que tous les trois : elle, Regina et Henry.

Soudain, Emma se redressa rapidement, arrachant un grognement à Regina. Elle fit les yeux ronds, dans le vide et se tourna vivement vers la brune.

« Regina ! Regina ! S'exclame-t-elle en lui touchant l'épaule. »

La reine grogna, se tournant plus encore contre Emma en l'enlaçant d'un geste presque automatique.

« Regina ! S'exclame de nouveau.

_ Mmmh quoi ? Grogne-t-elle, toujours contre la blonde, les yeux fermés.

_ Regina. J'ai rêvé. »

La brune n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Exaspérée et ne voyant pas le problème, elle souffla lourdement en tentant de se rendormir.

« Super… Souffle Regina en replongeant sa tête dans le cou d'Emma dans le but de retourner dans les bras de Morphée. »

Emma ne prêtait pas attention à la reine et regarda ses cheveux. Ils étaient de nouveau d'un blond éclatant. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir vraiment dormit en tant que ténébreuse, c'était impossible.

« Regina, réveille-toi. Ordonne-t-elle.

_ Emma, t'es vraiment… »

Regina se stoppa instantanément en ouvrant les yeux, tombant sur les yeux azurs, la chevelure couleur or, le teint rosée d'Emma qui regardait ses cheveux, incrédule.

Soudain, la blonde se leva et tourna en rond dans la grotte, à la recherche de quelque chose. Regina observait le corps nu d'Emma s'agiter.

« Rumplestilskin. Il n'est plus là. Regina ! S'exclame Emma en se ruant sur la brune et en la prenant soudainement dans les bras. »

Toutes deux tombèrent presque sous l'assaut d'Emma. Regina affichait un regard incompris. Emma se tourna vers Regina, lui saisit le visage et l'embrassa amoureusement.

Surprise, Regina ne réagit pas tout de suite. Puis, elle passa ses mains dans sa chevelure, soupirant d'aise contre la bouche d'Emma. La blonde se détacha de quelques millimètres de la bouche de Regina et sourit, comme elle n'avait jamais souri.

« Tu m'as sauvé. S'exclama Emma en plaquant de nouveau ses lèvres contre celle de la reine.

_ Quoi ?! S'étrangla Regina. »

Emma se fondit dans les bras de Regina. La Reine observa les cheveux or d'Emma. Son physique était redevenu celui d'Emma Swan et non de la ténébreuse.

Avait-elle réellement enlevé les ténèbres du corps d'Emma ? Elle lui toucha le dos et eut un éclair de lucidité.

Le baiser d'amour véritable n'avait pas été assez puissant pour ôter les ténèbres d'Emma. Il lui avait fallu un acte d'amour plus fort encore qu'un simple baiser.

Regina sourit en accentuant son emprise sur la blonde.

A présent, elle avait confiance en sa rédemption, en sa capacité à faire le bien. Elle l'avait fait. Regina Mills avait sauvé Emma Swan.

 **Storybrooke – Snow**

Snow tournait en rond dans son appartement, suivit du regard par son mari, inquiet.

« Tu devrais te calmer… Souffle-t-il.

_ Que je me calme ? Que je me calme alors que la méchante reine vient de nous enlever notre fille pour la SECONDE fois en lui jetant un sort ?! S'insurge-t-elle. »

Snow ôta ses chaussures, sa veste et enfila une tenue plus appropriée à ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demande tout à coup David en suivant sa femme.

_ Je vais chercher ma fille moi-même. Affirme-t-elle, le ton dur.

_ Je viens avec toi. Conclut David en suivant sa femme. »


	27. Chapitre 27 - Forêt - Storybrooke

_Chapitre 27_

 **La Forêt**

Emma était assise en tailleur près du feu éteint. Elle admirait Regina enfiler son chemisier avec élégance, se secouant les cheveux au passage pour les remettre en place et y chasser la poussière.

« Peux-tu arrêter s'il te plait ? Demande Regina, agacée, en boutonnant sa chemise, n'ayant pas besoin de regarder Emma pour s'exprimer.

_ Arrêter quoi ? Rétorque Emma, surprise et ne comprenant pas la demande de la brune.

_ De me regarder comme si tu allais me manger. Acheva Regina en osant affronter le regard fixe d'Emma. »

Emma continua de scruter le corps de Regina, amusée du trouble qu'elle semblait provoquer. Elle se leva et s'approcha d'elle. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle mit un bras autour de sa taille, et l'autre main sur sa nuque.

Regina regardait Emma tendrement lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit inhabituel. Elle se mit tout à coup sur ses gardes, approchant de la grotte, une boule de feu dans les mains.

« Qui est là ? Demande-t-elle, menaçante.

_ Lâche ça Regina. Menaça Snow, un peu plus loin, armée de son arc. »

La brune aux cheveux courts avança jusqu'à l'entrée de la grotte, ayant la reine en joue. Emma s'approcha, restant juste derrière Regina qui la protégeait. Celle-ci fixait intensément Snow et décida d'éteindre le feu qui consumait ses mains. Pourtant, Mary Margareth n'avait pas décroché la flèche de son arc, toujours pointée sur la reine. Agacée, Emma se plaça aux côtés de Regina.

« Mary Margareth, LACHE LA ! S'exclama Emma, en colère. »

Elle avait oublié les « mamans » habituels. Snow réorienta son regard vers sa fille et laissa tomber son arc, surprise de l'apparence d'Emma.

« Em… Emma ? Mais… Mais comment… Soufflait Snow, sous le choc. »

Regina et Emma se regardait du coin de l'œil, se comprenant terriblement, mieux que quiconque. Lorsque Snow s'approcha de sa fille, celle-ci se recula vivement.

« Ca ne te regarde pas. Je… Je ne suis plus la ténébreuse à présent.

_ Attend, mais… C'est impossible. Répondit Snow en fronçant les sourcils. »

Puis, la jeune femme sortit la fameuse dague de son pantalon, dague qu'elle était parvenu à trouver durant l'exil des deux amantes.

Le nom d'Emma Swan y demeurait toujours, mais peinait à être distingué.

« Ton nom est toujours sur la dague mais… Il est presque effacé. Souffla Snow, perdue en touchant les lettres composant le nom de sa fille.

_ Attend. Comment as-tu eu cette dague ? Et, comment ça mon nom y est toujours inscrit ? Demanda Emma, incrédule.

_ Il y est toujours mais… On le distingue à peine. Répondit Snow, toujours aussi perplexe. »

Snow regarda alors les deux femmes à tour de rôles, cherchant à comprendre.

« Comment avez-vous fait ? Souffle-t-elle, curieuse.

_ Peu importe comment. Répondit Emma en fixant intensément sa mère, puis Regina. »

La reine regardait Emma avec autant d'intensité qu'elle. Elle dut réprimer une envie soudaine de se rapprocher plus encore de la blonde. Plutôt que de le faire, elle se contenta d'orienter son regard vers la main de la sauveuse. Emma comprenait tout à coup les attentes de Regina et sourit presque imperceptiblement.

Puis, elle regarda de nouveau Snow qui était plantée au milieu de la grotte, ne sachant tout à coup que faire.

« A présent, nous devons trouver un moyen de détacher ton âme de la dague. Dit Regina en s'adressant à la sauveuse. »

Emma sourit cette fois franchement à la reine. Elle avait une lueur nouvelle dans le regard, une de celle que sa mère n'admettrait peut-être jamais.

« Mais avant, il faut que vous me fassiez confiance. Acheva la reine en s'adressant à ses anciens ennemis. »

Snow regardait intensément son ancienne ennemie. Elle devait l'admettre : Emma n'avait plus l'apparence inquiétante de la ténébreuse. Son regard doux la fit changer d'avis, à contre cœur.

« Je… D'accord. Regina, je… Je ne te causerais plus de mal. Répondit Snow, honteuse. »

Regina n'arborait plus cet air satisfait sur le visage lorsque son ancienne ennemie avait fauté. Elle se contenta de passer devant la jeune femme en l'ignorant, ce qui était encore la pire des réponses.

Emma la suivit, puis Snow et Charmant. Ainsi, les quatre se dirigèrent vers la sortie de la forêt, rejoignant peu à peu la ville.

 **Storybrooke**

Emma marchait aux côtés de Regina, silencieuse. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter de temps à autre un regard vers son amante, admirative et remplie de tendresse.

« Arrête. Chuchota Regina d'un air autoritaire. »

La réplique de la reine amusa plus encore la sauveuse, ne parvenant pas à décoller un sourire amusée de son visage. Regina roula les yeux vers le ciel, signe d'une exaspération qui, au fond, était plus un amusement.

Emma la regarda de nouveau.

« J'ai tellement envie de te… Chuchota Emma vers l'oreille de Regina, le plus bas possible pour que ses parents n'entendent pas.

_ Chut, ce n'est pas le moment. Répondit rapidement Regina en lui coupant la parole tout en restant le plus discrète possible. »

Emma souffla de frustration, mais ne pouvait décoller cet air malicieux dans le regard. Elle repensait à cette nuit passée avec la jeune brune et commençait déjà à en être troublée. Elle préféra donc tenter d'orienter ses pensées vers un autre sujet.

Regina quant à elle réfléchissait à vive allure. Elle parvenait à présent à se l'avouer intérieurement sans trop de retenue : elle était le véritable amour d'Emma. Leurs baisers, et surtout, leur nuit passée ensemble avait réussi à réduire les ténèbres quasiment à néant. Mais pourquoi son âme était-elle toujours accrochée à cette fichue dague ?

Rapidement, le groupe arriva à hauteur de la mythique horloge de Storybrooke.

Regina était persuadée de passer à côté de quelque chose pour sortir complétement Emma de cette malédiction. Avait-elle vraiment tout essayé ?

Soudain, la jeune brune s'arrêta en beau milieu de la route, un éclair de lucidité passant dans son regard. Emma se retourna vers elle, le regard interrogatif.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Regina ? Demande timidement Emma. »

Tous la regardaient d'un air interrogatif. Regina regarda tout à coup Emma, un regard teinté de peur.

« Je… Je… Emma. Nous…

_ Oui ? Lui demande-t-elle innocemment, intriguée et entouré de Snow et Charmant qui étaient pendus aux lèvres de la reine.

_ Je… Souffle-t-elle en s'approchant de la jeune blonde. »

Emma fronça des sourcils, ne comprenant pas le trouble soudain de la reine. Regina se raisonna et était emportée par sa détermination de sauver Emma. C'est alors qu'elle s'approcha d'elle brutalement et lui chuchota une phrase à l'oreille. Une simple phrase, inaudible à tous.

Ses mots retentirent dans le corps d'Emma. Son regard brilla. Elle sentit la magie se disperser, sortir de ses mains. La dague tremblait, se teintant de rouge vif.

Cela ne dura qu'une poignée de seconde pour que le nom d'Emma Swan s'efface entièrement de la dague.


	28. Chapitre 28 - FIN

_**C'est avec émotion que je vous livre la fin de cette merveilleuse fanfiction dont j'ai pris tant de plaisir à écrire ! Merci à vous pour votre lecture, vos reviews et votre suivi. J'avoue ne jamais avoir pris tant de plaisir dans l'écriture. Et ce fut grâce au Swanqueen !**_

 _ **Alors, merci encore !**_

 _Chapitre 28_

 **Storybrooke**

La vie dans la ville tumultueuse de Storybrooke avait presque repris normalement son cours après les tourments provoqué par la ténébreuse. Emma était de nouveau sheriff. Elle n'était plus avec Hook, n'ayant pas réussi à lui pardonner le fait d'avoir blessé Regina.

Regina Mills occupait toujours sa fonction de maire. Elle aussi, n'était plus avec Robin. Elle n'avait pas pu accepter son amour destructeur. Elle eut un mal terrible à se détacher de lui tant il s'évertuait à la récupérer.

Snow et Charmant faisait profil bas, quelque peu honteux de leurs comportements et de leurs préjugés hâtifs concernant Regina. D'ailleurs, le couple tout comme Hook et Robin s'étaient toujours gardé de faire une quelconque remarque, de parler même du baiser d'amour qu'avaient vécu les deux jeunes femmes.

D'ailleurs, personne n'avait jamais su comment Regina avait sauvé Emma, ni ce qu'elle lui avait vraiment dit le jour où la ténébreuse disparut pour laisser place à la véritable Emma Swan. Elles n'avaient jamais voulu en parler aux autres, ni entre elles d'ailleurs… Seulement, leurs regards, leurs attentions trahissaient bien souvent plus que ce qu'elles ne voulaient en dire.

Elles avaient pris l'habitude de se rejoindre un midi sur deux au Granny's. Elle mangeait ensemble, discutait, riait. Leurs regards complices en disaient plus que n'importe quel geste. Souvent Ruby leur accordait un regard caché, un regard mystérieux, intuitif de ce qu'il se passait réellement dans le cœur des deux jeunes femmes.

Souvent, leurs jambes se frôlaient, se touchaient même sous la table sans que personne ne puisse les voir. Elles ne faisaient aucun commentaire, s'autorisant déjà si peu de contact entre elles. Ce faible rapprochement, cet unique contact qu'elles s'autorisaient était addictif et emballait leur cœur.

Ces rendez-vous étaient vitaux pour chacune, leur apportant la bouffée d'oxygène nécessaire pour les heures à venir. D'ailleurs, ils se prolongeaient toujours un peu plus.

La plupart du temps, chacune guettait l'heure du repas. Parfois, elles étaient en avance. La non plus, elles n'en parlaient pas. Au fond d'elles, elles espéraient que ce rendez-vous dure…

Et se posaient milles et une question sur le déroulement de leur tête à tête, tels que « A quelle heure arrivera-t-elle ? », « Qui osera toucher l'autre la première ? » ou encore « Combien de temps allaient-elles pouvoir savourer cet unique moment toutes les deux ? ».

Emma comme Regina en voulait toujours plus. Emma rêvait de toucher la peau de la brune, de lui prendre la main, de l'embrasser… Mais c'était impossible. Chacune voyait leur amour comme interdit, comme tabou, comme d'une chose dont on ne doit pas parler, contre laquelle on doit lutter pour ne pas y céder.

Elles ne pouvaient pas se permettre de vivre leur amour au grand jour, elles, la méchante reine et la fille de Blanche Neige.

Personne ne devait savoir et c'était là leur hantise. Personne ne pourrait ni l'accepter ni les comprendre. Alors elles restaient là, à vivre cette douloureuse torture de se parler, de s'admirer, sans pouvoir approfondir. Emma pouffait de rire à chaque réplique cinglante de Regina, Regina souriait à Emma… Parfois elles se touchaient les bras. Mais cela en restait là.

C'était un accord tacite entre elles. Même si elles savaient que ce n'était pas le manque d'envie qui les empêchait de s'octroyer plus de contact, loin de là.

Pourtant, un midi, Regina se mit à regarder Emma autrement… De ce regard qu'elle avait déjà posé sur elle dans le passé, ce regard d'envie irrépressible.

Au détour d'une conversation sans grand intérêt, Emma caressait son pied contre le mollet de la jeune brune. Sans comprendre pourquoi, Regina parla enfin de leurs rapprochements en lui posant une simple question, au départ innocente.

« Dis-moi Emma. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire le jour où je t'ai coupé la parole ? Le jour où… »

Regina avait posé sa question en baissant le volume de sa voix, l'éludant en regardant Emma, curieuse.

« Oh… Et bien… Je… J'allais dire que… Se confond Emma, cherchant ses mots. »

Pourquoi Regina en parlait-elle, pourquoi ici, pourquoi maintenant et comme ça, sans prévenir, sans que ça n'ait aucun rapport avec la conversation ? Emma chassa ses questions de son esprit, s'étant habituée à ne pouvoir sonder ou essayer de comprendre trop en détails tous les coins et recoins de l'esprit complexe de madame le maire. Elle tourna la tête dans tous les sens. La salle était vide. C'était un mardi, il était 14h15 et tout le monde était déjà repartit travailler… Tout le monde sauf elles. Même Ruby n'était pas dans les parages, s'affairant à la vaisselle qu'on pouvait entendre claquer dans la salle.

Ainsi, Emma s'approcha de Regina et chuchota. Son pied lui frottait à présent le genou. Regina frissonnait.

« Je voulais te dire que j'avais terriblement envie de reprendre un bon bain chaud avec toi. Glisse-t-elle sensuellement tout en gardant son air amusé. »

Regina sourit, gênée mais séduite et amusée par la réplique de la blonde.

« Je voulais aussi te dire que j'avais tellement envie de te prendre la main… Chuchote-t-elle en joignant ses paroles à ses actes. »

Emma posa alors sa main sur celle de Regina. Leurs contacts les faisaient vibrer. Emma s'approchait le plus possible du corps de la brune.

« Et que j'avais encore plus envie de t'embrasser. Finit-elle de chuchoter, un regard de braise envahissant son visage. »

Regina scruta les alentours puis regarda de nouveau Emma. Elle finit par lui empoigner la nuque et coller ses lèvres aux siennes. C'était un baiser avide, presque bestial. Elles en rêvaient chaque jour. La peur de se faire prendre accentuait l'intensité de leur échange. Emma avait glissé sa main dans la chevelure de la brune, se retenant terriblement de gémir face à la langue voluptueuse de son assaillante.

Dans son baiser, Regina montrait une fois encore à Emma à quel point… Elle l'aimait. Car oui, Emma le savait à présent : Regina l'aimait, d'un amour sincère, véritable et pur.

Elles se repassaient la scène en boucle : le corps de Regina contre le sien, ses lèvres sur son oreille ce jour-là, lui susurrant ces mots révélateurs, ces mots qui étaient parvenus à libérer son cœur du peu de ténèbres qu'il restait. Ces mots qui avaient libéré son âme de l'emprise de la dague…

… Ce « je t'aime »… elle n'avait jamais pu l'oublier.

Le cœur d'Emma tambourinait dans son torse. Lorsque les bruits des assiettes qu'on lave cessèrent, Regina se sépara brutalement d'Emma, se rasseyant plus convenablement tout en observant la table.

Emma se racla la gorge, faisant de même. Ruby était revenue dans la salle et lavait le comptoir. Pourtant, lorsque Emma releva son regard vers celui de Regina, elle y trouva de l'envie, un désir terrible, mais aussi une gêne, une pudeur qu'elle ne parvenait à dissimuler.

« Il est déjà plus de 14h30. Je, je vais vous laisser Miss Swan. Laisse-t-elle échapper tout haut avant de se lever et d'enfiler son manteau.

_ Euh, oui, oui bien sûr. Moi aussi, je vais y aller. Répond la blonde en se levant et en empoignant sa veste rouge. »

Regina regarda les lèvres d'Emma et chuchota aussi bas que possible.

« Emma. Mon rouge à lèvres. Lui dit-elle tout bas tandis qu'elle boutonnait son manteau. »

La blonde croisa le regard gêné de Regina et se frotta rapidement les lèvres, sentant encore la chaleur de la bouche pulpeuse et avide de Régina contre la sienne. Une légère pointe de rouge vint teinter la paume de sa main.

Emma se retint de sourire. Toutes deux quittèrent le Granny's, frustrée comme jamais… Et pourtant, si heureuse. Elles s'apprêtaient à se séparer, comme d'habitude, prenant deux chemins opposés lorsqu'Emma approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de Regina.

« Suis-moi. Lui avait-elle intimé. »

Regina regarda à droite et à gauche. Personne n'avait remarqué leur échange. Elle acquiesça et prit cette fois la même direction qu'Emma. La marche d'Emma était sportive, Regina étant presque obligée de courir pour la suivre.

Au bout d'une minute de marche, Emma tourna dans une rue si petite, si étroite que la brune ne l'avait jamais remarqué. C'était un cul de sac donnant sur nulle part, entre deux maisons dont les murs de ce côté ne comportait pas de fenêtres.

C'est alors qu'Emma se retourna brutalement, plaqua Regina contre un mur et l'embrassa comme elle n'avait jamais embrassé personne de sa vie. Regina sursauta face à l'assaut de sa blonde. Celle-ci ne ressentait cette fois, plus de pudeur.

Elle passa ses mains sur son corps entier, lui touchant la poitrine, puis les hanches. Enfin, elle frôlait de ses doigts le revers de la jupe serrée de Regina.

« Tu me rend folle. Lui chuchota la blonde entre deux baisers. »

Regina rie contre la bouche d'Emma. Toutes deux souriait en se touchant, comme si elles n'avaient attendu que ça toute leur vie. Enfin, Emma quitta les lèvres de Regina tout en gardant ses mains le long de son corps.

Emma attaqua cette fois le cou de la brune, le mordillant et lui accordant un suçon sous les très faibles gémissements et protestations de la brune.

« Emma, je vais devoir cacher ça après.

_ On s'en fout. Lui glissa-t-elle contre sa peau sucrée. »

Regina sourit de plus belle. Plus rien n'avait plus d'importance que cet échange. Enfin, Emma remonta ses baisers jusqu'à la mâchoire de Regina qui se donnait complétement à elle.

Elle finit par un baiser chaste sur les lèvres.

Emma se détacha, satisfaite, envieuse et terriblement heureuse du cap franchi. Regina sortit un mouchoir en tissu, un R et un M y étant tissé et frotta les lèvres de la blonde teinté du rouge à lèvres de madame le maire. Elles ne pouvaient s'empêcher de sourire.

Puis, Regina empoigna la main d'Emma et glissa le tissu entre ses doigts.

« Vous en aurez surement besoin plus tard. Lui glisse-t-elle en se détachant d'elle, un regard défiant, mais aussi des plus torrides.

_ Je n'en doute pas. Lui répond-t-elle, satisfaite. »

Ainsi, les deux jeunes femmes sortirent de la ruelle. Elles se fixèrent intensément.

« Alors, à jeudi Miss Swan. Glisse Regina intensément.

_ A jeudi madame le maire. Lui répond Emma, s'amusant à jouer sur les noms. »

Cette fois, les deux jeunes femmes prirent deux directions opposées. Emma avait mis le mouchoir de son amante dans sa poche, effleurant intérieurement les lettres brodées de ses doigts fins. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de décoller ce sourire sur son visage.

Ainsi serait toujours leur relation. Intense, privilégié, magique même… Mais cachée, enfouie, presque interdite.

Regina comme Emma savait qu'elles seraient toujours là l'une pour l'autre et qu'elles s'aimaient… Quoi qu'il se passe, quoi qu'il arrive, elles se sauveraient toujours l'une et l'autre car c'était là leur destin, leur vie et ce que leur cœur leur dictait.

Cet amour était douloureux. Oui, il n'était qu'une torture… Mais une torture agréable, une torture teintée d'un désir dévorant, d'un amour déchirant que personne ne pourrait jamais comprendre. Elles étaient liées pour toujours et, malgré leurs non-dits, malgré leurs clandestinités, malgré les interdits, elles ne changeraient leur amour l'une pour l'autre pour rien au monde.

Et c'est ainsi qu'elle braverait toujours chaque obstacle : ensemble.

 **FIN.**


End file.
